Hilltop High
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: Andrew is in his last year of school and he is hoping for a good, fun and not boring school year at his new school. Will he get that? Will he make new friends along the way? Will he make enemies along the way? All these and more will be answered inside give it a shot guys rated T for now maybe become M but doubtful
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one the beginning

**A/N here's my second story it is an anthro and this chapter may be a little shorter then normal that's it besides thank you to crowwolf for helping me with a few parts and thanks to prototype apex for helping me get over my writers block also for those of you confused as to why my name is alpha garth for now it was a dare it will be changed on friday back to alpha andrew that's it read on**

"Ahhhh!' I yell and sit up in my bed panting and sweating, I lift my head looking around wide eyed. I then realize that it was just a terrible nightmare. "I haven't had that dream in a while." I mumble, which makes me slightly chuckle to myself. I look over at the clock to see that it says 7:55 am, I smile slightly at that. "Well at least I woke up right on time." I say, and almost as if on cue my phone starts buzzing and playing, 'Till the End' by lloyd banks. I grab the phone and slide it open to turn off the alarm, and then I grab and throw the sheets off of my legs. I stand up and start stretching, and then I look towards the bathroom door and walk up to it.

When I reach the door, I flick the light switch on and walk into the room. I then turn to the shower and turn it on so the water can heat up. While I wait for the water to get hot, I look at the mirror and smile at what I see. I began to take off my shirt and boxers, and then realized that I'm still wearing my jewelry. I shake my head while chuckling, and take it all off sitting them on a shelf in the bathroom.

After about 10 minutes in the shower, I jump out and dry off with a towel. I then head back into my room and go to the dresser in front of the bed. It had a tv on top, and some of my clothes inside it. I open each drawer taking out clothes debating what to wear. I eventually decide on a pale green G-unit T-shirt, and dark blue jeans that were inside. I put the jeans on, and made it over to the door of my walk-in closet opening it, I step inside to go through my shoes, and then I picked up my red, white, and grey G-unit sneakers. I close the closet door once I walk out, and then placed the sneakers on the floor in front of the bed. Walking over to the rack that had my hoodies and jackets on it, I grab a black, grey and red fox hoodie and throw both it and the shirt on the bed. I turn, and headed for the bathroom again to get my deodorant and cologne.

As I get to the bathroom, I turn and look around the sink to see my deodorant and my "one million" cologne sitting there. I put both on and brush my teeth while I'm there. I grab my cologne and walk to the bed, and then I put on the shirt and sat down to put on my sneakers. After I slipped the sneakers on, I stand up to put on the hoodie. Once it was on I began to spray a little more cologne on and smiled. I go back into the bathroom and put the cologne away, while doing so; I glanced over to the shelf, and went over to grab my jewelry. I put on my gold dragon chain, my serio watch which was made by Mavato, my gold bracelet, and my four rings. One with a skull with sapphires for eyes, the second with a gold wolf head on it, and the other two being plain gold rings. I smile at myself in the mirror looking over my jewelry.

After a couple of seconds, I break out of my trance, and I was out of the room and down the stairs. I look out of the window, and see the city of jasper with its lights and the sun coming up behind it. I smile at the beauty of it all, and I remember that I have to thank my uncle for getting such an amazing place for me for such a small price.

I look at the clock in the living room, and see that it says 8:15 am. I look over the room, and I see that it has one long couch, and two small ones all in a beige color, with all of them facing a TV that is moderate size, but still works well. I go over to the kitchen, and I look around to see everything where it should be, and decided to eat light today. So I grab a small bun, a banana, and a water bottle. I start eating the banana while I headed over to the key rack; I was trying to decide which car to take on the first day of school. After a couple of minutes of thinking, I decided to go with the corvette stingray. I grab the key off the rack, and threw away the banana peel.

As I open the door to the garage, I am greeted by darkness. I flip the light on, and then I see my cars. A couple of luxury and sports cars, I smile at my vehicles thinking about how good life has been to me. I then walk down the steps and headed towards the stingray; I hop in throwing the water bottle into the seat beside me, and put the key into the ignition. I turn it and the engine comes to life. I then press a button on the car to open the garage door to outside, I proceeded to drive out of the garage and press the button again. I plug my iPhone into the speakers, and selected my music and hit shuffle, as I hit it, "I'm so fly" by Lloyd banks started to play. I smile at this, and then began driving down the road towards the school. The top to the stingray is down, and I can feel the wind on my fur. It feels good, and it helps wake me up even more. As I drive into the school parking lot, I can't help but have a smirk on my face when I see lots of wolves standing in front of the school stop talking, and look at my car. I pull into a spot, and then put the top up. I locked the car, and then said to myself, "This should be fun."

**A/N how was that? Good? Bad? Interesting? I hope it's anything but any variation of bad and also I will probably be uploading this without having them edited by another person so if they are a little decreased in the organization department I am sorry but I want to get these up when I can and when I want to that's it guys talk to you later I'm going to go and watch the walking dead**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**A/N Hey guys here is the next chapter to Hilltop High. That's pretty much it, read on my people!**

* * *

Garth's POV

"Do you hear that?" asks Humphrey

"Yeah I do, but where is-" I'm cut short when I see a bright green 2014 corvette stingray turn around the corner with its top down and music playing. What surprises me even more is that it pulls into the parking lot of the school. I turn to Humphrey with my eyebrows raised in disbelief, and he returns the same look.

"Wanna go check out the car, and see whose it is?" he asks me getting excited.

"It would be my pleasure." I reply back to him. I then look over to our group of friends who also see the green stingray, I then yell to them saying, "Hey! Jason, Michael, Freddy, Buck let's all go over there." The group agrees that they will go with us, and then Humphrey and I start walking away with our other friends soon following not too far behind us. We walk up the path towards the parking lot, and as soon as we get to the top of the path, we see a black furred wolf with a pale green T-shirt under a black, red, and grey hoodie. He also had dark blue jeans, and a pair of red, white, and grey shoes, but what catches my eye when I'm looking him over is the jewelry this guy has on. He's wearing four rings, a chain, a gold and silver bracelet, and what looks like a really expensive watch. When I look at his face, I see that he has golden eyes; he also had a smirk on his face, which makes me wonder what he was thinking about.

Humphrey then looks over to me and taps my shoulder, I lean in and he speaks in my ear, "Try to be nice for once." he says with a hint of sarcasm.

"What are you talking about? Am I not always nice?" I reply back, returning the sarcasm.

"Yeah, sure you are." he chuckles while rolling his eyes at my sarcastic remark. "OK, enough of the talking, and let's just be nice to him." Humphrey says with a smile. But in my mind, I doubt that this new guy is going to be nice, I can only hope that he will be. As we walk up, the new guy shakes his head like he was in deep thought, and then he sees us coming up towards him. He narrows his eyes for a second, but then he relaxes and smiles with a smile that seemed to be genuine. I decide to break the ice.

"Hi my name is Garth, and this is my friend Humphrey. We assumed that you are new here, so we thought we would come over and say hello." I say smiling, and offering my paw. He smiles back, and takes my paw shaking it, and then offers his to Humphrey who also shakes his.

"Hi the names Andrew, and yes I am new here. So Garth, tell me, how is the school here?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

"It's pretty good and pretty easy too. By the way, the four behind me are Michael, Jason, Freddy and Buck." I say pointing to each of them as I say their names, they all wave or smile and he returns doing the same.

"It is nice to meet you all, and Buck that's an interesting name, I like it. Anyway what time does school start?" Andrew asks.

"Oh it starts at 8:50." says Jason from the back, and Andrew looks at his watch and says,

"Oh well that's plenty of time, wow we are early, it's only 8:25!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, being early today is good because we can get you your stuff, and then introduce you to the gang, come on let's go." says Humphrey, and he starts heading to the front door motioning for us to follow, and so we do.

As we walk in, I see the familiar layout of the school; it's red, yellow and grey floors, pictures of the school's sports teams on the walls, and white boards with messages for students on them. As I turn, I see Andrew looking around, and then he follows Humphrey to the front office, so that he can get his stuff.

"Hello my name is Andrew Mathers, I'm a new student here, and I came to grab my books and schedule." he says to the receptionist.

The receptionist looks up from the desk, and says to him, "Hello Andrew, just give me a second to get your stuff ready." She then walks to a room in the back, and after a minute or two, she comes out with a small tablet and a laptop just like the ones we all get. She gives them and a piece of paper to him, then says, "Here you go, this is all you'll need for most of your classes."

"Thank you." he says accepting the devices and paper, and he then turns and starts walking away, but then freezes in his tracks.

"Damn it! I forgot my stuff in the car!" he exclaims rather loudly, face palming himself.

"Its okay man, we can go with you to get your things after you put your stuff in your locker." I say chuckling at his overreaction.

"Oh yeah... Not sure why I freaked out about that." he says chuckling.

"OK, but let's go to the car first though." Humphrey says.

"Well me, Michael, Jason and Buck are going to meet up with the gang, so we will see you guys in a little while." says Freddy, and with that, the four of them head the opposite way of us. We head out the door, and walk back towards the parking lot, when we get there, we head to the right side and stop at the green stingray from earlier. I am still bewildered by the fact that he owns this car, and I can't resist asking him anymore.

"Dude is this really your car?!" I ask looking at him; he pulls out his key, and clicks it while he smiles at me.

"I don't know is it? Or do I just have the key?" he says chuckling, and I then smile at him and he opens the passenger door, he then reaches in the seat and pulls out a backpack. When he was sure he had everything, he closes and locks the door.

"OK lets go." he says, and we turn to head back into the school. Once inside, We walk over to his locker number, and what surprises me is that his locker is right beside all of ours.

"Hey man that's great you have a locker right beside us." I say happy for him.

"Is it really? That is great!" he says smiling.

"Yeah, so what class do you have first? I ask him.

"Oh I will check, give me a second." he says, as he puts his stuff into his locker, and then he grabs the piece of paper, and checks it to see which one he has first. After reading it, he says, "This is different from the ones at my old school, I actually like this better." he laughed, and he then looks at me and says, "I have Home Economics first."

"OK that's great, it is actually what Humphrey, Me, Lilly, and Kate have too, you can just follow us to class." I say smiling to him.

"OK, but who's Kate? And who's Lilly?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"You will meet them soon enough my friend." I reply, and with that sentence, the bell rings, so I tap Humphrey's arm and say, "We have Home Ec first, and so does he."

"OK great, now let's go, we will meet up with the girls there." he says turning to leave, and begins to walk away.

"Just hold on, we gotta wait for Andrew." I say grabbing a hold of his shoulder to stop him from leaving. I then see Andrew locking his locker with a lock different from the other ones that are around it, because it looks shiny and expensive compared to the other cheap ones there. He locks it with a key, and then puts the key in his pocket. I smile and ask, "Are you ready to go? And what if someone takes the key from your pocket?"

"Yeah I'm ready, and I have a spare key just in case." he says nodding, and we start heading down the hall to the Home Ec lab.

"Oh yeah that makes sense man." I say.

"Yeah, so are we going to actually be cooking today, or are we just doing boring as hell worksheets?" he asks with annoyance clearly in his voice when he mentions the worksheets.

"Cooking actually, the teacher is a really nice lady, and always lets us cook, just don't do anything too stupid." I say chuckling.

"OK I will keep that in mind, and what do they do for groups here?" he asks me.

"I don't know, but most likely she will let us pick them." I reply to his question.

"OK cool." He says, and we turn and enter the Home Ec lab, which had the desks on one side of the room, and the kitchens on the other side. There are 5 kitchens, and each of them have a different color. I look around, and I see Kate and Lilly sitting down talking. There were three extra desks around the two, so we go and sit in the desks, saying hello to the girls as we get to our seats.

"Hey babe" I say, giving Lilly a quick kiss on her cheek, and I see Humphrey do the same with Kate.

"Hey you two, who's this?" asks Kate pointing to Andrew.

"Oh this is Andrew, he's a new student here, and yeah that's pretty much it. So we thought we would show him around, and introduce him to our group." I say smiling.

"Oh OK , nice to meet you Andrew." Says Lilly offering her paw, he shakes hers, and then he shakes Kate's paw after Lilly's.

"Hi, it is also very nice to meet both of you." and as Andrew says that, the teacher comes in the room.

"Hello class, and welcome to the first day of the new school year. How was everyone's summer?" asks the teacher looking up at the class, and then there was a mixture of responses from everyone. All of the responses ranged from the good, to the bad, to the alright.

After everyone quieted down, the teacher then says to us, "Well it is good to see that everyone had an eventful summer, but it is time to get started with attendance, and afterwards we will then split you guys into groups," she pauses, and looks at everyone with a smile on her face "and yes people, you are cooking today." as she says that, there are multiple cheers from the rest of the students, I then look over to see that Andrew has a smile on his face.

"Are you happy now that there are no worksheets?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah definitely, we don't have to sit here boring our brains out for the first two weeks." he says sounding quite relieved.

Then I hear the teacher say his name, "Andrew Mathers."

He looks up responding to his name being called, and says, "Here" after that, she continues down the attendance list, she finishes up calling everyone a few minutes later.

"OK guys, so do you all have the groups you want to be in?" And she gets a response of yes from us, and then there's a knock on the door. I see Abby come in which makes me smile.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Carter." she says embarrassed.

"It's OK Abby, you're not too late, I haven't even sent out the form yet." when Miss Carter says that, Abby breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." She says, and she walks to the desk area, and then she sits down beside Andrew.

"Hey guys, who is this?" she asks waving to us.

"Hey Abby, this is Andrew he's new here." says Kate.

"Oh hello, it is nice to meet you." says Abby offering her paw, he takes it into his, but instead of shaking it like he did with Kate and Lilly, he kisses her hand and says, "The pleasure is all mine."

She giggles at the gesture, and says, "Why thank you sir." She then turns and looks to the front, though I can tell that she's blushing like mad. Then I hear the teacher speak again.

"OK, so the last group will be Garth, Humphrey, Lilly, Kate, Abby and Andrew in the gold kitchen." Miss Carter says, and we all smile at that.

"Today you all will be cooking bacon and eggs. The recipe is sitting by the ingredients, so have fun, and do remember to take off your jackets. You should only be wearing your T-shirts, because you don't want your close catching on fire or getting dirty." says the teacher.

"Are you ready guys?" Humphrey asks us.

"Absolutely" says Kate, and we all get up to go and cook.

**A/N Here is the next chapter, I hope it was good. I had a hard time writing it at first, but that was just because of some stuff that's been happening, but here it is, and thanks to Apex Wolf for editing this for me. That's it y'all, bye I'm going to go and play Far cry 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**A/N hey guys here's the next chapter of hilltop hope you enjoy and that's pretty much it read on my people.**

(Abby's POV)

As we get up to start cooking I look around the kitchen to see a counter with all the necessary ingredients and I look at the others to see them taking off the hoodies if they have them on and when I look at Andrew he has his hoodie off and I am a little surprised when I see he has some muscle, it's visible while he's wearing a t-shirt but when he's wearing a hoodie you can't tell another thing I notice is he has a bullet wound on his right arm which makes me wonder what happened to him. I realize I'm staring when Kate waves her paw in front of my face and I gasp from the sudden motion and break out of my trance. She giggles and says.

"You like him?" she asks smiling evilly.

"What gives you that idea?" I say trying to stay straight faced but I know my face is as red as Garth's fur so there's no use; she chuckles at my response and says.

"Oh nothing really other than the fact that you were staring at him and his muscles." she says.

"Well you have to admit it is unexpected; like we're you expecting him to have any muscle? Because I wasn't you know." I say looking at her.

"Well you should always expect a little bit of muscle but no I didn't because he seems more on the wiry side to me." Kate said grabbing an ingredient off the shelf.

"Do you think I should try to get him?" I ask nervous and a little concerned he'd say no if I did ask him out.

"I think so, he would be crazy not to say yes." she says smiling to me I am about to respond when I hear Lilly say.

"Hey you two, come on let's get working." she says a little annoyed. We head over to the kitchen and start working with me and Andrew doing eggs, Kate and Humphrey doing bacon and Lilly and Garth doing the dishes. As we make the eggs I crack them and he cooks them into scrambled eggs, as we work I start making small conversation.

"So when did you move here?" I ask Andrew my curiosity slightly aroused.

"Oh I moved here a year or two ago but before that me and my father lived in a small town near here but he died a few months after we moved here." he says lowering his head at the part about his father and I hear a gasp and I see Kate looking like she was going to start crying, I also see Garth pat him on the shoulder

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. Who are you living with now?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Oh my uncle checks up on me every few months but other than that no one." he says shrugging.

"Oh so what do you do for money?" I asked slightly confused on how he would be surviving on his own.

"Well my father won the lottery a few months before he died so I have all the money and him and my mom worked for the government before she died in a car accident." he says shuddering at the memory.

"Oh, well that's good that you have money but once again I'm sorry for you lose." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you and I think the eggs are done." he said turning off the stove while I took my hand off his shoulder and said.

"Oh that's good Humphrey and Kate are done with the bacon too." I say and he gets out plates and puts them down then puts the eggs in a sort of equal amount on each plate. Then Humphrey puts the bacon on each plate two per plate, we all grab our plates and head over to the desks once everything is clean and start eating we just chat while we eat. After a while I ask Andrew.

"What classes do you have today?" he looks up like he's thinking and says after a while.

"I have chemistry next then history then lunch then math then art." he says finishing with an over exaggerated exhale.

"Oh cool we have history and art together." I say liking the fact me and him have three classes together.

"Yeah we have chemistry together, Robert has history and Humphrey is in math and I think all of us and Robert and Eva have art which is great." says Kate with a smile.

"Oh that's good hopefully none of them will be to boring." he says chuckling.

"Yeah hopefully man." says Garth from the back. As we all finish our food we clean our plates and fork and put them away and as we finish we sit down and talk and after about 10 minutes the bell rings and we all get up and head to our lockers. I am a little happy and extremely nervous when I notice my locker is right beside Andrews and as I get my stuff I hear him talk to himself and I chuckle until I hear.

"Rest in peace Shawn." and that makes me stop chuckling and wonder who Shawn is and whether it is his father or someone else and how he can still be a normal functioning person after dealing with all the tragedy. I stop thinking and say goodbye and head to my next class.

(Andrew's POV)

As I watch her walk away I am hypnotized by her beauty but I stop staring when I see Kate's paw wave in front of my face I shake my head and look at her and she chuckles and says.

"Liking what you see?" she asks smiling slyly at me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to act natural like nothing happened and she didn't just catch me checking out her hot friend.

"Oh please man, I know you were staring at her and don't worry she likes you too." she says winking to me, I am surprised by this and say.

"Really, how do you know?" I ask eager to know.

"Well first off she told me and she was practically drooling when you took off your hoodie." she says smirking.

"Oh that's... Nice to know, come on let's go to class." I say and start heading don't the hallway until I realize I don't know where the class is and I face palm myself and turn to her seeing her go around the corner. I walk after her then catch up a few seconds later and we enter a classroom after a minute of walking. We sit down in two desks beside each other. I notice she's a little uncomfortable and I think nothing of it until she says.

"Ok just to make sure you know me and Humphrey are dating." she says in a very serious tone.

"Yeah I know, am I making you uncomfortable? Do you want me to move?" I ask about to get up when she says.

"No your fine I just wanted to make sure you know." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh ok yeah I understand and I'm glad for you two, you look perfect for each other." I say smiling.

"Thank you Andrew." she says returning the smile and then the teacher starts the class, nothing too bad just a little introduction to the class then he the he starts droning on about some random topic that I don't listen to then the bell rings and I raise my eyebrow at the speed of the block, I turn to Kate and say,

"Is class over already?" I ask confused

"Yeah weren't you listening he's been talking forever!" she says exasperated.

"Oh I didn't notice." I say getting up and heading to the door.

"Oh lucky you, you can drone out noise! I wish I could do that sometimes." she says smiling ruefully.

"Alright good to know I can do that and yeah I guess that's helpful and what are you guys doing for lunch?" I ask raising my eyebrow as we walk out the door.

"Oh we are all going to subway you coming?" she asks.

"Yeah I'll come if you guys want me to." I say

"Yeah of course we want you!" she says heading in another direction.

"Well I gotta go Andrew see ya." she says waving bye and I pull out my sheet of classes and check for the room number I follow the directions until I find it and I sit down in a desk and a few seconds later a dark grey wolf with silver streaks through is fur sits in front of me with a scar across his left eye and smiles at me and says.

"Hey man you're the new guy Humphrey talked to right?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah I am and you are Robert I presume?" I say offering my hand, he looks down and he smiles shaking my hand and saying.

"Yeah I'm Robert, nice to meet you." He said.

"Yeah you too." and with that the teacher stats the class beginning with attendance and then talking about his rules in his class then we begin a 30 minute talk about different ancient civilizations like Aztec, Egyptian, Zane-de, some of the first nation tribes that inhabited America before the Europeans came and we finish off with Sparta and then tells us to get ready for the bell and we all pack up and start talking over what the teacher said when Robert looks at me nervously and says.

"Did you get any of that? Because I didn't!" he says a little rueful.

"Yeah I understood it alright." but what I didn't want him to know was that I knew everything the teacher told us, this was stuff I learned in grade 8 because I was one of the smartest kids in the class if not the smartest, but I never let it show. As we get ready for the bell I hear a voice behind me say.

"Well if it isn't the new kid." I turn to see a Wolf that looks exactly like Garth smirking at me I hear Robert sigh and say.

"What the hell do you want Devin?!" it was obvious Robert didn't like the guy and from the tone of voice was ready to knock him out.

I couldn't help but think: _Well, this should prove interesting._

**A/N how was that good? I hope so and also ok it is NOT Garth I have to make that clear for some people not saying any names *cough crowwolf cough* just kidding crow and thanks to crowwolf for editing this for me and that's it guys talk to you later I am going to head to school now**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys this is chapter four and I will post chapter fivelot night too and I have some sad news that I will share with you all in the next chapter and crowwolf thanks for editing! so for now enjoy**

Chapter four

(Andrew's POV)

As I look at Robert with raised eyebrows trying to figure out who this wolf is I hear more footsteps behind me and I look to see the first wolf being joined by three others one white furred with grey patches, another with blonde fur and a couple white areas and the other with black furs tanning behind him. They stare at us for a few seconds before the first one says.

"So Robert who's this asshole?" he asks laughing.

"Yeah go to hell Devin do you not have a life besides trying to annoy people?" Robert returns with a large amount of annoyance in his voice. Devin snorts and says.

"Yeah whatever Robert I'll kick your ass any day." after this I decide I've had enough of his bullshit and I stand up and say.

"You know what you little douchebag, how about you go and get a life." I say and hear Robert stifle a laugh.

Devin doesn't say anything for a few seconds so I assume he's done so I start to grab my stuff and then I feel a blow to my head and I am a little surprised by it, but I realize I left myself open for it so I turn to him and he is standing there smirking with his friends behind him smiling. I hold back my rage that would have me ripping out his throat right then and there and say.

"Congratulations you got a hit in, if you want to leave while your ahead that's your best option but I'd say you're stupid and from what I can tell you are stupid so you'll probably stay where you are." I say holding back my fist he looks at his friends and laughs; he turns back to me and says.

"Ok tough guy we'll finish this later." he says and with that him and his little goons walk out the room. I look at Robert whose standing there a little surprised but a little worried as well. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says.

"You ok man?" I nod and say.

"Yeah man I'm fine, let's head to our lockers and get lunch." he nods and we head to our lockers and put our stuff away and we see the others waiting outside the door when they see me Humphrey waves and says.

"What the hell took you guys so long!" he says exasperated and annoyed.

"Calm down man we has a little run in with Devin." says Robert.

"Oh, ok that makes sense, god I hate that kid! Did he do anything?" Robert nods and says.

"Yeah he started talking shit to Andrew and then when Andrew said something back he punched Andrew in the head." says Robert pointing to me.

"Oh my god he's an ass, are you ok?" says Kate with a frown of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine come on let's go get lunch!" I say with a reassuring smile though my head still stung from where Devin hit me.

"Alright who's riding with whom; Kate is riding with me, Lilly's with Garth, and Eva is with you Robert so I guess Abby can ride with me and Kate if she wants." Humphrey says looking at Abby, I look around and say.

"Well she can ride with me if she wants I got room." I say and then Humphrey nods and says.

"Alright that works, so we will meet at subway right?"

"Yes Humphrey we have been over this!" says Garth throwing up his hands in annoyance.

"Alright man just checking." says Humphrey and with that we all head to our cars Abby following me and when we get to the stingray she says.

"This is your car?" she asked shocked that I had this car.

"Yeah, you like it?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah it's pretty nice." she says and with that we get in the car and I start it, and we pull out of the parking lot and drive to the subway talking while we do when we get there she says.

"Thanks for the ride Andrew." she says smiling at me

"Yeah no problem Abby any time, I like driving pretty girls places." I say smiling back causing her to blush and giggle. We get out of the car and walk in seeing the others are already there. We walk in and order when we get to the counter, till she starts to dig her wallet out of her purse and I say.

"Abby I can pay for you its fine." I say smiling she looks up at me and says.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you down want to." I chuckle at this and I say.

"Yes I'm sure, it's my pleasure." she nods and puts her wallet back I pull out mine and pay the person the money and then we grab our food and sit down at one of the tables beside Humphrey and Kate as we eat we all talk about random stuff while we talk we see a truck pull up and three wolves jump out and walk in when they get in Humphrey says.

"Hey Kody, Daryl and CJ!" I turn to see one wolf with black fur wearing a football jersey and dark blue jeans, another wolf with black fur wearing a blue shirt with a dragon on it and light blue jeans and the other one with dark brown fur stylized perfectly. They order and then sit at a table beside us and we all start talking and after a while I check my watch and see it's almost time for the bell to ring and I say.

"Guys we should probably head to the school now." they all look at me and then nod and we all get up and head to our cars and drive back to the school. When we get there I pull out my schedule and grow an annoyed look on my face Abby notices and says.

"What's wrong?" in a curios voice.

"Nothing really just the fact that I have math." I say putting my schedule away with an exasperated sigh, she nods and says.

"Oh I see, yeah I don't like math either but I think Daryl is in your class for that." I nod at this and say.

"Ok well then it shouldn't be too bad, he's...Interesting." I say chuckling and she says.

"Yeah he is." and we walk down the steps and head to our lockers grabbing our stuff and then we go our separate ways saying good bye, and then I went to go to the math room that I saw on the way to the history room. I walk in the door to see Daryl, already sitting there when he notices me he waves at me and I wave back and walk in sitting in the desk in front of him.

"Hey man what's up?" I ask smiling.

"Nothing much just kinda sitting here." he says shrugging.

"Oh yeah that's cool…You Zen bro?" I ask holding back my laughter he looks at me confused and says.

"What are you talking about?" I look at him and shake my head and say.

"Nothing forget it." I say and turn around as the teacher starts the class he starts doing equations on the board and I drift away thinking about random things like shit to do after school and how this has been the best first day of school I've ever had and while I'm thinking that I hear the teacher say.

"Alright class the bells going to ring in about 5 minutes so you can pack up." so I shake my head to clear it and pack my stuff up and then turn to Daryl to see him packing up and when he finishes we start talking until the bell rings.

Then the bell rings and we get up and go our separate ways and when I get to my locker I see everyone at theirs talking and I see a female wolf with light grey fur and a black stripe that goes from the beginning of her beck to the end of her tail. When I have my stuff is all over to them and say,

"Hey guys ready?" I ask smiling they all nod and the I knew the female would say,

"Who's this?" she asks,

"Oh this is Andrew. Andrew meet Eva, Eva meet Andrew." says Robert and we shake hands and then she says.

"Oh yeah I saw you at lunch but we didn't talk." I nod and say,

"Yeah sounds right." and we start walking to the art class talking as we do and as we walk into the class we see groups of desks big enough to hold our entire group so we sit down at one and the teacher starts talking; explaining what the rules in the class are and her expectations and all of that and then she says that we can draw what we want on the scrap paper for today so we all grab a piece and start drawing our own thing. Me drawing a mountain landscape but it doesn't work out well I chuckle at my work and put my pencil down and look at my watch seeing that there is 10 minutes left in class. I look around at everyone's drawings and see Roberts drawing of a wolf and I'm amazed at the level of detail and say,

"Wow Robert that's amazing!" I say smiling; he looks up at me and smiles back and say,

"Thanks man, yours isn't half bad either." He says motioning to my pathetic attempt at a mountain which I laugh at and say,

"it's chicken scratch compared to yours man." and he shakes his head and says,

"Now you're not giving yourself enough credit man!" and as he says that the bell rings and we all pack up and go to our lockers, get our stuff and head out the doors and stop in the parking lot and start talking. After about half an hour Humphrey looks at his watch and says.

"Oh crap guys I gotta go!" he says walking to his car and gets in, leaving with us waving to him. Kate and Lilly looks at each other and then nod and say.

"Yeah we are going off too." says Kate

"Yeah so am I, what about you Robert?" says Eva looking at Robert. He ponders the question and then says.

"Yeah I'm going to head out." says Robert walking off to his car and Eva going out the same way to her car leaving me Abby and Garth. We continue talking until Abby says.

"Well I gotta go you two see ya later" she says waving as she leaves as she drives away we look at each other and I say.

"And then there was two." he chuckles at that and is about to say something when we hear a voice behind us say.

"Well if it isn't bigger dumber version of me and the stupid ass new kid!" says the voice and I know exactly who shout it; I turn to see Devin and his little friends standing there. I'm about to retaliate when I hear Garth say.

"Yeah, fuck you too Devin." he says smiling and then Devin says.

"Oh come on Garth be nice, were all friends here!" he says holing his arms out. I smirk at this and say,

"Oh yeah totally friends, especially after that weak ass hit you gave me to the head." I say tapping my head, his expression sours at this and he puts his arms down and walks towards me and is about to pat me on the shoulder but I grab his hand and wrench it back and pull it up behind his back. He grunts in pain and I say.

"Don't touch me, you don't have the right my friend." I say throwing him at his goons and he gets up and says,

"Ok tough guy I was trying be nice but-" he is cut off by me punching him in the face, he staggers back and looks at me with a pissed expression with blood dripping out of his nose and says.

"You'll get yours man." I look at him with a smirk and say.

"Yeah murder yourself." and with that me and Garth get into our cars and drive away as I pull out I see him finger me in the rear view mirror so I stick my hand out the window and finger him back after a few seconds I pull it back in and chuckle and begin the drive to my house and when I get there I open the garage and park in it and walk up the stairs to the actual house and throw my backpack on the floor and say.

"Well that was and interesting day." I chuckle at that then grab a can of coke and open it taking a sip and walk over to my shelf full of movies that sits beside the TV and start browsing through them. After a few minutes I decide to go with Halloween 1978, the thing 1981 and Friday the 13th 1980 I put Friday the 13th into the DVD player and sit on the couch turning on the TV. I take a sip out of my coke and say

"Hopefully it's as good as I remember it being." and with that I begin the movie thinking about the day's events, a smile growing on my face at the moment when I nailed Devin in the face I think about whether he deserved it and decide.

"Yeah he deserved it he was dissing Garth and me so yeah he did." I say nodding and then I start to pay attention to the movie and soon I drift off to sleep.

**A/N there we go! Another chapter out of the park hope it was good thanks to Crowwolf for Eva and Robert thanks to Humphrey loves Kate for Kody and thanks country wolf dog for CJ that's it good night all it's 3:05 right now so night guys. (hey guys this is the author note from 02/19/13 the other part about it being 3 in the morning was written on the weekend so how was it? Good? bad? I hope good that's it bye guys se you in a little bit!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey guys here's chapter five and if you read chapter fours author note you will know I have some sad news my friend John died today February 19th 2013 so I would like to dedicate this to him and my other friend Shawn who died on August 21st 2011 that's it guys besides thanks crowwolf for editing bye guys**

Chapter five

(Andrew's POV 5 hours later)

As I wake up on the couch feeling groggy I look around to see its dark outside which means I've been asleep for some time, I slowly get up off the couch and walk to the kitchen.

When I get to the kitchen I plug in a sandwich maker and take out the bread, butter and a slice of marble cheese, as I put the butter on the bread I hear my phone go off and once I finish with the butter I put it all in the sandwich maker and go to my phone I check it to see a number on it I don't recognize and a text saying.

'_Hey Andrew this is Robert_,' I raise my eyebrow at how he got my number and I decide. _Ask him after adding him to my contacts_. Once I send a message back I go and check on the sandwich seeing it's not done yet and then I get a message from Robert saying,

'_Um dude you have Facebook enough said_.' when I read this I can't help but chuckle and then I laugh even harder when I get a message from him that says.

'_enunwjundhmwsdhnemsuduununun ruh wudnunun_' for some reason it makes me laugh and I say.

'_Please explain unless you were trying to sound like Chewbacca if that's the case then good jib_ :)' I send to him and as so as I get a message from him I face palm myself because he says,

'_Who's Chewbacca_?' to which I cannot help but respond,

'_ER MAH GERD! How do you not know what Chewbacca is! You need to see more movies man!_' to which he responds,

'_Interesting_.' I chuckle at this and take the sandwich out of the maker seeing it's done and I put it on a plate and sit down on the couch as I sit down I check my watch and see it says 8:30 which surprises me that I was out that long, then get a message from Robert saying,

'_Here's everyone's numbers_.' and then he sends me everybody's numbers, I add them all to my contacts and then I think about what to do for the next few hours, after a few minutes of pondering I decide to go and workout in the workout room on the other side of the house close to my room.

As I get up and walk to the room I finally notice how quite it is in the house which makes me chuckle, as I reach the door I am greeted by complete darkness I reach my hand in looking for the light switch half expecting my hand to be chopped off by Jason as I flick the light on I chuckle at my thoughts and I walk in setting my phone down and setting the plate With the sand witch down.

I head to my room to get into my workout clothes which in full is just shorts. As I walk into my room I am greeted by my belongings and then I go to my dresser and pull out a pair of blue and black shorts, I put them on an then take off my hoodie and shirt and then I head back into the workout room and begin to workout.

(1 hour later)

As I finish I can feel the sweat on my forehead and I put all the equipment away and then I go and check my phone and I see a messages from Robert saying

_'Andrew, are you there?'_

_'Are you just reading these and not saying anything?'_

_'You are aren't you? Ghost!'_ I chuckle at Him and then I walk into my room, throwing my phone on my bed and then I go into the bathroom to take a shower.

After 20 minutes I jump out of the shower and put on my sleeping clothes and I watch TV for another hour then I decide to go to sleep so I hop into my bed and then after a few minutes I fall asleep.

(The next day)

I wake up to my alarm going off and I start to go through my daily routine of showering, getting clothes and when I get down the stairs I grabs banana and eat it and then I check my phone and I feel my mood darken immediately when I read the text from my uncle that says,

'_Andrew... I don't know how to say this but... John died in a snowmobile accident in Nunavut today.'_ after I finish reading I sit down on the couch and I look down at my hands, I know I should be sadder then I am but after my mother's death, father's death, Shawn's death and others I just feel used to it now. I unlock my phone and say to my uncle

'_Thanks for letting me know.. When's the funeral_?' he texts me back a minute later and says.

'_On April 21st_.'

'_Ok I'll be there…No matter what_.'

'_Ok bye buddy, try to have a good time at school._'

'_I will thanks uncle_.' and with that I check my watch seeing its 8:25 so I go into the garage and get into the stingray turning it on and heading out the garage door and beginning the drive to school.

As I drive I think about all the memories I have with John and I smile until I remember he's gone now but then I tell myself that I have to keep remembering him and Shawn for their sake. As I pull in I sigh and get out of the car. I walk to the front of the school seeing my friends and they all wave at me and I wave back but they notice my expression and when I get there they ask.

"What's wrong?" says Robert with the others saying something similar.

"I found out my friend died in a snowmobile accident today." I say lowering my head, I hear gasps from them and I feel someone's paw on my shoulder

"I'm so sorry man, were you close?" says Kody, the others nodding in agreement.

"Yes we were very much and thank you all for your sympathies." I say looking up and smiling at them.

"Good at least you can look past it to the good side since your smiling, so shall we head to class?" says Humphrey and on cue the bell rings I nod and I check my schedule seeing I have language, math, computers, lunch, art and then last social. The next three classes are a blur and I barely remember them, all I remember is going to them, leaving and then getting to my locker and now we all go our separate ways for lunch with Daryl, Kody, CJ and me going to Wendy's and, as we get there I see the one person I didn't want to.

Devin sitting there with his goons talking as we walk in me and Devin and me lock eyes and I stand there staring him down until he looks away, I smile from the satisfaction of beating him and then we order our food and sit down. As we eat we talk about random things and then we talk about John for a few minutes and then I hear a voice behind me say.

"Who's this douche bag John?" I turn and see Devin standing there with the familiar smirk on his face I just sigh and say.

"None off your damn business." I turn and I know I shouldn't have but I wait a few seconds and I slightly turn my sad so I can see his hand, I see it clench and twitch and as it swings I turn, grab it and then I pull him towards me and wrench his arm up behind his back. I can feel the anger boiling inside me and I know I can rip the kids head off if I wanted to but I breathe deeply and say.

"learn to stay out of others business or you'll get killed." I hold him there for a few seconds then throw him to his friends I turn to the others and say.

"You done?" they all nod and I say.

"Well lets go before I kill the kid." they nod and chuckle and we get up and head out getting into Daryl's dodge ram and driving back to school.

As we get there we hop out and find the others talking about where they went for lunch and the events of earlier, the bell rings and I grab my stuff for art and we all head to the class sitting down at the same table. The art teacher begins explaining the assignment for the day and she hands out sketchbooks to us all and as she hands them out she says.

"If you guys want these at the end of the year you gotta pay 10$." when she hands me one I hand her ten dollars from my pocket she smiles and says thank you and once they are all handed out we all start doing the assignment- draw a mountain landscape. And at the end of class she gets us to all hand in our sketchbooks for her to mark. When we all sit down after giving them to her I say.

"How do you guys think you did?" I look around the group and I see a couple of signals saying either good or okay and then Humphrey says

"I hope I did well but I'm not sure." I nod and say.

"Yeah me too man." and with that he bell rings and we all head our separate ways to our last class except me and Robert who both have social.

When we get there the teacher hands us out a worksheet to do and say it's for tomorrow. I look it over seeing it's about the ancient civilizations we discussed yesterday which makes me smile because I know I will ace it and after 45 minutes I am done all 6 pages of it and I look behind me to see Robert on page 6 last question but he is sort of struggling so I ask him.

"Need help?" he looks up and says,

"Yeah, Ra is the Egyptian god of what?" I chuckle and say

"The sun." with a knowing smile.

"Ok thanks man, done!" and we go and hand it into the teacher and after a few minutes of talking the bell rings and we got to our lockers, and head to our cars we meet up with the group and talk and eventually our numbers dwindle to me, CJ, Daryl and Robert. We stand there for a couple of minutes until I decide to ask.

"Does anybody want to go to the new die hard movie?" I look at each of the, and see they are thinking and eventually they all say sure, I pull out my phone and check the time the movie starts at and I say.

"Movie starts at 6:45 so meet there at 6:30?" I say and after a few seconds we all agree and then we all head to our separate houses. As I get home I check the clock and see it says 4:30 and I chuckle and say

"Wow I was here for a long time!" and I lay down on the couch to take a nap and set my phone for 5:50 so I have time to get ready.

(1 and 20 minutes later)

I sit up feeling rejuvenated and I turn my alarm off and head to the shower when I get there I take off my clothes and hop in when I turn on the water I am shocked by the cold but I quickly get over it and enjoy it.

After 7 minutes I jump out put on my clothes, put on deodorant and cologne, and I check the time and see its only 6:05 so I watch a few minutes of TV and then I go to the garage door trying to decide whether I should take the stingray or something else, I decide to go with a British racing green Miata.

I head down the stairs and grab the Miata, open the garage door and drive out closing it as I do and then I head to the theater parking near the front, I get out and look around to see Robert, Daryl and CJ already here so I head over to them and say.

"Ready?" and they nod so we walk in, get our tickets and food and then go sit down in the theater in the middle section. As we sit down we talk about whether any of them have seen any of the other die hard movies, I look at them with a raised eyebrow because none of them have seen many of them but I don't have time to say anything because the movie starts.

(Almost two hours later)

We stand up and head out of the movie theater as we walk out I say.

"So what did you think?"

"I liked it considering I haven't seen any of the others." says Robert

"Yeah me too." says Daryl and CJ nods

"Well see you guys later then." I say and we all head to our own cars and then drive off. As I get home I suddenly get a wave of tiredness through me and I feel like I will fall asleep in the car so I get into the house quickly and check the clock seeing 9:20 makes me question why I'm so tired but I watch TV for about an hour then I get into my sleeping clothes. I then flop down on the bed and fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey guys here's the next chapter and I think that's it go ahead and read :)**

Chapter six: Its Friday!

(Andrew's POV)

_'Buzz, buzz, buzz.'_ I scrunch my eyes and open them looking around and looking at my phone, seeing it saying it's time to get up so I grab it and shut it off.

I sit up in the bed and get off of it but when I stand my legs fail me and I fall to the floor banging my head on the bed I stand up rubbing my head and, then laughing at myself and going into the shower.

(Ten minutes later)

I get out of the shower and put on my clothes; a gray fox t shirt, black jeans and a green hoodie. I put on my cologne and jewelry and then head down the stairs to get food.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs I go towards the kitchen stopping mid walk to look out the window, after looking for a few seconds I continue towards the kitchen.

As I get into the kitchen I grab an apple and 2 turkey bites from the fridge and I bite into the turkey bite as I chew I walk around the house trying to see if there's is anything that needs doing before I leave and I see nothing, so I check the clock and see it says "8:20" so I head to the garage and open the door, turn on the light and walk down the stairs and head to my blue Bentley GT, hop in, start it and pull out of the garage heading down the road towards school.

As I drive I look around seeing dark clouds and I can tell that today is going to be an extremely rainy day and that makes me a little sad but I shrug it off as I pull into the school parking lot.

As I pull in I look around to see some people walking around but I don't see the group or anyone in it so I hop out of the car and lock it and start walking toward the school.

As I walk into the school I see Robert and the others talking so I walk over to join them. As I reach them I say.

"Hey guys what's up?" they all wave or say hi back to me and Humphrey answers.

"Nothing much man were all pretty good how about you?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm pretty good man." as I say that the bell rings, I pull out my schedule of classes and see I have language, math, physics, history then last home ec.

So I go to my locker and grab my stuff and head to the language room, as I sit down I look around to see a few people already in the class but nobody I know so I just sit in the desk waiting for the class to start.

When the class does start after what seems like forever the teacher begins a lecture about novels and the importance of overcoming obstacles within movies and novels and I just fade in and out and before I know it the bell rings and I stand up and am out of the class.

As I walk out I bump into someone and I see them fall but when I look to see who it is I see Devin and that makes me smirk and I stand back up and walk away leaving him there.

The next two classes go by in a blur and the next thing I know I'm standing in from front of my locker with Daryl waving his hand in front of my face, I shake my head to become aware of my surroundings and say.

"Wha-what!?" I say surprised,

"You ready for lunch?" he says again raising his eyebrows,

"Yeah where are we going?" I ask

"We are going to subway with Abby, Valori, CJ and Christa." I nod remembering the plan,

"Ok let's go." I say and we head out to the parking lot, hop in the GT and then I pull out if the parking lot and see Abby and Valori waving at me so I pull up next to the sidewalk and they jump in the backseat and we drive to subway talking while we do.

As we walk in we see CJ and Christa already sitting down so we order, I pay for everybody and we sit down with them. We talk while we eat and then we finish and drive back to the school as we get there the bell rings and we go to our next classes with me and Robert going to our history class as we get there we get another booklet and we are told it will be for homework if not finished but we finish it with ease and we start talking to each other with him asking me about the bullet wound on my arm,

"Hey man where did you get that bullet wound?" he asks pointing to it,

"I got it when my dad died. We were walking down a Street and a shootout randomly erupted and my dad was hit in the heart and I was hit in the arm." I say looking at him and he puts his hand on my shoulder and says.

"I'm sorry man you okay?" I nod and say

"Yeah I'm okay thanks man." I say, and then I got a look at his scar on his left eye and asked, "How'd you get that scar?"

He pursed his lips and said, "I know what it's like to lose a parent as well. When I was twelve, my mother was murdered right in front of me. My dad was in the military and in Washington D.C. for debriefing when it happened so he wasn't anywhere near there to protect us. Both my parents knew her murderer. Grage his name was. Was because of the fact he's now dead. He gave me this scar after he…" he stopped and then said in a low voice, "After he killed her."

I patted him on the shoulder and asked, "You ok?" and Robert looked up at me and smiled and said after brushing his arm across his eyes, "Yea, I'm fine. It's a painful memory, so in a way were in the same boat." Then he got a rueful smile and said, "You know, after all that happened. And well my dad went on a hunt, don't ask, he made a company called Warguard. It's a protection agency. Devin thinks he can take me but he can't! I've taken on worse people than him, and won!" He said with a smile.

I chuckled at that and smiled back saying, "So you have money and a few tricks up your sleeve? You're a devious guy Robert!" To which we both laughed at that and continued onto more light hearted topics.

As we talk the bell rings and we get up and head to our lockers to put our stuff away so we can go to home ec class.

As we get there we sit down and after a few minutes the teacher tells us we are cooking blueberry lemon muffins today and we all get ready to cook.

By the end of the class we have all made and eaten our muffins with only one fire being started by a group and another group using salt instead of sugar.

As we talk we all see what the other is doing over the weekend and we decide that we are all going to meet somewhere tomorrow but don't decide where when the bell rings and Robert says he will text all of us and we go our separate ways.

As I get home I kick off my shoes and throw my backpack on the floor saying, "Thank god it's Friday!" and lay on the couch and before I knew it I fall asleep.

**A/N so how was that guys? Don't you feel bad for Robert and Andrew? But whatever and yeah it was Friday when I wrote this but it's monday today so that's weird! But whatever guys I think that's all besides thanks crowwolf for editing bye guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's chapter seven for all of you and thanks crowwolf for editing this that's it guys go ahead and read**

Chapter seven

(Andrew's POV 6 hours later)

I wake up feeling rejuvenated and ready to do stuff but when I realize it's already 10:00 I just throw the idea of doing something out the window.

So I decide to make an extremely rushed supper of grilled cheese and turkey bites, as I finish eating it with gusto I head to the couch, plop down on it and look to the side t0 my shelf of movies.

After a few minutes of scanning it for something to watch I decide to watch saw II, I pop it into the blue ray player and sit back down waiting to start the movie with the remote. As I wait my phone buzzes and I check to see it say.

'_Hey man where are you and why aren't you answering?_' I check and see it is from Robert so I type back

'_I was sleeping :P not my fault it was a long day today. But what's up_?' as I send it I set my phone down on the couch and start the movie as I start it I get another text saying

'_Oh ok that makes sense :) and yeah today was a long day but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall tomorrow?_' I think about it and say

'_Sure! What time and what's the mall called._'

'_It is called the 13th street mall because well it's on 13th street so yeah they are very clever -_- but anyway we will meet there at around 12:00 sound good?'_ I think about it and say

'_Yeah sounds good man so what you doing?_' I ask and wait for his response after a few minutes I get something I wasn't expecting. A giant paragraph of what he is doing and what he's been doing for the past six hours as I read through it I make mental notes to acknowledge certain things, after reading through I send him a long message ending in.

'_You still didn't tell me what you're doing currently_.' and as I send that I feel him screwing up his face at me which makes me smile.

'_Ha-ha very funny -_- I am doing nothing really how about you?_' he says back,

'_I am watching saw II, talking to you and sitting here…Oh yeah and breathing.'_ I say to him holding back my laughter after a few seconds he says

'_Ha-ha yeah pretty sure we are all doing that :)_' I think about how to respond and I grow and evil smile on my face as I type.

'_Well then you aren't doing nothing you are doing many things you just don't know it._'

'_Well blah to you sir blah!_' I smile at this and say

"_Is that you surrender text that I have proven my point?_' I ask him smiling and he texts me back,

'_No! I will never be defeated! Oh wait phones dying guess I have to go. -_- damn phone._' I smile at this and say

'_Well looks like I won this and that's too bad your phones dying well talk to you later man.'_ I say and put my phone down. As I watch the movie I start to play less attention to my phone and then right at the part where the girl gets thrown into the pit of needles I feel my phone buzz I look at it cock my head and say.

"Really? Right at the good part too!", after saying that I grab it and check who it is, but as I grab it buzzes again. I check it an see I'm getting a phone call from…Abby! I quickly answer and say,

"Hello?!" In an over excited voice that isn't natural for me. I hear her giggle and respond

"Hey Andrew what's up?"

"Oh nothing much just watching saw II and sitting here, you?"

"I'm not doing much just hanging out and watching, TV."

"Oh yeah that's cool so did you need something or was this just an "I'm bored" call?"

"Oh right! Are you going to the mall tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am why?"

"Just wondering, alright talk to you later Andrew."

"Yeah, see ya." and with that I hang up and start the movie again.

(About an hour later)

As the movie finishes I feel a rush of energy and try to decide what to do with it and I decide after thinking a while to go for a walk.

As I get up I look around for my shoes and see them on the floor, I put them on then go to my room. I spray some more cologne on and then head out the room and head out the door.

As I walk the door I feel a blast of fresh air hit me and I smile at this. I head down the sidewalk toward the town. As I walk I look around and then I pull out my headphones and plug them into my phone and click shuffle, as I do I hear "buck the world" by young buck start playing. I bob my head with the music and then u turn onto another street and after a few minutes of walking I see a group of four or five guys coming towards me and I take out my headphones.

As I walk toward them I start weighing the chances of me winning a fight since it was an old habit. Three of them were pretty small and the other two were medium sized but as I come closer I start to notice that I know three of them, two of them being some of Devin's goons and the other being Devin himself. As we get with speaking distance he says.

"Well, well, well, look who's taking a walk! Going to meet your boyfriend Daryl?" I smirk at this and say

"Yeah, yeah talk all the shit you want Devin you ain't scaring or intimidating me with your goons and also pretty sure the only gay ones here are you and your friends." he narrows his eyes and says.

"Nice comeback bro, how about you actually come at me or are you to scared to lose your jewelry?" he says laughing I shake my head and say.

"Na man I ain't scared of you or anybody and my jewels are staying right where they are." I say and he doesn't say anything back so I turn around and being walking I smile to myself for a few seconds until I hear a distinctive click that I recognizes as a pocket knife coming out and I turn to be slashed across the chest by a knife I look down to see my t shirt ripped and blood coming out and down my chest I look up and see it wasn't even Devin who did the cutting it was one of his goons.

He takes another swipe but I dodge it and grab his wrist, twist it making the knife fall and breaking his wrist. He grunts in pain and I nail him in the face he falls and doesn't get up. The other larger one comes at me and I block his hit and keep hitting him with fast punches and eventually he is tired out and I hit him once in the side of the head an he goes down.

The other two come at me at once and I hold them off for a while and then I grab one and throw him away, grab the other and throw him into a building knocking him out cold the other try's to hit me but is too disoriented and I hit him once in the stomach and he falls.

I look to Devin to see him with a surprised look on his face, I can hear myself breathing heavily and I look down to see a large amount of blood coming out I turn and start walking away but I hear him running at me and I turn but instead of being hit I feel him tackle me trying to hit me but misses and then I feel a tug and then I see him running away.

I raise my eyebrow and then feel my neck, and I notice that my chain is gone! I wouldn't really care but what makes me angry is that it was the one my father gave me before he died.

"Fucker!" I yell and I get up and I think about going after him but I realize that I may bleed out if I don't get home.

I stagger home and as I get home I rush into the kitchen, pull off my hoodie and shirt and then go into the cabinet with the medical supplies in it.

I pull out gauze and disinfectant and apply some to the cuts and then wrap them in the gauze. I make sure the bleeding is okay and I sit down on the couch with rage coursing through my veins.

I get up off the couch and head down the hallway, stopping at the last door on the right and opening it, walking in and flicking the light switch on.

When I see the contents of the room I smile evilly, the contents of the room being my father's gun collection. Quite a few assorted types of guns.

Shotguns, handguns, rifles, snipers and a few bows too but my favorite part are my custom made weapons modeled after horror movie killers weapons. I look them over seeing Leatherface's chainsaw, Freddy's glove, Jason's machete, Michael's butcher knife and many others as I look them over I say.

"You never... Should have... Fucked with me..."I shake my head feeling my reasonable side come in and say

"Is violence the answer?" I look down at my chest and sigh, saying

"I guess at this point it is." I go through and check the guns stopping at my favorite. A golden plated .44 magnum my dad gave me as a present for my 16th birthday. I check it and smile holding it and check the sights and say.

"I love this gun." and put it back in its case, walking out of the room and turning the light off.

I feel a little better and I feel tired from the blood loss so I go to sleep after re-applying fresh gauze on the wound and I go to sleep thinking,

_Paybacks a bitch Devin…Payback is a bitch._

_**A/N how was that? Devins an ass right? I would hope my mission of making him evil has been completed and i think that's it alright bye guys see ya soon**._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N hey guys heres the next chapter of hilltop for you thanks crowwolf for editing this thats it guys go ahead and read **

Chapter eight

Andrew's POV the next day

Ding... Ding... Ding

"_Grr_ what the?" I say opening my eyes and turning to my phone seeing I have messages. I grab it and check the time my eyes widen and my expression becomes pissed off when I see 7:30 on the clock I check and see its Daryl saying

"hello…Hello? Andrew? Are you awake? You should be by now." and different variations of that I put my phone in do not disturb mode and set it down turning over again.

After a few minutes of silence it starts buzzing and I look at it seeing Daryl requesting a face time call, I unplug the phone and flick it open it turns on to a feed of a smiling happy Daryl and in the corner an extremely tired and pissed off as all hell me.

I rub my eyes with one hand holding the phone with the other and say in a scratchy voice,

"What in the hell do you want! It is 7:30! In the morning! On a weekend! What is your malfunction! There better be someone dead if you're doing this!" he giggles and says,

"_Oh please you should always be waking up at 7:30 even if it's a weekend man!_" he says in an enthusiastic voice I scowl at him, narrow my eyes and say.

"Murder yourself." and toss the phone on the bed getting up I walk into the frame and as soon as he sees the bandages his tone turns from happy to scared and worried and he says in a high pitched voice.

"_What in the hell happened to your chest!?_" I look down and then at the camera and my face turns even more pissed off when I remember last night.

"Oh yeah Devin and his bitch friends jumped me and I got stabbed and my chain got jacked." I say clenching my fist, he nods and says.

"_Oh that's not nice, are you okay?_"

"The fact that I'm walking and talking and going to the mall today is a sign that yes I'm good."

"_Well that's good I guess what, if he's there at the mall though_?" he says worried

"I will take care of it that's, why I have this." I say going over to the dresser holding up a large stainless steel knife his eyes widen and he says.

"_Dude, don't do anything you're going to regret_." I look at him and say

"It's a scare tactic dude, I'm not going to stab him in public; that will end my high school year faster than the school getting blown up!" when I say this he loosens up and says

"_Ok, good so what's up_?" I look at him and say

"Nothing much, but since you woke me up I'm going or hop in the shower I'll give you a call when I am out ok?"

"_Yeah sure see ya man._" he says and hangs up the phone I nod and them I go into the bathroom to shower.

(10 minutes later)

I hop out of the shower and put my jewelry back on; as I put them on I look at my chest.

I take off the gauze to see the wound starting to scab, I nod, wrap it in fresh gauze and then I walk out and put my clothes on, nothing special just a red shirt, black jeans and a black and red hoodie to contrast with both my shirt and jeans.

As I put all my stuff on I throw some cologne on and then I go over to a small dresser type thing in the corner of the room and when I get there I look up above it to a small wooden rack in the wall that has my chains on it.

I look through them and decide on a gold one with a cross as a pendent and a smaller silver one with small pieces of sapphires, rubies and emeralds in it. I put them both on and say,

"Well pretty soon I'll have a third one on my neck." as I say that I grab my phone off the bed and walk out the door.

As I get to the kitchen I eat a breakfast of a banana, an apple, a cheese bun and a coffee. As I finish the coffee I look at the clock seeing 8:15 on it and I say.

"Took longer than usual...Oh well it's the weekend." and then I grab my phone and call Daryl. After a few seconds he answers and says.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey man its Andrew."

"_Ah Mr. Andrew I've been expecting you_." he says in a English accent I chuckle and say.

"Do you expect me to talk?" I wait hoping he will get the joke and I smile when he says.

"_No Mr. Bond I expect you to die_!" as he finishes we both burst into laughter after we finish laughing I ask him.

"So what's up?" he thinks and says.

"Nothing much you?"

"Nothing really, got stabbed less than 12 hours ago though." I say chuckling and he says,

"Yeah that sucks man." after that we stay in awkward silence until I say.

"By the way if you don't mind me asking, what's your story?" he thinks for a bit and says,

"Well I was born in the Red deer regional hospital and I was adopted that day I don't know who my mom and dad are though; but apparently my mom died 4 years ago and my dad died a year or so ago but they won't tell me who they were for some reason." when he says the dates it makes me think about how it's the same years as when my parents died I ask him,

"Oh I'm sorry man what's your birthday?" he says

"Thanks and its January 14th." my eyes widen at this because it is completely possible that he is my older brother since my birthday is the 30th of December.

"Oh that's cool mine is the 30th of December." and then we continue talking for about an hour until he says.

"I gotta go dude see ya later." and with that he hangs up, leaving me alone.

As I think about what to do I think about last night and I feel the rage and energy coursing through me in a few seconds and I decide.

"I gotta go workout." and with that I take off my hoodie and shirt and throw them on the couch and head to the workout room.

(1 hour and a half later)

I walk out sweating and tired and pumped up as I look myself over I decide.

"I need another shower." as I say that I walk back into my room and into the bathroom.

(15 minutes later).

I walk down the hall to the couch and put my shirt and hoodie back on and I check the clock seeing 11:00 and I nod and then I decide to watch TV for the rest of the time until I have to go

(40 minutes later)

I turn the TV off then grab my phone out of the charger on the wall that I had it plugged into to make sure it was fully charged.

I go down the hallway to the gun room and grab my golden plated revolver, put it in my belt and then put a knife in my belt as I leave the room I say

"Scare tactic only." I look at the keys and decide to drive my silver Mercedes Benz SL550. I walk down the stairs to the car and start it and plug in my iPhone to the player.

I drive out the garage and press play as I press it "back down" by 50 cent comes on and I smirk at this and then I start driving toward the mall.

As I pull into the parking lot I see the others standing there in a group and I wave to them as I step out if the car I walk over to the group and I see a mixture of happy faces and multiple worried faces I raise my eyebrow and say

"What? Did I do something?" Humphrey shakes his head and says.

"No you didn't do anything we just heard from Daryl about what happened last night, let's see." he says trying to get me to show the wound I sigh and nod and unzip my hoodie and lift up my shirt showing the cut I hear a few of them gasp and then I see Humphrey nod and say,

"That is definitely a big cut are you sure you're ok?" I shake my head and say

"I'm fine guys come on let's go!" I say walking toward the mall, as I do I whisper to myself.

"This will be fun."

**A/N There we go guys another chapter done well that's it guys talk to you later bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys here is the next chapter of hilltop it is a pretty exciting chapter if you ask me but I want your opinion on it guys! Thanks crowwolf for editing this! That's it bye guys**

Chapter nine the mall

(Andrew's POV)

As I walk in I see a couple people walking around but nowhere near as many as I would expect for a mall on a Saturday. As we walk in we start talking about what we all plan to do.

"So what's the plan you guys?" I say looking at them Humphrey looks at me and says.

"Well we were planning on going in groups of two; me and Kate, Garth and Lilly, CJ and Christa, Robert and Eva, Daryl and Valori…and finally you and Abby." he says gaining an evil smile I give him my "shut up" face and then say,

"Ok sounds good to me, when do we meet back here?" I say looking at the others, after a few seconds Garth snaps his fingers and says.

"How about in an hour and half?" everyone thinks on it and says yes and we go our separate ways. As we do me and Abby start talking and I ask her.

"Where do you want to shop for first?" I look at her and I can see she's trying to decide but can't so I say

"We can shop for you first; I know it's what you want." I say with a chuckle she blushes and says.

"Alright if you want to do that for me." I nod and she starts leading me around to different stores and I follow her and hold whatever she needs me to but what surprises me is when she asks me

"Can you come with me for a sec?" I look at her and say

"Sure…" and I follow her and my eyes widen when she leads me to the change rooms. I look at her and say.

"You can't be serious." and she looks me, cocks her head gives me the "get your mind out of the gutter" look and says.

"No you're just going to stand here and tell me how I look in the outfits! God get your mind out of the gutter!" I put up my hands in conceit and she goes into the change room and comes out five minutes later wearing a light blue blouse and a pair of grey jeans, she looks at me waiting for a judgment and I say.

"You look great in it but then again you look great in anything." I smile as I say it and she blushes like mad and says.

"Oh Andrew you're so nice and such a flirt." I smile and say.

"But it's true." she shakes her head and goes back into the change room. This pattern continues for about 20 minutes but when she comes out wearing an electric blue shirt with dark blue jeans I for some reason find that it makes her look even better than she did before, which I thought was impossible…though thank god I was wrong. I look at her and say.

"Wow that makes you look amazing! Or I should say even more amazing!" she blushes and smiles at me and says.

"Should I get it?" I nod and say.

"I think so but that's my opinion." she thinks about it and says.

"Ok I will give me a sec to get changed." she goes into the change room and comes out a few minutes later with her other clothes on and we go and pay. As we walk out I check my watch seeing we still have an hour left I look at her and say.

"What do you want to do for an hour?" she looks at me and says.

"Don't think you're getting away from here without clothes buddy! We are getting you stuff now."

I sigh and nod knowing it is inevitable and we head into west 49 and as we walk through I look around trying to see if anybody is around here and I don't see any of them so I walk in and see Abby already looking through stuff. When I reach her she holds up a shirt and says.

"How about this?" I look at it and see its white with a blue fox logo with green stripes going through it and a black shirt with the word fox on it in blue and orange writing. I take them both and she hands me a blue hoodie with a Volcom logo and I smile at the fact that the hoodie matches her eye color I grab it all and say.

"Is this it?" she nods and I go to the change rooms, take of my hoodie and shirt off but making sure to keep the knife and revolver hidden and put on the white shirt and the blue hoodie and I step out. As I do she smiles and says.

"Looks good, try on the other shirt now." I nod and go back in coming out with another shirt on and she nods and says.

"That looks good too, kinda blends in with your fur." I smile and say.

"Ok let's go pay." I say putting on my clothes I brought with me and then we go and pay I check my watch seeing we have another half an hour left and I say

"What now?" she shrugs and says

"I don't know what do you want to do?" with an curious expression.

"I don't know…do you want to just walk around for a bit?" she nods and we start waking talking as we do.

As we walk she takes an unexpected turn into a jewelry store and I smile when she starts looking at stuff, I walk up beside her and say.

"See anything you like?" she looks at me and points to two rings that are golden with intricate designs on them and they have a little display beside them that says

"2 for 1 sale one for Male one for female." I look at her and say.

"You want them?" I say with smile.

"One for you one for me." she says and smiles at me I nod and tell the store employee that we will buy them, when he says the price Abby reaches into her wallet and I put my hand over her wallet and say

"I got this." she looks at me and says.

"Are you sure?" I nod and give the employee the money and he hands us the rings and I give her hers and I take off one of my normal gold bands, slip it in my pocket and put on the new ring. I am surprised to see it fits perfectly I look at her and say.

"How's yours fit?" she looks at me and says.

"Great and thank you Andrew, you're so nice." I am about to say something when she leans in and kisses me, I am surprised by this but I don't stop it and I kiss her back and we release she lets out a deep breath and says.

"There we go." I look at her and say

"Abby?" she looks at me and says

"Yeah?" I feel a lump forming in my throat from nervousness but I swallow it and say

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime." she smiles at this and I feel like I am the happiest person in the world

"Yes Andrew of course I would love to." I smile and I say.

"Great, we will decide later then?" she nods and I say.

"Ok, I gotta grab something, here can you give me a second?" She nods and walks out sitting on a bench and pulling out her phone I nod and turn to the door and walk back in and say to the employee.

"What kinds of necklaces do you have?" he looks at me and says.

"We have gold, silver, white gold, bronze and many others." he points to a display case and I head over to it examining each of them and I decide on a white gold one with a large sapphire in a pendent on it I point toward it and pay the price and slip it and the box in my pocket and head out to her again.

"Ok ready." she looks up and nods saying

"Ok let's go." we head back to where we decided to meet and see everyone else already there. Humphrey waves to us and says.

"Hey guys take you long enough?!" I look at him and say.

"We are what one minute late? Calm down bro!" I say to him and he chuckles and I look around to see everyone has at least one bag with them. As we talk I hear Garth say

"So food time now right?" he says eager to eat, we all agree and we head to the food court.

As we get there I feel an uneasy feeling set over me and I start looking around like a madman trying to find what's giving me the feeling and when my eyes find it my expression turns stone cold Humphrey notices my expression and follows my stare and then says.

"Guys we gotta go." but I'm already gone and heading towards him. As I get closer to him he notices me and I say.

"Enough ducking and dodging we finish this now, you and me only." he looks at me and says.

"Fine but they don't have to leave." pointing to his goons.

"Fine but they can't interfere." he nods and we stand up and head out to the parking lot with our people following us.

As we get out into the parking lot we wave out people to the side and I notice he has my chain on and that just makes me even angrier I go over to Robert and say.

"They make one move towards us…drop them." he nods and so does Daryl and CJ. I am about to say something else when he says.

"Come on little boy saying by to your boyfriends is over." I walk over to across from him and smile and say.

"Ladies first." I say with my hands out on either side of me.

I expect a witty comeback but he just charges and I am surprised by the stupidity of him but I then remember who I'm fighting and I easily deflect and counter his charge hitting him twice in the gut.

He gets up and then he takes a left swing I grab it and then he takes a right swing I grab that one and I smile at him.

He smiles back then kicks me in the stomach which makes me let go of him and then he uppercuts me in the face, I am dazed by this and I feel blood flowing from my nose.

I smile and shake my head, he laughs and then comes at me with a flurry of blows, I deflect most of them and when I see my chance I fire back hitting him in the stomach winding him.

I then unleash a bunch of blows hitting him in the stomach and head; I finish the barrage by nailing him in the side of the head. When it contacts his head starts moving around weirdly and then he shakes his head and is back in but not fully.

I can see he's holding back something now and is less cautious of his surroundings which isn't a good idea when fighting me.

I lead him towards a car and then I hit him in the stomach, kick out his legs then take hold of his head and slam it into the hood of the car and allow him to slide onto the ground. I kneel down and grab my chain taking it off his neck and putting it back around my neck and say

"There it's done, we know who wins." I say starting to walk away smiling and the I hear the same click I heard last night I turn and side stepped to the side and his knife misses me by inches, I knock it out of his hand and then I throw him down on the ground and pull out my golden revolver cocking it.

I hear multiple gasps and I look over to see Daryl shaking his head and see Abby with a terrified look on her face. I turn my attention back to Devin and say to him

"Don't fuck with me ok? This is done, I know you're not done but I am and I will do this again if I have to." he doesn't say anything and I put my revolver back in my belt and walk over to my people leaving him there.

When I get to them I walk back into the mall and back to the food court. As we get our food and sit at a long table Abby sits beside me but I can tell she's pissed at me. We eat in silence for a few minutes until she says.

"Why the hell did you bring a gun with you Andrew?!" I look at her and then the others and say.

"It wasn't loaded, it was just to scare him and it worked, he'll leave us alone for a while now, that's all I wanted you guys." they all nodded and they said the understood and they all go back to talking and I look at Abby and say

"Stupid question but are you really mad at me?" she looks at me and says

"Andrew nothing you say is stupid and no I'm not mad at you I was just scared that you would do something you would regret." I smile at her and say

"Never Abby not as long as I have you so I take it we are still on for that date?" she chuckles and says

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smile and we continues eating and I can't help but think

'_Well today was definitely interesting._' And took another bite of what I was eating.

**A/N there we go guys how as that? Pleasethere me know in a review I hope it was exciting at least. Well seems Andrew has a date and has put his enemy in his place well thst it guys thanks for reading peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hey guys here is the next chapter of hilltoossify I took so long had to deal with some stuff if you want to know what go read my story "time to end it all" anyway go ahead and read**

Chapter ten

(Andrews POV)

As we all finish lunch we throw away our garbage and get rid of the trays and then we decide what to do for the next couple hours.

"So what now?" says Garth, looking around for replies getting none I shrug and decide to throw out the only idea I have.

"A movie maybe." he looks at me and nods and says.

"Yeah, that could work." we think about it for a while then CJ says.

"Even if we did go to a movie we wouldn't be able to agree on something." I look at him and say.

"Untrue! We all enjoy comedies and other stuff. Yeah we can't do action movies or horror movies but whatever." I hear a scoff and I turn in the direction it came from and see Kate with a annoyed look on her face and she says.

"I will have you know! Me, Lilly and Eva are perfectly fine with horror movies! That's it! Let's go, horror movie here we come!" I smile at this because I had that planned perfectly and we head towards the movie theatre and as we get there we look at the movie listings. As we read them Kate reads out the horror movies.

"The last exorcism part II, mama, dark skies and…that's It." she looks around and I feel my expression sour when she finishes reading and I say.

"Terrible, terrible, terrible wait! There is a show of Texas chainsaw 3D! Thank god!" I say and I look for opinions. Nobody is seriously jumping on any of the movies and they eventually decide to let me pick and I pick Texas chainsaw 3d.

We get our food and sit down in one row near the middle. As we sit down I check my watch seeing 2:30 and check the ticket and see it says 2:45 and I look to Abby and say.

"Well that was timed well." I say with a chuckle she smiles and says.

"Yeah…Oh it's starting." she says and I look to the screen and see it playing previews, I nod and get comfortable in my seat and take off my hoodie. As the movie starts I feel a hand on my hand and I pull it away until I realize it is Abby and then I grab her hand smile at her. She returns the smile and we begin to watch the movie.

(An hour and a half later)

We stand up after an hour and a half of mediocre horror kills, suspense and just an overall bad movie but it wasn't all bad. I had Abby grabbing my arm and cowering into me every time the chainsaw was on the screen.

As we get out of the theater I look around the group to see multiple unamused faces looking at me I then realize I am smiling from ear to ear and I say to them

"What? I never said it would be good! I knew it would be terrible!" Daryl looks at me and says.

"Then why make us go!?"

"Because we needed to kill the time and I did not want to watch any of those other movies and you let me pick so it's your guys fault!" they all roll their eyes at me and I hear Kate say.

"Well we should probably all head home." everyone nods and we all head out to the parking lot. As we go our separate ways I see it's just me, Humphrey, Kate and Abby left I look to Abby and say.

"How you getting home?" she looks at me and says.

"I got a ride from Humphrey and Kate but I told my parents I wouldn't be home for another hour and a half so I don't know what to do." she says thinking about what to do. I feel a light bulb go off in my head and I say.

"If you want you can come over to my house for a bit until you have to go and then I can drop you off." she thinks about it, nods and says.

"Sure let's go!" she says and we get into my car and drive back to my place talking as we do. As we pull into my driveway she says to me.

"This is your house?" I nod and say.

"Yes it is, why?"

"No reason, it just looks really nice." She says with a smile to which I smile and say

"Thanks!" as we pull into the driveway I get out of the car and open her door for her, she gets out and thanks me. As we walk into the house I tell her to just put her shoes anywhere and as we go to the kitchen I say.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Sure that would be great." as we walk down the hall I point out each room,

"My room is the first door on the left spare room on the right, both with a bathroom, third bathroom second door on the left with a workout room on the right and game room third door on the left and gun room on the right." she nods and says.

"May I see your room?" I nod and say.

"Go ahead." I open the door to my room and as we walk in I see my queen sized bed, my jewelry drawer, my TV and dresser and my closet, she nods and says.

"Nice room." I smile and say.

"Thanks." she walks out of the room and I follow her, she goes to the couch and sits down and I sit beside her. I look at her and say.

"So what do you want to do now?" she looks at me and says.

"We could plan the date now." I nod and say.

"Okay what do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

I think about it for a few minutes and then say "How about dinner?" she smiles at this and says.

"Sure! That's perfect."

"Okay then, where do you want to go?" I ask and she thinks and then says.

"I don't know, you got any ideas?"

"How about this restaurant near the mall called the cactus club cafe?" she thinks and says.

"Can we get in?"

"Yeah it's fine, by the way whens your birthday?"

"November 22nd and yeah that sounds good."

"Great! How about tomorrow at say- 7:00?"

"Sure is it formal or what?"

"Formal."

"Got it." Then she adopted a serious face and said pointing at me, "You better be wearing something more than a hoodie!" I chuckle and shake my head and say.

"Of course! I've got clothes for just such an occasion." she nods and says.

"Alright now that that's worked out let's just watch TV." I nod and turn the TV on and I put my arm across the couch and I feel her leaning on me I look at her, smile and pull her closer to me and put my arm around her and I think in my head.

_Best day ever_.

(An hour late)

We jump off the couch and I grab the car keys. As we get into the garage I open her door for her and she gets in with me getting in on the other side. As we drive out I ask her where her house is and she gives me the address and after 15 minutes of driving we pull up to her house. I look at it and I see a pretty nice looking and a good sized house I smile and say.

"Nice house." she smiles and says.

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" she says

"Sure if you want." I nod and get out of the car opening her door for her and leading her to the front door when we get there she turns to me and say.

"Thanks Andrew I had a really great day today, despite what happened at the mall." I smile and say

"Yeah, I had a good day to and before and after that has been good so I think we've done good for today." she smiles and we look into each other's eyes and then we both lean in and kiss.

As we meet I am a little surprised but I am glad that she is willing and isn't too nervous. After a few seconds we release and she smiles at me.

"Thank you Andrew."

"For what."

"Oh nothing." she says chuckling, I raise my eyebrow but I shrug it off.

As she knocks on the door I hear movement inside and a few seconds later a wolf only a few years older than me and Abby with red fur and dark grey eyes comes to the door. When he sees Abby he smile and when they see me his expression turns skeptical.

"Who's this Abby?" says the wolf

"Oh Cam this is Andrew." I nod and put out my paw and he shakes it, I smile and say.

"Nice to meet you, you must be her brother?" he nods and says.

"Yeah two years older than her." he says and smiles and then Abby gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes into the house, I smile at her and then I start to walk away and then her brother puts a paw on my shoulder and says.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I turn and look at him and nod, and he leads me a little away from the door to the foot of the porch and then faces me with a serious expression.

"Ok, I take it you are dating my sister."

"Yes I am."

"And my guess is you have some sort of money."

"Yes I do."

"What do your parents do?"

"They did work for the government but they are dead now." when I say this his expression changes to sad and he says

"I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay, back on topic so what about my money?"

"Well, I know my little sister and she don't go for guys just because of their money, she goes for the nice, caring and loyal ones. Are you one of those?"

"I am all of them wrapped into one." when I say this he smiles and says.

"Good, I think you will be her best boyfriend yet, and I am sure you will treat her well but remember." And he leaned forward until his face was right in front of mine. "Treat her wrong…and I will hunt you down." he says with a stone cold expression I nod and say.

"Don't worry, I would never hurt her or let someone hurt her." he smiles leaning away from me again and says.

"Good, that's all I needed to hear, when are you two going out again?"

"Tomorrow at 7:00." he nods and says.

"Ok you two have fun tomorrow but be safe." I nod and offer my paw to shake, he returns it and we say goodbye and I walk towards my car.

As I get in the car I think about the day's events and I smile at the whole thing.

As I drive I think of what to wear tomorrow and as I pull into my garage I make final plans and then I check the clock seeing 6:30 I nod and make a quick dinner of grilled cheese which I eat with gusto. As I finish putting the dishes away I walk over and sit down on the couch turning the TV on.

(3 and a half hours later)

I turn the TV off suddenly feeling extremely tired and I walk down the hall, go into my room, throw off my clothes and then get into bed falling asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**A/N there we go! And if you want my real opinion on Texas chainsaw 3D... IT SUCKED! Don't waste your money on any of the horror moviabove said that we're in the theaters they are all terrible! Sorry back on track! Well that's it besides thanks again crowwolf for editing**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N hey guys here's the next chapter of HHS hope you enjoy! Go ahead and read.**

Chapter Eleven: Road to the Date

(Andrew's POV next day)

I open my eyes to see my room, light flowing in and as soon as I see the light I shut my eyes tight again not wanting to get up. I sit there for a second before realizing waking up is inevitable so I sit up and say.

"Wasn't I going to do something today…?" my eyes widen when I remember what exactly I was going to do, I jump out of the bed and say.

"Damn it! How could I have forgotten!" and I then look at my phone and see it says 12:30 and I kind of calm down knowing I have plenty of time, yet not enough time at the same time.

I get in the shower getting cleaned and then I go to my closet where I pick out what to wear tonight. After a few minutes of debate I decide on a white shirt with a black suit jacket over top of it and a black tie with black jeans.

As I get ready I grab the box with the necklace I bought Abby and I put it beside the clothes I plan to wear.

I then throw on a grey shirt, blue jeans and a hoodie to wear while I wait for 6:00. I sit down on the bed thinking about what to do for the next few hours and I decide to see how the others are doing. I text Robert and Daryl saying

"_Good morning! How are you doing today_?" and I get a response from Robert saying.

"_Morning? What the hell are you talking about? It is afternoon! You really need to wake up faster but whatever. How are you? What are your plans for today_?" I laugh at him and I respond.

"_Well it's the weekend I can sleep as much as I want! And I am doing pretty well and I am going on a date with Abby at 7:00._" I wait for a response and eventually get back

"_I see that's good for you two! Where and what are you guys doing?"_

"_We are going to the cactus club cafe and it is obviously a restaurant_." he responds with.

"_Oh that's cool and you never know could be a club here people take their cacti to show them off._" I am confused at this and say.

"_Oh? And how many people around here keep cacti_?" he responds by saying

"_You never know, some people may find them interesting_." I roll my eyes and say.

"_So what is happening in the life of Robert_?"

"_Well I consumed a breakfast which I ate with gusto and now I am sitting here talking to you_." I chuckle at gusto and then we keep talking over about an hour until he says.

"_I gotta go man see ya later_." I say goodbye and then I plug my phone in so it is charged for later and I begin to watch TV as I turn it on it. Is on the news channel and I look and see it says.

"Breaking news- another gang shooting In jasper city." as I read this am a little angry remembering my father's death and how Shawn had been killed by someone who they thought was a gang member but were never able to confirm it because he got away.

I try to vent my anger but, I am sort of unsuccessful so I shut off the TV and just stare at the roof.

I sit there for a few minutes and then I decide to listen to music. As I turn my phone music on I hear "_pocket full of paper_" by young buck begin to play and I smile and start bobbing my head to the music.

After half an hour of music I turn it off and check the clock seeing it says 2:00 and I sigh saying.

"Why is it taking so long? God this day is dragging!" I lay down on the couch, setting my alarm for 6:00 just in case I actually fall asleep, as I set my phone down I slowly but surely fall asleep.

(4 hours later)

"Drew I see dead people." I hear a voice whisper. I open my eyes, creeped out by this whispering voice and I laugh when I realize it is my alarm playing "it's okay (one blood)" by the game.

I turn off the alarm and sit up on the couch. I walk to my room quickly taking a shower to get cleaned up again and then I put on my suit and jeans and I look myself over in the mirror saying.

"Not too bad!" and I spray on some of my cologne putting it back after I then grab the box with the necklace and slip it in my pocket leaving the room and going down the stairs. As I finish I check the clock seeing it says 6:35 and I smile saying

"Right on time!" I grab my Bentley keys and head into the garage starting it. As I drive out of the garage door I say.

"Hopefully I don't mess up too badly!" I chuckle at myself and I begin to drive to Abby's house.

After 15 minutes of driving I drive up her drive way. I walk up to her door knocking on it and standing causally waiting for her. After a few seconds the door opens and she comes out and I feel my jaw drop a little at her beauty.

Her hair is all done up and perfect and she is wearing an amazing blue dress that matches her eyes. When she sees me she smiles and says.

"You look great." I smile and say.

"Thanks but compared to you I look terrible! You look amazing!" she blushes and says.

"Thanks Andrew so you ready?" I nod and her brother comes to the door and says.

"Be back by 11:00." I nod and say

"I doubt it will be that long unless they are really busy." he nods and says good bye and we walk to my car.

I open her door for her and she thanks me I nod and close her door hopping in on the other side.

As I pull out of the driveway we begin talking about how our days were and what kind of foods we like and after fifteen minutes of driving we park in the parking lot of the restaurant and we walk to the front door with me holding it open for her and a few other people as I walk in she says to me.

"Wow this is a pretty nice restaurant!" I smile and say.

"Yeah it is." we tell them a table for two after a few minutes of waiting we are called to a table as I stand up I say under my breath.

"This should be interesting..."

**A/N how was that guys? Hope it was good and thanks to crowwolf for editing, well that's it guys bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N hey guys here the next chapter of hilltop that's it guys see ya **

Chapter twelve: The Date

(Andrews POV)

As we walk through the restaurant I look around to see people eating what looks like amazing food.

Steak and potatoes, giant gourmet salads and really anything else you would expect in an extremely fancy restaurant.

When we get to our table I pull out Abby's chair for her and push it back in when she's sitting and take a seat across from her. The waiter sets two menus down in front of us and says.

"What would you like to drink today sir and madam?" I think about it and say.

"I'll have coca cola." he nods and looks at Abby and she says.

"I'll have iced tea." he nods and says.

"Okay I will bring those shortly, take your time ordering." and he walks away and I look at Abby and say.

"What are you thinking of getting?" she shrugs and says.

"Not really sure, what can I get?" I chuckle and say.

"Whatever you want." she nods and when the waiter returns with our drinks, we ordered with me getting steak and potatoes and her getting salmon and salad.

We give the waiter our menus and then make conversation while we wait. While we talk I can't help but notice that Abby looks absolutely amazing in the light with her dress and her eyes looking like they are glowing and her hair all done up and perfect and her smile that is so easy to get lost in. I sit there staring at her for a good minute or so and she says.

"You having fun over there Andrew?" she asks with a sly smile.

I shake my head breaking out of the trance and say.

"Well yeah. Just staring at you makes me feel amazing and like I'm the happiest person on earth." she chuckles and blushes and says.

"Oh Andrew you're so nice and such a flirt." I smile and I see the waiter coming with the food. He sets it down then walks away as we eat we make conversation. When we finish we keep talking and I remember the necklace in my pocket so I stop her and say.

"I have something for you." she cocks her head and says.

"Andrew you know you didn't need to get me a gift." I chuckle and say.

"But I wanted to, there's a difference between doing it and wanting to do it." she nods and I pull the box out and set it in front of her. She opens it and then gasps; she looks up at me, smiles and says.

"Oh Andrew it's beautiful." I stand up and help her put it on when I sit back down I look to see how it looks on her, and when I do I am amazed by the fact that the sapphire looks like its glowing.

As we talk the waiter comes and gives us the check. I take the money out of my wallet and put it in.

We stand up and walk out the door holding hands I smile at the people and then wave back. I start the Bentley and we hop in. As we drive around I try to decide what to do so I check my watch seeing "_9:45_ I look at her and say.

"What do you want to do?" she shrugs and says.

"Doesn't matter to me, what do you want to do?" I think about it and then I remember a hill on the outskirts of the town where you can see all the lights.

"How about we go to a hill on the outskirts of town that looks over the entire city?" she nods and I drive towards the hill.

After about fifteen minutes of driving we get out of the car and we sit on a rock wall and look at the city. When I see her look I smile because she looks amazed at the beauty of it I chuckle and she says.

"Wow this is amazing! Where did you find this?" I shrug and say.

"My parents showed me this spot a few years ago and I kept it in the back of my mind ever since." she frowns slightly and says.

"Is it bringing up bad memories? We can leave if you want." I shake my head and say.

"No it's fine." we stay there and look out at the city and I see something in the corner of my eye but I ignore it at first then I realize it's a shooting star so I say pointing it out it Abby and she says.

"Make a wish." I smile and say

"Mines already come true." I pull her closer and she kisses me on the cheek, I raise my eyebrow and say.

"That's it?" she smiles and we kiss under the moonlight. We stay there for a few minutes and when we release she says.

"Thank you Andrew." I cock my head and say.

"What are you talking about? I should be the one thanking you." she shakes her head and says.

"No that's not true you have been a great date. Your kind, smart, nice, loyal and will do anything for us unlike my old boyfriend." when she says the last part she turns away. I put my paw on her chin and say.

"It's okay Abby I won't turn out like him." she smiles and says.

"Thank you Andrew and thanks for not asking about it." I nod and say.

"No problems, but remember if you want to talk about it I am here for you." She smiles and says.

"Oh Andrew you're so nice...I love you Andrew..."

"I love you too Abby." we kiss again and I can't help think about how today is the best day ever in my life. We sit there for a couple minutes and I check my watch and say.

"We should probably go it's already 10:35." she nods and we get up sitting back in the car. When we reach her house I walk her to the door and I say.

"Thank you Abby this was the best night of my life." she smiles and says.

"Me too…See you at school." she gives me a kiss and opens the door and goes inside.

I smile and walk back to my car driving back to my house. As I pull into the garage I can't help but feel amazing and extremely happy. I walk into the house thing off my shoes and walking into my room hoping in the shower. As I get out I get into my sleeping clothes and get into my bed laying there for a while reflecting on today's events. As I think about it I slowly fall asleep and slowly but surely I fall into dreamland.

**A/N there we go guys how was it? Good I hope and thanks crowwolf for editing bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N here we go guys chapter thirteen of hilltop *ch ch ch ah ah ah* NO! Bad jason! Lol sorry couldn't resist anyway thst it guys also this is the longest chapter yet so YAY go ahead and read**

Chapter thirteen

(Andrew's POV)

"_Buzz, buzz ... Buzz, buzz_." I open my eyes to see my phone going buzz, buzz to tell me to wake up.

I grab it and turn it off hopping out of bed. I hop in the shower getting out of it ten minutes later and throw on a grey shirt, blue jeans, white hoodie and my jewelry.

I lay on the couch until I have to leave and I hop into my Bentley and drive school.

As I pull into the parking lot I see the group standing in front of the school so I walk towards the school slowly. As I reach them I smile at Abby and Daryl hands me a bag of cotton candy. I raise my eyebrow and say.

"Where the hell did you get this?" he shrugs and says.

"I'll explain later." I shake my head and I hear Robert say.

"So Andrew...How was your date? Did you have some fun?" I smile evilly and say.

"Shut up Robert, I have cotton candy, your argument is invalid." I laugh as everyone else does and Daryl says.

"But was it quite the workout?" I look at him and cock my head narrowing my eyes. I shake my head and ask Daryl.

"Where did you get the cotton candy anyway for the second time?" he smiles and pulls out his phone. He shows me a picture of a giant tub of cotton candy and I raise my eyebrow and say.

"What...The...Fuck..." he shrugs and say,

"What? I wanted cotton candy and I bought a machine, not too weird." I nod and say

"Fair enough." we continue talking and I walk over to Abby, give her a kiss and say.

"How was your night?" She smiles and says.

"Great." I smile back and we keep talking until the bell rings and we all head to our classes. As me and Daryl walk to math class we take a seat near the middle of the class and as Daryl goes to sit down he stumbles and I raise my eyebrow and say.

"You okay man?" he looks at me, nods and says.

"Yeah fine just had blood work done on Sunday, so I'm a little dizzy." I nod and say.

"Why now?" he shrugs and says.

"Don't know, parents took me to the hospital and I had it done but they didn't say why." I nod and I say.

"Oh yeah, I can't even remember the last time I had blood work done! Actually now that I think about it I may have had it done before my father died." he nods and says.

"Oh yeah, that would have only been a few years ago then." I nod and the class starts with the teacher handing out worksheets on algebra.

I finish them with relative ease and then I set my pencil down looking around to see a few others done their work I turn to Daryl and see him finish and look up at me. We talk for a couple minutes and I have a light bulb come off in my head and I say.

"Hey man you wanna hang out at my house after school?" he thinks about it and says.

"Yeah sure but what would we do?" I smile evilly and make a smoking motion with my hand to my lips and suck in then blow out. When he sees this his eyes widen but I see he likes the idea too.

"Are you serious man!?" I nod and he says.

"Have you done it before?" I roll my eyes and say.

"No I just found some lying around! Obviously I've tried it before and actually quite a few times...I used to be with a not so great crowd before my dad died and I have some of our old stuff still." he nods and thinks about it then says.

"Fine I'll do it." I smile and say.

"Great I'm going to ask Robert too." he gives me the "are you retarded" face and I say.

"I have ways of convincing him." he shakes his head and the bell rings just in time I stand up and we walk to our lockers. I Grab my history stuff and walk with Robert to the room and we sit down.

We talk for the first while and then the teacher hands out worksheets and we finish them and when we do I say.

"So Robert wanna hang out with me and Daryl and get high?" he looks at me and say.

"WHAT?!" I mod and he says,

"But it's illegal." I shake my head and say.

"Only if we get caught." I tap my head as I say this and he looks at me and says,

"I don't know man and where the hell did you get it?" I sigh and say

"I used to be with a not so great crowd before my dad died and I have some of our old stuff still." he nods and says.

"Fine I guess I'll try it but if anything... ANYTHING! Happens or anybody finds out it's on you!" I nod smiling evilly and we continue talking and the bell rings.

We walk to our lockers grabbing our art stuff and we head to the room sitting down at a table.

As we work I can't help a strange, evil and mischievous feeling going through me as I look at Robert and Daryl.

As I finish my drawing I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look over to see Abby smiling at me and she says.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you doing anything tonight after school?" I frown knowing that I already have plans and I say.

"Yeah I am hanging out with Daryl and Robert after school, sorry " she nods and says.

"It's alright." I give her a kiss on the cheek and I hear Robert say.

"Get a room you two!" I give him the middle finger and he shakes his head laughing. While I put my stuff back into place the bell rings and we all head out of the classroom.

"So where to for lunch?" says Humphrey as we walk out of the school.

"How about dairy queen?" I say and I see them nod and we all hop into our cars with me giving Abby, Daryl and Valori a ride, we walk in sewing a few people there and I see the others start to arrive.

As we order I feel an uneasy feeling surround me I look around and see some of the people I never wanted to see again. I see four wolves sitting at a table, one with blonde fur, two with black fur with white legs and arms and another with red fur. Daryl notices me staring at them and says.

"You know them?" I nod and say.

"Yeah they are my old friends the red one is Chris, the black one on the left is Curtis, the black one on the right is David and the blonde one is Jay." he nods and I see jay lock eyes with me and we stare each other down for a good few minutes and I feel Daryl tap me and say.

"We got the food dude come on let's go sit down." I nod and follow him to a table I see jay nod to me and the others turn and look at me.

I bite my lip worrying that something may happen but I let it go. As I sit down eating and talking as we finish I throw away our stuff and I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Curtis standing there with a friendly smile on his face.

"Andrew! I haven't seen you in forever man! What's up?" I sneer at him and say.

"Like you give a shit." he is surprised by this and says.

"Whoa there 4-5 we just want to talk." I feel rage spark in me when he calls me my old nickname but I remember how dangerous they are and I hold it in and say.

"Fine, lets to talk outside." he nods and I say to Robert.

"I'll be outside." he nods and says.

"Need help?" I shake my head and walk outside and I see them standing beside a 2012 Bentley GT that was the same as mine but black. I can't help but smile at that and say.

"Still driving the Bentley hey Curtis?" he nods and points over to mine and says.

"So are you." I nod and say.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he opens his mouth to say something but he's interrupted by jay who says.

"You know exactly what we want to talk about! Fucking ditched us!" I glare at Jay and he starts to get off the car but Curtis puts up a paw and says.

"Enough you two! We dealt with this beef before, not again!" I nod and say

"Fine but seriously what do you want to talk about?" I hear jay take a deep breath and David says.

"We want to know why you left us so suddenly we would have been great together!" I nod and say.

"Yes but didn't Curtis tell your what happened?" David shakes his head and I say.

"Oh well what happened was we had a slight disagreement and we almost had beef but we decided it would be better if we went our separate ways for a while." Jay looks at Curtis and says angrily.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?! I had hatred for him for nothing!" Curtis shrugs and says.

"He needed a fresh start and we couldn't give him that, all that would have happened with us would have been him eventually in jail." Chris nods and says.

"He's right Jay but maybe now we can rekindle what we had?" he looks at me and I swallow and say.

"I don't know guys, I got clean of that stuff besides keeping a little bit of the stash." Curtis smiles and says.

"I knew you couldn't resist!" I smile and say.

"Well guys I gotta go to school, here's my cell number, text me if you want to hang out but I can't tonight." I give them all my number and Curtis says.

"What you doing tonight?" I smile and say.

"Just a little puff puff pass." he smiles and pats me on the back and we go our separate ways. As I walk back to dairy queen the others come out and Robert says.

"Who we're they?" with a suspicious scowl

"My old friends, come on lets go back to school!" I say wanting to avoid explaining to the others.

I hop in my car and the others get in theirs and we all drive back to school getting there just in time for the bell and we all go to our classes. The next two hours pass like a blur and the next thing I know I'm I front of my Bentley with Robert and Daryl behind me. I shake my head and say.

"What time is it?" Robert looks at me confused and says.

"It's time to head to your house dude." I nod and we hop in to our cars driving to my house. As we pull into e garage I say.

"Just put your keys on the table in the kitchen." they nod and we walk into the house I look around to see it in the exact same condition I left it in which makes me happy and I walk to the kitchen, down the hallway, into my room and to the closet.

I look around the closet and see a tiny box in the corner. I grab it and open it and smile when I see the stash of fairly high grad weed I had kept from a few years ago. I walk back to the table and set the stuff down.

"Are you sure about this?" asks Robert uneasy.

"Dude its fine! Who's going to find out? Nobody that's who!" I say trying to convince him. He seems to have conceited to my argument and I continue rolling.

When I finish I grab a lighter and light it and put it to my lips taking a deep breath and letting it out a few seconds later I pass the joint to Daryl and look at him expectantly.

He slowly puts it to his lips and does the same thing I did and passes to Robert he looks at it then at us and he then takes a puff but chokes on it. I can't help but laugh and say.

"Oh come on man! It ain't that bad!" he gives me the middle finger and says.

"Fuck you mate, I ain't never done this before!" I roll my eyes and say.

"Neither has Daryl!" he nods and takes another hit and he doesn't choke this time. We sit there talking for a couple minutes and Robert suddenly passes out I raise my eyebrows and check his heart rate and I feel it still going and I say to Daryl.

"He's still alive. Man he's a lightweight!" he nods and we continue talking and eating and watching TV for the next hour and a half and we eventually fall asleep and I wake up 2 hours later and say.

"Daryl, Robert…you two awake?" I see Daryl look up and I see Robert walk from behind the couch and say.

"Yeah we are... What happened? I can't remember." I laugh remembering and I say.

"Nothing much you passed out like right after you took a hit!" he shakes his head and says.

"Oh well I guess I was just worrying over nothing." I nod and he checks his phone and says.

"I gotta get home." Daryl checks his and says.

"Yeah, me too man." I nod and say,

"Are you two okay to drive?" they nod and I say.

"I'll follow you just in case." they nod and we go into the garage getting into our vehicles.

As we arrive to Roberts's house, amid-sized house with two stories and a large garage. I see his dad sitting at a table drinking something with another cream furred female wolf.

When they notice me they wave and I wave back and before Robert goes into the house through the garage I grab him and make sure the scent isn't on him.

"What did you do that for?" he says.

"To make sure the scent isn't on you." he nods and we say goodbye and me and Daryl begin driving to his house.

When we get there I see a good sized grey house with a couple vehicles in the front.

"Nice house." I say as we walk to his doorstep. He nods and says.

"Thanks man." as we get to the door a small grey wolf pokes his head out and says.

"Who's this Daryl? Your boyfriend?" I cock my head and say.

"Who's this Daryl?" he sighs and says.

"Andrew meet my little brother Connor, Connor meet my friend Andrew." I nod and Daryl waves and walks into the house. I hop back in my car turning on the music.

As I do "on fire" by Lloyd banks starts playing and I start bobbing to the music and going along with the lyrics. As I drive I see some people walking around and I see the one thing I didn't think I would.

An old rival of mine and Curtis's, I stare at the tall brown wolf with disbelieve and I take a picture with my phone and drive home faster then I should have but I don't get caught.

As I pull into the garage I throw my stuff off and sit down on the couch watching TV for a couple hours and then I go to the bed crashing instantly.

**A/N there we go guys I hope this was a good chapter and sorry if the whole them smoking weed thing wasn't as funny as you hoped I didn't want to push it and make people dislike the story oh well let me know how it was and looalike Andrew has a bit of a colored past. Hmm I wonder wht could have happened... Anyway thanks crowwolf for editing see ya guys**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N hey guys here is he next chapter of hilltop! Yay! I hope it's a fun chapter. Also thanks crowwolf for editing this see ya around guys.**

Chapter fourteen

(Andrews POV 2 months later)

I open my eyes and hear my alarm to off a few seconds later; I sit up in bed and say.

"Ha-ha beat you!" I shake my head at my silliness and I check my phone and see it is November 22nd today which makes me even happier since its Abby's birthday today.

I hop in the shower making sure to clean up extra well and I hop out putting on a nice black shirt and black jeans.

I throw on cologne and check the closet and decide to grab a black hoodie and put it on as well.

I set my stuff in order for a party at Abby's later today. I walk down the hallway grabbing a banana when I reach the kitchen and I eat it with speed and gusto.

I check my watch seeing 8:25 and I walk into the garage, hopping into the Bentley and turning it on. I sit there waiting for a few minutes and then I pull out of the garage driving to school with a smile on my face.

As I get to the school I get out of the car looking up to the sky and I see dark clouds. Which surprises me a little bit but I ignore it going back into my happy mood. I walk towards our lockers and I see everyone standing there so I go behind Abby, turn her around so she's facing me and give her a kiss. When we release I say.

"Happy birthday beautiful, you look as amazing as always." she smiles blushing a little and says.

"Thanks Andrew you're the best and you don't look too bad yourself." I smile and I hear Daryl say.

"Are you going to rob a place?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow and say.

"What do you mean?" he chuckles and gestures to me and says.

"You're wearing black shirt, black pants, black hoodie and have black fur, kinda seems like you're trying to disappear or rob a place." I chuckle and say.

"Cause that's not stereotypical at all!" he shrugs and says.

"Not my fault." and then smiled widely.

We continue talking until the bell rings and we go off to our classes. The first two classes which were math and history seemed to fly by in a second but in physics it just seems like the bell would never ring.

I sat there with my arm on the desk, leaning my head against my fist staring at the clock and blocking out the teacher. I keep staring at it until I notice a light brown furred female wolf wearing a green t shirt, blue jeans and a white hoodie looking at me. I act like I don't notice and I keep staring at the clock, looking at her through the corner of my eye laughing in my head because she doesn't even realize I know she's looking at me. As I think about what to do in this situation the bell rings and I smile saying in my head.

"_YES FINALLY!_" and I stand up and start walking out and I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn to see the female standing there looking nervous.

"Um hi." she says timidly looking half at me half at the room around me.

"Hi how may I help you?" she takes a deep breath and says.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime." I feel bad knowing how I have to answer but I realize it must be done.

"Sorry I am already dating someone." she nods and says.

"It's okay. Who is she?" I think about whether I should tell her and I decide that it can't hurt too much if I do.

"Abby Jackson." she rolls her eyes and says.

"Oh that bitch." I am surprised by this but my surprise turns into annoyed when I realize what she said.

"Oh really? She's a bitch huh? I extremely doubt that and she's not the one gossiping about someone she barely knows." I walk away to my lockers and I see the others ready to go.

"What took you so long?" I waved hand to the side dismissively and say.

"Not important." we head to the parking lot, driving to a nearby McDonalds.

As we get there I notice a certain air of uneasiness and I remember the last time I felt that was when Devin was at the mall so I tense up and start looking for him.

After searching for a few seconds I see him sitting there with a couple of his friends and I think to myself.

"_If he try's anything he's done_." we walk in and order our food, sitting down at another table a few away from them. As we eat I feel my phone vibrate and I check it to see a message saying.

"_It's Curtis are you free tomorrow night around 9:00_?" I think about it and say.

"_Yeah I am free where do you want to meet_?"

"_Go to the old place_." I struggle to remember where it is but I eventually remember the location near the edge of town in an abandoned warehouse,

"_Ok_." I put my phone back and I hear someone behind me say.

"Who you texting? Your boyfriend?" I roll my eyes, stand up and turn to see Devin standing there with the familiar smirk on his face.

"Do you really want more injuries?" he chuckles and says.

"It won't be me on the ground this time." when he finishes he does a sign with his hand that I recognize but can't place where it's from at first but I soon realize it is the sign of the gang that brown wolf I saw a few months ago runs.

"So tough Devin acting like you're in a gang but you're not you don't know shit about that life." he snickers and says.

"Like you know anything about it! Acting like that fag Curtis who runs that gang full of bitches." I keep my expression stone cold and say.

"I don't think Curtis would appreciate hearing that and considering I have him on my phone your life span may have just shortened…a LOT." I smiles evilly and he try's to say something but one of his friends stops him and they walk away. I sit down and continue eating looking around the table to see multiple strange looks being given to me.

"What?" they all shrug and go back to eating as well. We throw our garbage once we finish and leave to our cars, while I walk I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Robert standing there. I tilt my head and say.

"Yes?" he looks me straight in the eyes and says.

"What did you mean when you said you don't know anything about that life?" I sigh and say.

"I told you guys I wasn't with the best of people before I met you guys." his eyes become a little bigger and he says quietly but firmly.

"We're you in a gang!?" I nod and he says.

"What if someone comes for revenge?" I shrug and say.

"They die it's not that hard man, even if someone did come they wouldn't come for me I didn't do anything back then." he nod and says.

"Fine but if someone gets hurt I swear to god I will make you pay." I nod and we go to our separate cars and drive back to school.

As we get there we all head to our lockers getting our stuff for the next class we have mine being chemistry with Kody and CJ.

As the bell rings we walk to the class sitting down in the desks. We talk until the class starts and then the tether tells us to take out our textbooks and we begin reading and once we finish all the pages he says.

"Ok now do page 4-11 in your workbook." I feel a pissed off expression creep onto my face as he says this and I pull out my headphones and plug them in, turning it on.

As I do I hear the intro to "lose yourself." by Eminem start to play and I listen and start working on the questions and I start singing the chorus in my head when it starts playing.

"_You better lose yourself in the music the moment you own it, you better never let it go, you get one shot do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime_." I smile as I finish the work 25 minutes later I look at Kody and CJ seeing Kody done and CJ just finishing.

"So how was that guys?" Kody shrugs and says.

"Good for me I didn't really have trouble, what about you CJ?" he gives a thumb up and says.

"It was fine for me." I nod and say,

"Yeah me too so what class you guys got next?"

"Me and CJ both have gym." I nod and I hear the bell ring and we stand up and go to our lockers.

I put all my stuff away knowing I won't need it for home EC. We walk into the home EC lab sitting down and waiting for the class to start. As it starts the teacher goes to the front of the class and says.

"Hello everyone we will be making cinnamon buns today the recipes are in your kitchens, now go ahead and cook!" we all stand up and head to the kitchen giving each person jobs with me and Abby mixing and grabbing the dry ingredients, Kate and Humphrey getting the wet ingredients and Garth and Lilly doing dishes. As we add the wet ingredients to the dry we talk about what we are going to do later today.

"So what time do we come to your house?" I look at Abby and she says.

"Around 6:00 luckily its Friday today so you guys will be able to stay longer and we can go do stuff!" she says extremely happy, I laugh and give her a kiss on the cheek.

We put the cinnamon buns in the oven and talk while they cook and Garth and Lilly make a glaze for them. As we finish we put all the clean dishes away and sit down in the desks talking about random things and I hear Abby say.

"By the way what do you mean when you said to Devin you down know anything about that life?" I look at her and see everyone else looking at me waiting for an explanation. I take a breath and say,

"Before I met all of you I used to be with a bad group of people."

"So you were in a gang." says Humphrey. I nod and there is an awkward silence for a while and Kate brings up a dance happening next month and its soon. As she says this I see Abby look at me expectant.

"Yes Abby?" I say cocking my head and she laughs and says.

"We are going right?" I nod, kiss her cheek and say.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." she giggles and the bell rings. We all eventually head our separate ways and I drive back to my house thinking about what could happen tomorrow night and as I pull into the garage I feel a sudden wave of calmness wash over me and I forget about everything worrisome and I walk into the house saying

"Well tonight should be interesting."

**A/N I sense some partying incoming! Let's what happens then shall we? Well you guys are going to have to wait a few days but that's not too long is it? I hope not and also I will be writing another story after I finish TZ and it will be a focus on a premise of "what at if Andrew hadn't found Robert and all them and what if he had stayed with the gang?" that will be the premise I hope you guys like it when it comes out but I just wanted to let you guys know that was coming and I have more ideas and some that are pretty original. Well see ya later guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N hey guys here is the next chaperon hilltop and I am officially on spring break! So I will probably be writing more frequently soya hand those or youhwwho read all of my stories I HAVENT abandoned family reunion but there are things that are preventing me from updating that but. Am able to update TZ and hilltop so I hope those make up for it anyway thst it I think guys ghashed and read**

Chapter fifteen the party

(Andrews POV 1 hour later)

I sit on the couch waiting for something to tell me to get ready so I just stare at the wall. I then look at the clock out of the corner of my eye and see it is 5:15 so I hop of the couch and head off to my room.

I get in the shower making sure everything is clean. I hop out putting on black jeans, a white shirt and I put some hair gel in to spike it up.

I walk out of the bathroom after putting cologne on and brushing my teeth and I see the small box that holds the golden bracelet with her name engraved on it that I got Abby as a present.

I walk down the stairs thinking of what car to bring to Abby's and I decide on the Mercedes Benz SL 550 so I grab it's keys and head it the garage as I walk down the stairs I can feel a sudden rush of excitement flow through me and I hop knot the car thinking about what could happen tonight.

I drive out of the garage to see the sun going down to the west and. I see a few clouds but nothing to major. I drive down the road in silence thinking deeply and after 15 minutes of this I pull into Abby's driveway.

I pull out my phone to check for something and it starts spazzing and the screen flashes and then it goes black either dead or broken. I stare at my phone and say

"Damn you technology!" I get out of the car putting the phone in my pocket, I see Robert drive up and I walk to the door and knock with Robert coming up the stairs a few seconds later. We wait for the door and after a few seconds' Abby opened it and she says.

"Hey you two!" she gives me a hug which I return and we walk into the house.

I am pleasantly surprised by the houses niceness because I wasn't sure if Abby's parents had money or not, turns out they did because they had a very nice house.

Hardwood floors, black leather furniture, paintings, nice TV In the living room and a nice kitchen with expensive counter tops. I nod and she leads us to the couch and we sit down and after a few minute everyone is here and I say.

"Where are your parents?" she looks at me and says.

"They are gone for the day and so is my brother." I smile at this and say.

"So they trust us in the house alone?" she nods and says.

"Yes they trust all of us; by the way my mother grabbed a bunch of food for us to eat including brownies." I nod and she leads us to the food and I see an assortment of chips, pop, pizza, a bunch of other stuff and of course the brownies and I look at her and say jokingly.

"Where's the alcohol?" she cocks her head and gives me a "really? Really?" look and says.

"Wow Andrew no there is no alcohol!" I throw my hands up and say.

"I know I was joking!" I kiss her on the cheek and she kisses me back we stay like this for a while until I hear Robert say.

"Okay you two break for air." I look at him bit knowing its true so we do.

We all grab food and sit back down on the couches and I am about to eat a bit of the brownie when I get a text on my phone and I put the brownie down and I check and it says.

"Guess whose back?" and it has a picture of the rival of Curtis I saw a few months ago and I reply.

"Who's this?" I get a text back saying.

"It's Curtis didn't you save the numbers on your phone?" I am puzzled by this so I check my contacts and see it was all erased so I text him back.

"Phone went buggy and deleted all of my contacts will adds numbers later at party." I put my phone away but I pull it back out smiling thinking of a funny thing to do to Abby. I get up off the couch and go to her and say

"My phone must have deleted all of my numbers can I have yours?" she smiles and says.

"Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!" we both burst out laughing and the others look at us like we are retarded and she puts her number in the phone and Robert texts me the other numbers. After we finish that everyone eats and I am about to eat the brownie when I hear Daryl say.

"Andrew, Robert, Eva get in here!" we get off the couch and we see everyone giving there things they brought to Abby which consist of mostly money and other stuff like that and when it gets to me I pull the box out and give it to her. When she opens it she gasps and smiles at me giving me a kiss. She puts it on and says.

"It fits really well." I smile and say.

"Glad in like it!" we go back to the couch and put in some movies. After everyone is settled on the couch I feel Abby tap me on the shoulder and wave me up the stairs.

I get up and pretend I'm going to the bathroom but I go up the stairs following her into her room. She closes the door and says.

"Thank you for the bracelet, how can I repay you?" I smile at her and say.

"No need to repay me it's your birthday after all and I have one more gift for you if you want it." she raises her eyebrow and says.

"What would that be?"

"Give you more pleasure." she looks at me wide eyed and says.

"Andrew, are you talking sex! We've only been going out for a few months and the others are right down the stairs!" I put up my hands on her shoulders telling her to stop and calm down and I say,

"No not sex something else that pleasures you." she calms down and she says.

"Do you mean..." she trails off and lifts her finger. I shake my head and stick out my tongue and she thinks about it and says.

"Fine but don't tell anybody." I nod and she takes off her shirt and pants, throwing them to the side and she undoes her bra and tosses it beside them.

"Like what you see?" she says smirking, I smirk back and say.

"Most definitely." and she takes off her panties and lays down on the bed.

I take off my shirt and lay down beside her. We stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes and then we passionately kiss, sticking our tongues into each other's mouths.

A While later

"Andrew I'm sorry for doubting you that was amazing! This was my best birthday ever!" I smile and we put our clothes back on and walk down the stairs one at a time. When I do I sit down on the couch casually and then she comes down a few minutes after and she sits next to me and says.

"What are we watching?" I shrug and Robert says.

"House of wax." I smile knowing it's a horror movie and a very gory one. As we watch every time there's blood on the screen the girls start screaming and they cling to their boyfriends and every time Abby does it I can see the terror practically radiating from her eyes making them look amazing.

After a few more hours of food, movies and other stuff we all realize that it is time to leave and we all head of our vehicles. When I am about to walk out the door, the last one to leave she stops me, kisses me and says with a sly smile,

"I'll remember that on your birthday." I smile and walk to my car waving goodbye to her and I drive home with a smile plastered all over my face.

When I get home I throw my shoes off and plug my iPod into speakers near my bed and lay down turning on the music. When I do I hear "F.A.M.E" by young jeezy and T.I. I smile at the song but I remember the chorus and it makes me a little sad and when it comes on I sing along with it.

"I wake up and feel empty, shit make you wanna squeeze a glock till its empty, I'm already standing on the edge so don't tempt me! Fake motherfuckers envy!" I nod and listen to my music for a while and I then feel my tiredness creep into my brain and I turn the music off and throw off my shirt and put on my sleeping clothes and crawl into the bed falling asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N so how was that guys? I hope it was good. The reason I didn't go into detail with the lemon is because I want to keep this T ratedband there will be a lemon for some characters but not yet and they will be one shots to keeThemis story T. I hope you guys are having a good day and all that and I hope you have a good rest of your day see ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N hey guys I'm SO sorry i wasn't able to upload this yesterday. I had my editor crowwolf (thanks man) do this so I could get it up but I wasn't able to because I'm in another city Sitting in a hotel right now and the wifi cost $$ bills so Fuck that! I am uploading this from my phone so I can still upload but even if I write new chapters i can't upload it. why? Cause I can't upload from my iPad so yeah -_- anyway here ya go! See ya guys.**

Chapter sixteen

(Andrew's POV the next day)

I open my eyes, stretch and look around my room seeing dark clouds out of the window. I grab my phone and check to see what time it is seeing 12:37 I nod and put it back down thinking of whether to get up or just sit here. I feel my phone buzz and I check seeing a text from jay saying.

"Don't forget your band, uniform, gat and bring a few rhymes." I nod and say back.

"Got it man thanks." I put my phone down and hop out of the bed, walking towards the bathroom door. As I walk in I turn on the light and see the black tiled floor, the marble counter, the shower and the toilet.

I take off my clothes, throwing on the floor and hop into the shower. After a few minutes I jump out, drying off with a towel and walking out the door, grabbing a black shirt, blue jeans, black and white hoodie and my jewelry putting it all on and walking down the hall.

I walk to the kitchen thinking about what to make for lunch and I decide to make a grilled cheese sandwich. Once I finish making one I eat it with gusto and I put away the dishes and sit down on the couch thinking of what to do until I have to go so I just put on predators and watch the movie. Once it finishes I check my watch seeing 3:00 and I sigh and say.

"God damn this is taking forever! Don't know what to do!" I think about what to do and I realize I need groceries so I decided to go get some, grabbing my Bentley keys, go down the stairs in the garage and hop in the car driving out of the garage.

I drive for half an hour or so to the store listening to my music while I do. As I park in front of the store I see quite a few cars in the parking lot and I look up to see the dark clouds surrounding the city and I shrug.

I walk to the store and grab a small basket, going through, grabbing what I need including bread, cheese, fruit and a few other random things and I pay for the food and stuff and walk out to the car.

I put the groceries in the back and hop in the front turning on my music hearing "creepin' (solo)" by chamillionare play and I smile and close the door.

I start driving and I see some people from school walking around but nobody I really know so I just keep going. After I park in the garage I hop out of the car and grab the food and take it into the house.

I put it on the counter and sit down on the couch again checking watch seeing 4:50 I smile glad it went by alright and I check my phone to see Robert texting me saying.

"Hey man you free tonight?" I frown knowing I have to go see Curtis but I owe him it.

"No I'm not sorry man why what did you need I'm free tomorrow night." he texts me back

"Tomorrow night is good too I was wondering if you and Daryl want to go to G.I. Joe." I think and say.

"I'll go don't know about Daryl though."

"Ok thanks man talk to you later gotta go do stuff." I nod and I put on a couple more movies and eat some supper and when I notice it is time to head over to Curtis I walk into my bedroom going into the closet.

I walk in, going to the corner and grab a small black box and a large black box with a lock on it. I set them on the bed, opening the small one.

I see the key sitting there and I grab it and open the larger box. As I open it I see my bandana, my gun, my chain and my shirt, all the colors of the gang which are black and red.

I put on the clothes, put the gun on my side and put the bandana in my right pocket. I walk out looking in the mirror, as I do I frown wishing I hadn't seen them because I wanted to leave this life behind.

As I think about the life I remember the fun times we did have so I decide that it can't hurt to be with them for one night. I walk down the hall and into the garage, grabbing my Bentley keys and hopping into the car.

I take a deep breath, plug in my music and tune the car on. As I do I hear "turn it up" by chamillionare start to play and I drive out of the garage. As I drive towards the spots notice that it's still fairly cloudy and there is a high chance of rain but I know that won't matter. After a while of driving I pull up into a spot in an abandoned warehouse. As I do I see Curtis's black Bentley, Jay's red Bentley, Tony's yellow Bentley, David's white Bentley and Chris's silver Bentley. I walk up to them and when they see me they wave to me and David says.

"I knew you'd come." I smile to him and say.

"Yeah no problem but what are we doing here?" he is about to say something when I see a few cars drive in and park and I see the wolves driving them get out and I see Curtis's old rival get out of one and I immediately tense up and say,

"What's happening?" Chris puts a hand on my shoulder and says.

"It's okay man calm down, we are just trying to talk." I roll my eyes and I look to see that the numbers are completely uneven if it did turn into a fight. About 2 to 1 odds. I shake my head and just let them talk it out.

"Hello Royce." Curtis says with a hint of disdain in is voice, I try to hide the smile I have on my face but I don't think I do a good job at it because Royce looks right at me and says.

"What the fuck you smiling about bitch?" I smirk at this and say.

"Oh nothing just the fact that your obviously blind to the emotion in people's voices." he scowls at me and says.

"Whatever hello Curtis, glad to see you still got the band of idiots with you." I narrow my eyes at him when he says this and I lean against my car and cock the pistol at my side as quietly as possible and it seems to work.

I look around to see everyone concentrated on the conversation but I see David giving me a look and I can tell he saw what I did but isn't going to say anything.

The talk continues and ends with an argument between the two. As they argue one throws a hit at the other and then a brawl breaks out with each group pulling their leader out of it. As we hold Curtis back I look him over and I don't see any bruises on him or anything but I see blood coming from Royce's nose.

"Fine! The beef shall continue." says Royce and he hops into his car and drives off. As he disappears I look at Curtis and say.

"How long has this been going on?" he looks at me and says.

"Right after you left he showed up and tried ruining everything but we mainly stopped him but he has become a leader nonetheless." I nod and he passes me a drink.

I look down at it thinking I shouldn't drink it because of the age limit on legal drinking but I don't care and I start to drink it. We talk for an hour or so more and I hop into my car waving goodbye to them and I drive down the road turning my music on.

As I do I hear "good die young" by D12 start to play and I feel a sad feeling seep into me and I drift off into deep thought with the music playing. As I drive into my garage I sigh, thinking about the people I've lost and I feel the feeling get stronger as I hear "I came back on that tragic day, my phone rung

And Bizarres voice telling me, Bugz has gone home

It was like a knife piercing my chest and I couldn't breath

I didn't wanna accept it, didn't wanna believe it

I swear with this weight dawg, I cried so hard

Literally, Denaun had to carry me to the car

While I stand in this booth now it's tearing me apart

But I had to let it out cos it was tearing at my heart

Cos he died over something so petty and so small

A human life is so very precious I hope you all

Understand how I'm feeling cos I love you bugz

I wanna rhyme wit you, laugh wit you, hug you bugz

But I can't and you was so close to seeing dreams

A coward came along and took you away from the team

So don't mistake this track as just another song

This goes out to everyone who lost a loved one" I think back to when Shawn died and I shake my head before I get too deep into the feeling and walk into the house. I walk into my room, take the clothes off and out them back into the box. I set the box back in the closet and close it hoping not to have to deal with it for a while. I lay down on the bed and slowly drift into dreams of Shawn and John and the others I've lost.

**A/N there we go guys. That's all I really gotta say so peace out y'all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen **

Andrew's POV Next day

I open my eyes and I am greeted by the familiar look of my room and everything in it. I grab my phone off it's charger and check to see if there are any messages and if there is anything I'm missing. As I check I see a few messages from Robert, one from Abby and one from Humphrey. I check them and they are all variations on "do you want to go to the mall with everybody at 12:00?" I think about what I would do today if I didn't go but I realize it would be boring so I send each of them a message saying I will and send robert a message asking when G.I joe starts. I hop out of bed and go into the shower, getting out a ten minutes alter and I throw on a dark red shirt, black jeans and a black and red hoodie.

I walk back into my room and sit on the bed for a while thinking and I al oat fall asleep again so I get up and go to the kitchen to make a coffee. As I walk into the kitchen I turn on the coffee machine and give it a few minutes before I pour myself a cup and add creamer. I sit down on the couch and slowly drink my coffee and check the clock seeing 11:18 I nod and quickly finish up my coffee.

When I finish it I put the cup in the dishwasher and grab my money, a quick breakfast of a banana, grilled cheese and a water bottle and I walk into the garage holding my Benz keys. I hop into it and sit there for a moment thinking again, I keep thinking and I turn on the car and head out the garage driving down the road towards the mall.

As I reach it I get a uneasy feeling in my gut but I ignore it for the most art and I hop out of my car and see Robert, Daryl, Valori, Eva, Abby and CJ standing there so I walk over to them and say hi and we wait for a couple more minutes until everyone is here.

Once we all are here we walk into the mall and an out doing what we came to do me and Abby just browse aroundntomsee if therees anything either of us liked and she drags me into a few stores to try on stuff for her and then she finally finds a west 49 and makes me try on a bunch of shirts. Out off all the shirts I decide to buy two blue shirts and one black with white stripes. As we walk to he counter she sees a really heavy and fuzzy white and yellow hoodie and she says.

"Andrew how about this?" she holds it up and I smile and say.

"Yeah that looks good to me." she smiles and I try it on and I look in the mirror. It looks like a good fit for means I decide to buy it and once we finish paying we walk outside and head to the food court to meet the others. As we walk we see all the normal stores you would see in a mall. A GameStop, west 49, bell, apple, source and a few others and as we see the others sitting at a long grey table with their food we go and grab our food. I go to subway and grab a chicken bacon ranch sub and a root beer and Abby gets chicken fried rice form a Chinese food place. As we sit down we all start talking and as I take a bite Daryl says.

"How's it going? What did you buy?" I think and say

"Good And nothing just some clothes."

"Oh yeah that's cool I didn't really get much either." he says shrugging I look t him with an emotionless face and say.

"I see."

"Yeah." I keep the face and say.

"I see."

"Use your words Andrew." I chuckle in my head but I keep the straight face and say.

"I see." he scowls at me and says.

"Use your god damn words!"

"I see."

"Im going to murder you." he says looking at me with a crazed look and I stick the look and say.

"I see." he jumps up and he says

"I swear to god I shall violate your skull with a rusty screwdriver!" I smile and say

"Not if I kill you first." he smiles and we continue eating and after we all finish eating we walk around the store for another hour buying stuff and just screwing around. As we walk towards the door to outside i see daryl not paying attention and walking right beside a fountain so i slowly walk towards him and when I reach him I grab him and push but hold on to him so he wont actually fall. As I push he throws his arms in the air and grabs me and we both almost fall in but we are barely saved by Robert pushing us out of the way and saying as we land on the ground.

"Wow you two are retards." I smirk at him and give him the middle finger while getting up. As we walk outside i say to him.

"By the way. It takes a retard to know a retard." he glares at me and i chuckles we start talking and Robert says to me.

"The movie starts in 30 minutes." I nod and say

"Alright. Daryl! Let's go." he looks at me and nods and we head toward the theater and buy our tickets and head into the theater

One and a half or so hours later

We walk out of the theater and talk about he movie and we go our separate ways about an hour later. I hop into my car and sit there for a little bit then I start it and drive out of the parking lot. As I do I decide to go for a drive around the town and as I do I take turns down towards the old school I used to go to, a few other places and the last place my old house that me and my dad lived in.

As I drive in front of it I look at it seeing the familiar two story,blue painted, two door garage and wooden fenced backyard. I stare at it for a while and then drive away, heading back home and as I drive into the garage I smile. Glad I was able to see it and glad it was still there. I walk into the house checking the clock seeing 9:45 and I nod and sit down on the couch watching tv for a while and then I turn it off and go to my room. I throw off my clothes and put on sleeping stuff and get into bed and lay there for a while before drifting into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N hey guys here is another chapter of hilltop! Thank god! I have been eying to find time for this for a while! I had time but couldmt write :( too much going on if you read my vents you understand maybe. But anyway here we go glad I'm sick right now so I could get this done. Well go ahead and read.**

**Chapter eighteen **

Andrew's POV one month later

I wake up in a cold sweat from a dream I had. I slowly regain my compute and I realize I'm still breathing heavily. I throw off the bed sheets and am met with cold air touching my skin. I shiver and jump up from bed and walk to the bathroom.

As I get into the bathroom I turn on the shower and strip out of my clothes and hop in, meeting the warm water smiling. As I wash myself and clean my fur I keep seeing flashes of my dream. A burning city, strange creatures, dead bodies, blood everywhere, all the people I care about dead. I turn off the water and breath deeply to clear my head.

After a while I finally clam down and get out of the shower. I check the clock and see 12:30 and I remember the dance is today and I need to be there by 7:00 so I decide to just thro won a black shirt, black hoodie and blue jeans for a while until I put on my actual clothes for the dance.

I walk through the hallway and go it no the kitchen and makes coffee and a quick sandwich. I sit down I the couch and eat the food with gusto and turn on the TV. As I do I see a news broadcast that says.

"Violence in jasper city increases as two gangs start to war with each other." I shake my head and say.

"They have been warring forever. It's nothing new, the beef has just escalated that's all." I think about what's happened since I left them and then I am interrupted by a text on my phone from Robert saying.

"CACTI!" I smile and say.

"Well hello Mr. Hyper ass mo-fo."

"Very funny, I am hyper but whatever. You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah of course I'm ready! How could I not be! I've been excited for tonight for a couple months!"

"Me too!" as i think of something to say Daryl sends a message in a group chat with me, him, Robert, CJ, Kody, Humphrey and Garth.

"Buttsecks?" I laugh when I see this and say.

"Well that escalated quickly." as I wait for a response Garth says

"Wow Daryl very mature." I m slightly annoyed by this so I respond.

"Er mah gerd Garth leave him alone! Leave Britney alone!" I chuckle to myself and Robert says.

"What? I don't understand . Who's Britney? What's er mah gerd?" I face palm myself and say.

"My god your hopeless Robert."

"I concur." says Daryl.

"Hehe see Robert?" says Humphrey.

"Whatever guys. I don't need to know whatever the hell y'all are talking about." robert says and I answer.

"Ok that's fine."

"By the way was joking with you Daryl." says Garth.

"O rly?" says Daryl and I cant resist saying.

"ya rly!"

"Nice catch Andrew." says Daryl and I respond with.

"Thanks." we continue talking for a few hours and then Kody says,

"What the hell is wrong with you people! Why do you text so much! Why am I here!" I laugh and say.

"Lol totally forgot you are here. We have been talking cant you tell?"

"Yes I can! But why am I here!" he says.

"We though you wanted to be involved." says Daryl.

"Oh well thanks I guess... You guys should probably be eating right now. It is 5:30 after all." my eyes widen when he says this and I check my watch and it is indeed 5:30. I amazed at the time you can waste so easily. I hop up off the couch and go to the kitchen. Making a sandwich and some rice and I sit back down on the couch to see 70 new messages from them and I say.

"I guess now I know how Kody felt." I shrug and watch tv while I eat. After half an hour of watching I turn off the tv and head to my room. I jump in the shower, making sure my fur is clean and them I jump out.

I brush my teeth until it feels like they are going to bleed. I put my jewelry back on and put on my dress clothes which consist of. Black pants, black socks, black shoes, a white shirt and a black suit jacket. As I put it all on I look in the mirror and smile.

"Looks good." and I walk out of the room after spraying cologne on and I walk down the hallway and check the clock seeing 6:25. I grab my Bentley keys and head into the garage. As I do I am met with a bright light and the sight of my cars, the smell of fuel and gas, I hear the wind slightly blowing through the cracks in the garage door giving it that ghostly sound. I walk down the stairs and hop into my car. As I close the door I smell my cologne and leather, I put th keys into the car and drive out of the garage.

I head towards Abby's house, playing my music and as I pull up to the house I turn off the music and head to her door. When I reach it she opens it and I smile at her when I see her beautiful dark blue dress that looks great with her eyes, her hair all done up and her wearing the jewelry I gave her.

"you ready?" she nods and says.

"yep lets go." we was towards my car and I opener door for her, closing it when she gets inside.I head over to the other side of the car and hop in and start driving to the school. While we drive we talk and then when we pull into the parking lot we see the there's standing in a group and we get out of thecwr t join them. While we walk I whisper to myself.

"this should be interesting..."

**A/N there we go I hope this wasnt too short for you guys but I doubt it was. I hope it was good. I honestly don't know how to judge my own stuff anymore. The part of me that Wrote a lot is dead I think. He just won't come out so I assume he's dead. But I won't let that stop me from finishing this damn story. I care about this too much to not finish it. Well talk to y'all later. Also if you arewondering why er mah gerd and O rly? And ya rly! Those are reoccurring jokes with some of my old friends so I felt like they should be in here. Bye guys**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen the dance **

**A/N HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! I HAVE A CHAPTER OF HILLTOP HERE AND I AM EXCITED! YAY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! WHY AM I SHOUTING? OH WELL TALK TO YOU GUYS AT THE BOTTOM**

Andrews POV

As we walk to the group I see Robert in his black overcoat and white shirt and black pants wave to me and I wave back at him. When we reach the group we stop and I lean on Roberts car. I look over the school and see there's plenty of wolves already here and I can here the music blarring out the doors. I can help but smile and bob my head to the music. I look over at Robert and he is just shaking his head and I say.

"You ready?" he nods and says.

"You beat man! I've been waiting or this day for quite a while." I smile and do and we talk in our circle I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn to see Darryl standing there in a dark red shirt and black pants. I smile and say.

"What's up man?" he smiles back at me and says.

"I'm doing great other then the fact that I had to go to the doctor again a few days ago." I raise my eyebrow and say.

"Why did you go to the doctor?" he shrugs and says.

"I apparently needed more blood drawn because they may have found somebody related to me in the area with blood tests." i smiles and say.

"That's great man! I wonder who it could be." I say putting my paw on my chin quizzically. He chuckles and says.

"Yeah I know." I hear someone say we should head in and we all move into the school, going our separate ways for now. As me and Abby head into the school we see the gym is decorated for the occasion and the spotlight is on and moving around and there is a DJ set up in the back corner. We walk in and grab something to drink and sit down on a couple of chairs.

"This is pretty nice don't you think?" she says smiling at me. I smile back and say,

"Yeah it really is." as I say this the music stops and the DJ says on a mic.

"those of you who want to do a slow dance with your girlfriend or boyfriend. You may want to get on the floor now." I smile and she grabs my hand and we head to the floor. We end up right beside Robert and Eva. When the song starts I nod to him and he nods back. As the dance begins we start t dance and we get lost in each others eyes. I stare at her and feel myself being lifted away to heaven.

I can't help but feel like today is perfect. After the dance finishes we sit down on chairs with Eva and Robert and talk for a while and then "scream and shout" by will. and Britney spears comes and we are dragged back on the dance floor. As we dance I can't help but chuckle and Roberts dancing. He wasn't doing bad but he was having way too much fun with it. As the song stops he aims down in a chair looking as happy as he could be and I say.

"Had fun?" he nods and I chuckle. Everyone else heads over to us and we begin talking for a while

2 hours later

After multiple dances and drinks we we're on the last few dances and a fee shout out songs and as we get ready to leave we hear the DJ say.

"this is a song out to Abby from... Mikhail." I look at her and as "I love the way you lie" by eminem and Rihanna starts playing I become even more suspicious. She becomes increasingly upset and she walks out of the gym and I look around to see a white wolf with all black clothes stand up and head to the door she walked out of. I get up and walk after her, beating him to the door and I find her standing in the parking lot. Trying to hold back tears.

"Hey hey Abby.. It's okay... Who was that?" I say hugging hur from behind. She turns around and cries into my shoulder.

"It was an old boyfriend of mine. I told him we were through though." I nod and kiss her and say.

"It's okay Abby I'm here for you." as we hug I hear a voice call out.

"Abby who the fuck is that!" I look to see the white wolf and a few other wolves coming towards us. Abby hugs closer to me and says.

"My boyfriend who actually cares about me! Get the hell away from me Mikhail!" he chuckles and says.

"Oh really? You think he's better then me? Yeah right!" I let go of her and step in front of her and say.

"I am now get the fuck out of here before I make you." as I say this he stops right in front of me. I can tell he is one of the types who acts tough but cant back it. I smirk at my advantage and say.

"you deaf bro? She said get the fuck out of here and so did I. You should listen to us." he narrows his eyes and says.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Cause shes with me and not you." he sneers and says.

"I ain't got time for this shit. Fuck you man, this aint over" he walks away and I shake my head and say to her.

"You okay?" she nods and I hear someone come running to me and I turn to see Darryl there and he says.

"Andrew! I need to tell you something!" I nod and come over to him and say.

"What's up?" he takes a deep breath and shows me a picture of two hospital files. One of mine and one of his. I look them both offer and it says on both. Blood match positive. Relative chance100%. I feel tears well up and I say.

"We're related?" he nods and we hug each other tightly. I couldn't believe that he was my brother. After a few minutes we release and I can't help but be happy.

"So did you tell the others?" he opens his mouth to say something but I hear Robert yell.

"Congrats you two!" I chuckle and we head over to the group and took to them and tell them about it. After a while we all go our separate ways and me and Darryl make arrangements for him to move into my house. Me and abby drive to her house talking about her ex. As I drop Abby off at her door she says.

"thanks Andrew for everything. Your the best boyfriend I've ever had." I smile and she pulls me into a passionate kiss. We keep kissing for a while and them release. She walks back into her house and waves goodbye. I'd've back and I head back to my car, hopping in and driving back to my hose with my music on loudly. I can feel a smile a mile long on my face and as I drive into the garage and walk up the stairs I shout in happiness. I walk into my room, ripping off my dress clothes and throwing them to the side after rolling them into a ball. I drop on the bed and slowly drift into a good, sound sleep.

**A/N there we go guys hope it was good. I want to thank a few people for being there for me and showing me who true friends are. Deaths shadow 2016, country wolf dog, wolf reborn, Humphrey loves Kate, omega wolf 12, tears of soul, Apex wolf and crowwolf. Crow was there for me tonight when I was debating on ending it all. He gave me a speech about friends and if someone won't let you talk and explain your side of the story they aren't a true friend. I owe him for that and I owe all of them for being there for me. I will talk to you guys later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N hey guys! Here is... Wait for it... CHAPTER TWENTY OF HILLTOP! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T IM SO HAPPY, I want to thank all of you for being so supportive of this. You guys are amazing, I hope you enjoy. Someone gonna get hurt this chapter that's all I will say. Also... HAPPY 3 MONTH ANNIVERSARY! *pops champagne* lets drink! Read on bros!**

Chapter twenty

Andrews POV the next day

I wake up in my room feeling like its an oven inside it.

"My god! Why is it so hot in here!" I hop out of the bed and hop in the shower, keeping it cold for a while and then increasing the heat. I hop out and throw on a red shirt, red and black shorts and a black and red hat. I walk down the hallway and check my watch seeing "8:15" I walk into the kitchen and make a cup of coffee. Sitting on a chair and drinking it quickly, ignoring the bitter taste and I hop up and walk around doing random stuff in the house for a whole and then walk into the garage. The familiar smell of gasoline filling my nose and I see the cars sitting there looking as good as ever. Nothing near Abby's beauty though. As I think about her I accidentally walk into my Bentley.

"Whoops you know Andrews tired when!" I say laughing slightly and hopping into the car.I open the garage and drive out. As I do I stick my hand out of the window to see how warm it is and as I leave the cooled garage my hand is hit by a heat wave and it feels like its being baked.

"Well.. That escalated quickly." I pull my hand back in, close the window and turn in the air conditioning. As I feel the cold air come out I smile and keep driving down the road. I slowly drive down the road looking around for anything interesting but I see nothing so I just focus in getting to the school. As I pull into the school parking lot I see Daryl and Robert waiting for me. I hop out of my car and feel the heat surround me.

"Hey guys what's up?" they both smile and Robert says.

"Nothing much man how are you?" I smile and say.

"I'm fine, this hear is killer though, Daryl you ready to move in today?"Darryl nods and says.

"You bet man! Can't wait!" I smile and say.

"Okay we can use your truck to move most of the stuff and what we can't get in there we can use my bentley for." he nods and we walk towards the schools slowly. By the time we walk in the door I already am tired of the heat. I see Abby sitting by our lockers and I walk up and kiss her on the cheek, she gladly returns it but I can tell something is wrong by the way she is acting. Normally she's happier.

"Whats wrong babe?" I look at her concerned and she looks back at me and and says.

"Nothing really... I got a text from Mikhail last night. He was begging me to give him another chance, I don't know what I should do. I love you with all my heart but I'm afraid he will do something to hurt one of us if i don't give him a chance." I feel my fist clench when she says his name and when she says he may hurt her.

"I won't let anything happen to you ever Abby, you know that." she nods and says.

"I know but maybe it's fair to give him a chance." I bite my lip, not liking the idea but I know I have to be supportive of her.

"Okay go ahead and give him a shot but if he does anything wrong let me know." she kisses me on the cheek and says.

"Thanks babe just remember this is only a chance. Not a relationship, I'm still yours." I smile at this and nod and she goes and finds him while I talk to the others. She comes back with him a few minutes later, a smirk plastered on his face. I look the skinny white wolf up and down and think. I could crush you if I wanted to.

I hated people like him. Wearing his head like a douche bag with it backwards. I was fine when rappers did it and I was fine with it to the side a bit but not backwards that just pissed me off. He was wearing a white shirt with a cross on it and blue shorts. He looked stupid with the hat. His skinny body making it just look stupid. I couldn't help but hate him.

"Hey everybody." he says as he comes over smirking, he looks around the group and gets a few hellos but all he gets from me is a cold hard stare. I hold it and I can see he's getting nervous which makes me happy at the fav thw thes so easy to beat but I'm nudged by Daryl and he whispers.

"Be nice, don't rip his head off yet." him saying this makes me smirk and I say back.

"Yeah but his head will go so nicely with my collection." he chuckles and says.

"So that's where Devin went!" I can't help but smile t that and after a few seconds of awkward silence the bell rings and we all hear to our separate classes. I walk into my history class with Robert and we sit down. About fifteen minutes into the class we find out that the teacher is gone so we just watch 300 which I couldn't help but facepalm multiple times at it. When the bell rings I hop out of my desk and bolt out the door.

"FREEDOM!" I shout as I walk down the hallway, receiving laughs from robert who was following close behind.

"Oh come on man it wasn't that bad!" he says shrugging, I look at him and say

"That's what YOU think." he chuckles and we head to our lockers. When i open mine i see what looks like a giant pile of stuff in there but i just ignore it even though there could be a monkey living in there. We stay at the lockers for a while and then grab our chemistry stuff and we head to class. I walk in and sit down as he teacher hands out an assignment. I look at it and see what looks like alien writing on it so i decide to start on it right away. I finish it with barely any time tons pare so I pack up as soon as I finish, handing it in to the teacher and walking out of the room.

I head to my locker and grab my stuff for art and walk with the others to class. We are given the assignment to draw what we think of another country and I decide to do italy since its fairly easy to think about. I draw out some of the famous landmarks in Italy and what I know about most small Italian cities like the cobblestone streets. When I finish I am actually amazed at the drawing. I smile and put it in my book and look around seeing everyone else packed up and talking. I hear my name and turn to see Robert looking at me and I say.

"What?" he chuckles and says.

"Nice drawing, you ready for lunch?" I nod and say.

"You bet man." as we talk the bell rings and we get up and head out to the parking lot. As we walk out I feel the beat again and we stand in a circle, deciding where to go for lunch and once we decide we all drive in our cars and meet at subway. I order my chicken bacon ranch sub and grab it when it's ready and sit down at a group of tables, slowly joined by the others and we start talking about school and other stuff. I swallow a bite of my sandwich and Daryl asks me.

"So, how was class?" I smile and say.

"Good, watched 300 and did chemistry and well... I drew italy, What about you?"

"Well I did math, gym and art so it was fine, nothing to complain about." I nod and he says.

"Damn it's so hot! I can feel my shirt sticking to my back." I nod and say.

"I know it's insane! I have a change of clothes for myself though, I may have an extra shirt if you want it."

"Sure thanks." He says and we finish up eating and drive back to the school. While I drive I nearly get hit by some jackass driving like a retard and I ant help but nearly rip the steering wheel out of the car. I drive into the parking lot and I see Abby talking to Daryl and she looks concerned. I get out of the car and they both come over to me and say.

"Andrew we have a problem." I look at them and say.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she looks at me and says.

"I was with Mikhail and I hear him say to one of his friends that they were going to come after you at lunch." I nod and say.

"He can come and get me if he wants, I don't care. I'll protect myself and my relationship with you." she sniffles and says.

"Are you sure Andrew?" I nod and she hugs me which I return.

"It'll be okay Abby.. Daryl take her to the others." he nods and he leads her to the rest of the group and I stay at my car. I turn on my music and as I do " I do it for hip hop" by ludacris comes on and I smile. I grab a spare shirt from the back off my car and another on for Daryl. I take off my other shirt and throw it in the car. As I take off my shirt I hear footsteps approaching behind me. I casually put on the shirt and turn, seeing Mikhail standing there with his friends. One is wearing a blue shirt with white and blue shorts, another one is wearing yellow with dark green shorts. The last one is wearing black and whis shirt and shorts and he is wearing a red shirt with black shorts and a blue hat still tilted in the way I hate.

"Oh hello, how may I help you?" I say cocking my head. He narrows his eyes and says.

"You can help me by getting the fuck out of here. Abby's mine, not yours. Get lost before I beat your skull in." I try to stiffly a laugh at his pathetic threat but can't and I reach into my car and grab a pocket knife I keep in it and slip it in my pocket without him noticing.

"Yeah dog keep talking your shit. It ain't gonna get you anywhere." I say to him and he scowls and takes a step closer to me. I stare him down, I can't help but smirk at his attempt to be imposing.

As we stare each other down he take a wild punch from the side and I dodge it, putting three hits in his side then throwing him at two of his friends. I hit the third and final one in the chest and then throw him to the ground when he tries to hit me. The other three get up and come back at me, I pay most of my attention to Mikhail and take a few hits in the side but nothing major. I couldn't believe how easy it was to fight them. Granted they were small but still. I hit one in the face, trip another and then grab Mikhail by the shirt and lift him up.

"Tell your little dogs to stop fighting." i say. He sneers in my face and tries to hit me but I dodge his weak punch easily. I bring my fist up inches from his face and he yells out.

"Stop fighting!" I smile and I drop him to the ground. I kneel down and pull out the knife, flipping it open and say.

"Fuck with me once, shame on you. Fuck with me twice, your dead." he gulps and nods and I notice he's wearing a chain with a cross so I take it and say.

"I think I'll keep this." he nods and says.

"Whatever man just don't hurt me." I chuckle and get up, walking away and turning off my music. I walk over to the group and hand Daryl the shirt and say.

"That was fun." they all laugh and I hug Abby who returns it gladly.

"Thank you Andrew, it was a bad idea giving him a chance. I won't make that mistake again." I smile and nod and we all head back to the school. When we get to the doors the bell rings and we all head to our cleanses. I walk into my math class and I sit in a desk next to Humphrey and we start the assignment on the board. I finish it relatively quickly and he finishes after me.

"Is it just me or was that too easy?" he says to me looking at me, I chuckle and say.

"Easy and also this whole unit is easy." he nods and says.

"Yeah I was worried cause geometry is a bitch for me."I nod and I am about to say something when the bell rings and we get up and head out of the class. I drop my stuff off in my locker and head to our home ec class and sit down with the others. As we sit there the teacher gives us the recipe for banana muffins and we are let loose. As we go me and Humphrey grab the ingredients and the rest of them get everything else. As we get it all ready we begin to make the food and me and Abby do dishes. After about half an hour we finish cooking and cleaning and we sit down eating our muffins.

"Good job guys." I say and they all nod and Garth pats me on the back and says.

"Great job in the fight earlier bro." I smile and say.

"Thanks man." we finish eating and as the bell rings we all head out to our lockers. We talk for about half an hour and then we all part ways. I walk to my car and hop in, being roasted by the heat. I sit there with the door open for a few seconds before closing it and saying.

"Well that was interesting." I put the knife back in its spot and drive out of the parking lot. I drive to my house, thinking deeply before I slam on the breaks and shout out.

"Damn it! Darryl!" I turn around and say.

"this is going to be a long day." I drive to Darryl's home and see him waiting with boxes in front of him. Just a few but more are in his truck and I see Robert standing there too. I hop out and say.

"Lets get those in here! Sorry I forgot!" I pick up two and they grab the remaining ones and we out them in the back. When we shut the door Darryl's parents come out and say.

"Darryl we will miss you, we loved you and we are happy you found a member of your real family but know that we will be here for you of you need us." they both smile and hug him and he hugs them back and says.

"Thank you for everything, I will miss you." they both nod and his father hands him some papers.

"here's what you need to prove our living with your brother now." he says and Darryl takes them and nods and hops into his truck. I walk up and shake his fathers hand and his mothers.

They are both grey wolves, his father taller then his mother and his mother has blue eyes while his father has green. His father is wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and his mother is wearing a yellow shirt with grey pants. I walk to my Bentley and hop in, beckoning Robert to hop in. He does and we drive off to my house. We pull in and start to unpack the boxes. After about half an hour we finish getting them in his room and we just drive into the garage from driving Robert home. I look at Darryl and say.

"Are you really going to miss them?" he laughs and says.

"To be honest man. Fuck no! They were assholes!" I chuckle and we walk into the house. I drop down on the couch and turn on the tv. We watch tv and talk and play video games for about 4 hours and we decide to go to bed. I walk into my room and throw off my clothes and put on my sleeping clothes. I hope into bed and slip instantly into a deep sleep.

**A/N so how was that guys? I hope good. I had an amazing time writing it and I hope you had just as good a time reading it! I'm very floppy floppy with emotions today earlier I was sad but now I'm hyper! Well guys talk to you later. 3000 words! Can you believe it! I can't freaking believe that I did this! Its so amazing! I am so glad! Sorry I'm rambling! :3 talk to you guys later! Alpha Andrew is outta the building!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N here we go guys, a new chapter of hilltop. I hope you really like it because I had a god time writing it. I want to say for those of you waiting for a new story from me it is coming! I am almost done it and trust me. It will be a classic. Something that's never been done before. I am so happy to be the first person to bring it to you guys and it will be on a great scale. While so people who are purists may hate it I don't care what they think I know my true fans and friends will love it. I am sorry about my silence but it will end. Soon. Also I saw star trek into darkness yesterday... It was amazing. Go see it if you can. You will be happy with it. But yes I'm very happy to get this out to you guys today. Have a good time reading it guys!**

Chapter twenty one

Andrews POV Next day

I wake up from my alarm buzzing, I blink my eyes a few times and sprawl my arms out.

"Do I have to get up today? Why can't I say in bed." I close my eyes again but I sit straight up when I hear a voice say from the door.

"You must get up because you have to go to school and finish so you can earn the money and also feed you and your amazing brother." I look at the door to see Daryl sitting there leaning against the door, completely dressed wearing a black shirt, black and white shorts and a white hat.

"What the fuck are you doing there and why are you ready so damn early!" I drop my head back on the pillow and pull it up and smash it down multiple times for no real reason.

"Here's my question, why are you doing that? You said you wanted I go back to sleep so how is that going to make you fall asleep unless theres like a portal in your pillow that's activated by you smashing your skull against it. In that case I am very confused as to why that's there and why you have it at all." he says. I roll my eyes, get out of bed. I stretch my arms and legs and flip him the middle finger and walk toward the bathroom, saying.

"You may want to get out of here unless you wanna see my dick which I hope you don't." he chuckles and says.

"I didn't know you swing that way." I roll my eyes and say.

"Whatever Daryl, just get outta here or I swear to god you will see things that will scar you." he smiles evilly and says.

"What? Your one inch dick? I don't need to see that Andrew." I bite my lip and unbutton my pants an as soon as I do he throws his hands up and walks out of the door. I shake my head and yell to him.

"Thats right bitch!" I take off my pants and lock the door, turning the water on and getting inside the shower

10 minutes later

I get out of shower and put on a green short, green and white shorts and a lack hat. I walk out of the bathroom after putting on cologne and brushing my teeth. I walk down the stairs to see Daryl sitting at a chair by the dining room table. I make a cup of coffee and sit down next to him saying.

"What you didn't stay for the show." he rolls his eyes and says.

"No I wouldn't want to take advantage of you like that! Also you shouldn't be drinking that, you should be drinking milk because your a growing boy!"I shake my head and say.

"Why are you not like this at school? Like really man! You'd be way funnier at school if you talked like this!" he shrugs and says.

"I prefer to be quiet at school, works better that way." I nod and I finish my coffee and say.

"Wanna head to school?" he shrugs and says.

"What time is it?" I check my watch and say.

"8:15, we should probably get going." he nods and we stand up out of our chairs. We head toward the garage and as we reach it I open the door and flick the lights on.

"What car do you want to take today?" he shrugs and says.

"Up to you." I nod and grab the Benz keys and we walk towards it. As we get in I look at him and stare him down. He stares back at me but I can tell he's confused.

"How may I help you?" he says raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know how can you?" I say raising my eyebrow back. I stop staring at him and start the car. He looks at me and says.

"One possible way I could help you is by making you think until your grain turns to mush or I could just simply not say anything or I could confuse you with one sentence. Which would you prefer?" I chuckle and say.

"none." he nods and I say.

"Music?"he nods and I plug my phone in. As I do we hear "top back remix" by T.I come on and I smile. We drive out of the garage and head down the road, talking as we go. As we near the school I can't help but think that this is probably already the best day I've had in a long time. We pull into the school parking lot and get out of the car. We walk towards the school and see everyone standing outside our lockers as usual. I see Robert wave to us and we wave back, reaching the group.

"Hey guys how are you?" says Robert.

"We are pretty good, wheres Abby?" I say to him looking around. I turn around to see I am nose to nose with her and she gives me a long kiss, I gladly return it and we break the kiss smiling at each other.

"Ah young love so adorable." says Daryl beside me.

"And your how old again? Same age as me? That's what I thought!" I say back to him and he smiles and shakes his head.

"Did you guys hear?" says CJ from behind Robert, I look at him and say.

"Hear about what?" he goes beside Robert so we can all hear him better and he says

"There's a new girl in the school in our grade, they are looking for someone to tour her around but they need the same schedule as her." I chuckles and say.

"I'm guessing that means you already attempted to tour her around? I'm also guessing the tour wouldn't have stopped at the school." he rolls his eyes and says.

"No I didn't attempt! God! But I heard-" he is cut off by the PA speaker coming on and announcing.

"Daryl Mathers come to the office." I look at him and he shrugs and walks towards the office. We continue talking for a while and he comes back. I smile at him and it widens when I see a white furred female behind him, she looks very beautiful wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue short shorts. I can tell Daryl is nervous which makes it all the more fun for me. They reach the group and Daryl says.

"Hey everyone this is Selene, she is the new student and they choose me to tour her around the school for a while." I smile and say.

"Nice to meet you, my names Andrew and I am Daryl's brother". She smiles and says.

"Nice to meet you." everyone introduces themselves an the bell rings. I check my schedule and see I have history then chemistry then math. Me and Robert walk down the hallway and teach the classroom, sitting down in our regular spots and as we do the bell rings.

"Hello class, today is going to be fairly easy, just a worksheet and then you can do what you want." says the teacher, Mr Wroght who is a tall red wolf with dark brown eyes, he hands out the sheet and we all begin working on it. I look it over seeing its mainly textbook stuff about different civilizations so I pull my textbook out and get to work. I finish the sheet with about 15 minutes to spare and I see Robert is almost done as well. He finishes a fe minutes after me and we pack up and start talking.

"So what did you think of the new girl?" I say looking at him, he shrugs and says.

"I'm with Eva so I can't really say I like her but she is beautiful, I can tell Daryl likes her." I smile and say.

"Good I'm not the only one who saw that." I shake my head at his nervousness and the bell rings. We get up and head back to our lockers, I grab my chemistry stuff and wait for Kate. She taps me on the shoulder and we head to the class. As we sit down in the class I see there is a sub in the teachers desk, she has black fur with spots of grey and serious blue eyes that look like they could freeze you if she stared at you too long. She gets up in front of the class and says.

"My name is Miss Wigton and I will be your sub for today, since your teacher is gone they told me to just put in a movie for you." I roll my eyes knowing that this hour is going to drag outs in The day after tomorrow which I don't mind for a movie but the hour still was kind of boring. As the bell rings I stand up and walk out, making sure Kate is behind me. When we reach our lockers I put my chemistry stuff back and grab my math stuff. I look around for Humphrey and see him waiting for me at the end of the hallway. I walk to him,trying not to hit anybody as I walk and I finally reach him saying.

"I have survived the treacherous sea of the hallway!" throwing my fist up in victory.

"You my friend, are an idiot." he says patting me on the shoulder. I look at him and say.

"One should not throw stones when he lives in a glass house." he rolls his eyes and we reach the class. I take a look around the class and see quite a few of the people in the class are missing and we sit down waiting do the teacher. The bell rings but we sit their for a good 20 minutes before the teacher comes in. We all look at the teacher confused and he says.

"You guys are doing a worksheet today since half the class isn't here." I shrug and copy down the question numbers onto a piece of paper and pull up my textbook. I do my work quickly and finish with some spare time so I pullout my phone and put one headphone in my ear.

I press play and as I do I hear"we all die one day" by Obie trice featuring eminem, Lloyd banks and 50 cent. I smile and listen to the music looking out the window, I see dark clouds in the sky and as I look I see a large lightning flash and a few seconds later the power goes out in the room and the hallway. I stand up and say.

"Do you want me to go check if it's out through the whole school?" the teacher looks at me and says.

"Thank you for offering but no, I'm pretty sure it is out through the whole thing." I nod and sit back down. As I do Humohrey whispers to me.

"They are coming." I look at him and say.

"Who?" he looks at meeting. Dead serious face and says.

"The... Zombies!" when he finishes he bust out laughing and I punch him in the arm.

"Or the Koreans could be invading!" I say sarcastically.

"Or aliens could be coming to anally probe you." he says and I look at him and say.

"I think I'll pass of that... Maybe it's the illuminati coming to kidnap us with lil Wayne leading their army!" I say and he claps his hands to his cheeks making at face of terror with his tongue sticking out.

"My god we are so retarded." he looks at me and says.

"That's true but we are very very funny. That is a bonus for us.." I chuckle and the bell rings which xonfuses me but I ignore it and we head to our lockers. We put our stuff away and I ask Daryl, Selene and Abby.

"Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Daryl thinks and says.

"Somewhere relatively healthy." I smile and say.

"So McDonald's it is!"I chuckle and say.

"Just kidding how's subway sound?" they all nod and we walk to my car and get in with Daryl and Selene in the back talking. As we drive I say.

"So Selene where are you from?" she looks at me through the rear view mirror and says.

"I am from a small town in British Columbia but me and my family moved her a few weeks ago." I nod and say.

"I see, that's interesting. I'm sure yu will like jasper." she smiles and says.

"Yeah I'm sure I will, by the way thank you for bringing me to lunch you didn't have to." I chuckle and say.

"It's only right of us to be hospitable." Abby nods and s,iles at me and we pull up to subway. We all get out of the car and I hold the door open for Abby and Selene but when Daryl passes I stop him and give him some money.

"Say you'll pay for everyone, it will make you look good and make you seem generous and gentlemanly." he nods and says.

"Thank you Andrew, didn't know you cared that much." he takes the money and I pat him on the shoulder and say.

"Of course I care about you." we walk in and everyone orders and daryl pays for us. We sit down and begin eating and Selene says.

"Daryl you didn't have to pat for me." he smiles and says.

"Its nothing really." I can see his nature has changed from nervous to calm and collected. I smile and continue eating. I finish off and Abby finishes after me and we throw away our garbage and as I'm about to walk to the table she grabs my arm and says.

"You gave him the money didn't you?" I nod and say.

"Yes I'm helping him out."she smiles and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her and we break the kiss and say.

"I love you." in unison. I smile and we walk back to the table, seeing both Daryl and Selene are finished and getting ready to go. We get back in the car and drive back to the school, talking about the rest of us and our pasts. We reach the school and I park the car, getting out and opening the door for Abby. Daryl follows suit and I nod and his following my lead.

We all walk back to the school and as the bell rings we go to our own classes. Me having language and pyhsics. I head to my class and sit down. As the class starts the teacher gets up in front of the class and starts lecturing us about something I wasn't listening to.

He continues talking for the entire hour of class but I'm able to just tune him out and think about stuff including how Daryl is doing with Selene. I hear the bell ring and I stand up and walk out of the class, nearly bumping into someone in the hall. I grab their shoulder to make sure they don't fall but when I notice it's Mikhail I let go and smirk at him. He looks at me and attempts to look intimidating but fails completely. I walk up to him and say.

"How are the bruises healing?" I smirk and he opens his mouth to say something but doesn't. I nod and walk away from him, heading to my locker and when I reach it I see Abby waiting for me with her physics stuff. I grab mine and we head it the class and sit down, talking about Selene and Daryl and other stuff. As the bell rings the teacher begins to lecture us and I roll my eyes and put in my headphone and make sure the teacher can't see it. I turn the music on low enough that it can't be heard by anyone else. I feel Abby put her hand into mine and I look down and smile at her. The hour goes by surprisingly fast and the bell rings and we stand up and head out of the class. We get to our locker sand put our stuff away and join the rest of the group in the parking lot.

"Hey Andrew and Abby." says robert, I nod to him and CJ says to me.

"By the way me and Daryl signed you up for this new thing they are trying out at the school where every week people can come and preform songs at the school." I look at him and say.

"Ok that's fine by me but what are we doing?"

"I do it for hip hop by ludacris featuring Jay-Z and Nas." I nod and say.

"Who's who?" as I say this Daryl comes out from behind me and says.

"Luda!" I smile and say.

"Sounds good, what about you CJ?"

"Ill be jay." I nod and say.

"So I'm Nas then sounds good." they both nod and say.

"we will meet at your guys house tomorrow to make sure we all know the lyrics." I nod and Daryl says.

"That reminds me! Andrew Selene is coming to the house so I can help her with some of the stuff she didn't understand in our class." I nod and smile Emily and say.

"Sounds good to me." I lean into him and whisper.

"If you need a condom they are under the bed." he looks at me and says.

"You can't be serious. Your not right?" I smile and say.

"I am deathly serious, I don't need you getting her pregnant."I s,asks me upside the head and I chuckle and go back to beside Abby and she says.

"Be nice to him, by the way I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at your house today." I nod and say.

"Sure." after a while we all go our separate ways and Daryl and Selene and Abby get in the car and we drive to our house. I keep flashing Daryl looking in the mirror and every time our eyes meet I wink at him. We pull into the garage and we all get out of the car and Daryl and Selene sit down t the table and me and Abby sit on the couch, giving them space to talk. After an hour they join us on the couch and we all watch some tv and after a while Selene says.

"Daryl I gotta go home now, my parents will be expecting me." he nods and says.

"Okay I'll drive you back home." she smiles and says.

"Thanks." they both get up and I Francis arm and whisper to him.

"Take the stingray." he looks at me with a raised eyebrow and says.

"Really?" I nod and he grabs the keys and goes into the garage, leaving the house to me and Abby. We stare into each others eyes and we slowly get closer to each other and kiss each other passionately. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around her. We break the kiss for a few seconds before continuing, panting and breathing heavily. we continue kissing for quite a while before breaking the kiss.

"Should we do this Andrew?" she says looking at me.

"We should probably wait for a while, I don't want to take advantage of you and I know you don't think I am but I just don't think I should do that to you just yet." she nods and says.

"Thank you for caring about me so much." I nod and I say.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay? Feel free to look around." I get up and head to the bathroom.

Abby's POV

I get up and start to look around the house. I walk down the hallway and see Andrews room is open so I walk in. I see some clothes on the ground, a dresser, his bed and another smaller dresser for his jewelry. I look round and see his closet. I know I shouldn't but I go into it and see a small black box in it. I grab the box and open it seeing something I wish I didn't see. I see a few small bags of weed, a lighter and paper in the box. I feel anger at Andrew boil inside me. I couldn't believe he would do that! He knows I hate drugs yet he keeps it himself! I put the box under my arm and go down the hall seeing him sitting on the couch. I go to him and drop the box on his lap.

"Wha?" he says in surprise looking down then looking up at me and he stands up saying quickly.

"Abby it's- it's not what you think." I cross my arms and say.

"Sure it isn't, you know I hate drugs and stay away from people who do the,. I'm sorry Andrew. It's your fault that this is happening." as I say this I see Daryl walk in through the garage and walk towels him and say.

"Daryl will you drive me home?" he raises his eyebrow and says.

"Why? What's wrong?" I take a breath and say.

"I am not dating someone who does drugs." i see his eyes turn to Andrew and the he says.

"Ok... Let's go.." I walk into the garage, not looking back and getting into Daryl's truck. We drive out of the garage and drive the rest of the way in silence. When I reach my house I thank him and get out, walking into my house and finding nobody home. I go up to my room and sit down on my bee, I put my head in my paws and start to cry heavily. I try to stop myself but I can't. I couldn't believe he would do that to me. I couldn't believe I had trusted him. I was so angry at him and myself. After what seems like hours of crying I lay down on my bed and go to sleep. Still thinking about it.

Andrews POV

I hear Daryl come in through the garage and I wipe my eyes to get rid of th tears that were rolling down my face. I look up and see him standing there with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry Andrew." I nod and he sits down beside me, patting me on the shoulder.

"I am sure she will come back to you man." I shake my head and say.

"No she won't, she feels too strongly about it." he turns my head so I'm looking him in the eyes and says.

"Love. Conquers. All." I think about that and then I say.

"Maybe your right." he nods and says.

"Good, now go to sleep. Your tired and need to sleep I don't care how early it is. Give me this." he takes the box and disposes of it and then leads me to my room and makes sure I am in bed before leaving and turning off the light. I stare up at the ceiling and think about her, falling into a deep sleep soon after. All night I am tortured by dreams of being alone in a cold world with nobody to help me, nobody to be there for me. Nobody to care about. I feel all my emotions turn into anger towards myself. I feel every fiber of my body start to hate me. I realize there's only one way to stop it...

**A/N there we go guys! Another chapter of hilltop! Andrew is kinda stupid though, he didn't hide it well enough! God Andrew! Look what you've done :P JK I'm just trolling myself now. I hope you enjoyed it and god damn guys! 4000 words! Isn't that amazing! I am so happy I was able to get something this length out to you guys! I also wrote this all in one day too! I hope you liked it. Please review if you did. Even if you didn't review please. I would really appreciate it. Bye guys have a good day! PS the final chapter of family reunion is up! Please go read and review that! Bye guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

**A/N hey guys heres the next chapter of hilltop, I have a few things to update you guys about. First off I have a girlfriend now and we are not in the position Abby and Andrew are in we are in a healthy and good relationship and I love her to death. Second I'm sorry that the story I promised isn't out my editors computer deleted the doc twice so it's neither of our faults. It's the damn technology. He thinks he may be able to get it done in the next week and I believe in him. So look out for that you guys. The following chaPter is depressing just so you know, Andrew does something that will have effects on everyone. What that is you will need to read to find out. Go ahead and read guys.**

Andrews POV the next day

I hear my alarm begin to buzz and I turn it off, I open my eyes slowly and stare up at the ceiling. I feel like absolute hell. The past 6 or 7 hours had been nothing but tossing and turning and when I did sleep it was accompanied by torturous dreams of being alone, whether it was on a barren and dark wasteland or a dark, secluded and claustrophobic hallway that seemed to go on forever.

I pull myself out of the bed and as I try to stand up I fall on the floor, banging my head against the hard floor. I grunt and grit my teeth, standing back up and walking towards the bathroom unsteadily. When I reach the shower I take off my clothes and start the shower. I give it a minute to warm up and then I hop in the shower, I feel the water hit my fur and skin as I do and I close my eyes to allow myself to be consumed in the warmth of it. I open my eyes and I notice movement doesn't feel right, it feels like I'm in a drunken haze but I don't have slurred speech or any other signs of drinking as far as I know.

I bite my lip and wash myself off and get out of the shower. I look out of the window and see dark clouds in the sky so I put on a black shirt, black hoodie and black pants. Every time I blink I feel my eyes become heavier and heavier, wanting to go back to sleeps embrace but I don't allow them to. I know I must go to school and try to se things right and if I don't I will all be for nothing.

I walk out of my room and down the hallway, going down the stairs and reaching the kitchen after what seems like hours of sluggish moving. I walk towards the fridge and open it.

I am met by a bright light that I cover my eyes from and I scan it for what I am searching for. I see the familiar black can and the familiar green logo on it in the back of the fridge and I grab it, staring at it and opening it. I put it to my lips and chug it down, ignoring the taste accompanying the amazing neater that would get me through the day. I finish the can and drop it on the ground.

I feel a little better but I know I need more of a kick, I look around and see the coffee machine and I walk towards it, making a large cup of coffee and I begin drinking it immediately, making sure not to burn myself in the process. I put the cup down and look around to see Darryl standing there on the other side of the room with a worried look on his face, I raise my eyebrow at him and he says.

"How do you feel?" I try to convey an emotion but I can't bring myself to do it. I try as hard as I can but I can't. I realize that I am now devoid of emotions as far as I can tell right now.

"Like shit, what does it look like." he shrugs and says.

"Looks to me like you just are tired. Didn't get much sleep did you?" I look straight at him and say.

"No shit, I'm just drinking a monster and a coffee because I want to be hyper." he rolls his eyes and says.

"Whatever man, why didn't you sleep?"

"Why the fuck do you think I didn't sleep! I kept having fucking dreams of dying alone and when I wasn't having those I was tossing and turning wishing I could redo yesterday!" I say, bursting out in anger randomly which gives me proof I'm not entirely devoid of emotions but only the negative emotions remain. As far as i can see right now. He raises his hands and says.

"Calm down man it was just a question." I bite my lip and say.

"Your right sorry about that, don't exactly feel like sunshine and rainbows today." he shakes his head and says.

"You don't say? Now then, come on we are going to school." I look at the clock and see its a little earlier then when we leave normally but I already know what he plans to do so I don't argue. I finish my coffee and pick up the can and throw it away. We walk to the garage door and when we reach it I reach for the keys but he grabs them from me and says.

"I don't trust you in your state not to fall asleep and kill us both." I nod and we walk into the garage, going down the stairs and getting into the Bentley. We pull out of the garage and drive towards the school, silence hanging in the air like an airborne poison or disease. I close my eyes for a few seconds as we drive and when I reopen them we are at the school. I get out of the car and we walk towards the school.

As we walk I see our group and I feel nervousness flood through me. I take a deep breath and hold it in, releasing it slowly as we walk. We reach our group and we are met by hellos and we say hi back. I wait in nervous anticipation for someone to mention Abby or for her to appear herself.

As I think about this she appears and when she sees me she has an expression of pure annoyance and anger. I walk away from the group and she follows me. As we get far enough away from the group I say.

"Abby I'm sorry please believe me, I got rid of all of it." she rolls her eyes and says.

"Yeah sure you are! Don't lie to me Andrew! You obviously don't care as much as you said because if you did you wouldn't have been doing that in the first place when you knew I was strongly against it!" I shrink back a little as she begins getting angrier and angrier. I swallow and say.

"Abby I know what I did was wrong but I meant every word I said to you, I do care about it with my heart and soul and would do anything for you. I was stupid and it was a lapse of judgement, I hadn't used it in like 5 months anyway but I know your still gonna say then why did you keep it so don't bother saying it. Just please give me another chance Abby, can't you do that for me?" she thinks about it and I feel my spirits lift for a second but they go crashing back down when she says.

"No Andrew, you don't deserve another chance. Only thing worse then doing that is cheating." I lower my head and say.

"Okay I'm sorry Abby I hope you have a good life." I walk away and when I pass darryl he cocks his head and I shake mine. He frowns and I hear the bell ring. Today was going to be a long day. I go to my locker ant get my stuff and head to my first class which is math. I sit down in the class and Humphrey comes in behind me with a sorry look on his face he sits behind me and taps me on the shoulder saying.

"I'm really sorry to hear what happened man,I'm still your friend and nothing will change that. She told me to give you this." he opens his paw and puts the necklace I bought her on the desk, I look at it. Twirling the white gold piece of jewelry around. I bite my lip to stop myself from breaking down but then I realize something that gives me the smallest glimmer of hope.

"Where's the ring?" he cocks his head, giving me a strange look and I say after taking a deep breath.

"I bought her and me rings that match and she's still wearing hers as far as I can tell! She didn't give it to you... Maybe this means I can still fix it." he nods and says.

"Keep thinking on that side man! I like you when your happy! Also I would try to make a joke but your probably not in the mood for it." I nod and the class begins, the teacher gets in front of the class and says we will be having a test tomorrow and that today was a day to review the stuff it would be on. I open my textbook and do a few of the questions just to make sure I know enough about it and I close my book seeing I only have 20 minutes left in class.

"Took longer then I thought it would." I say to myself, I look around the room and see that most of the other people are done and just talking so I just sit there waiting for the bell to ring.

After a while the bell rings and I stand up and walk out of the class. I go to my locker and grab stuff for history and me and Robert head to the class sitting down. The teacher gets up in front of the class and begins a long lecture about different societies and religions and I tune him out and before I know it I fall asleep.

I wake up as the bell rings and smile slightly, getting up and walking out of the class with Robert. I get to my locker and grab my Chemistry stuff and head to class. As I sit down the teacher passes out a sheet of paper and I realize that it's a test that he didn't tell us about. I shrug and as he passes them out I hear objections from a lot of the class besides me.

As they complain I listen to them, laughing at their attempts to get him to skip the test even though it's obvious he won't skip it. After 20 minutes of attempting they stop and we all start writing the test. I finish the test and hand it in to the teacher, sitting back down into my desk and looking around the room to see that most of the other people are just finishing up.

After all the tests are handed in the teacher saw to us with sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Was that so hard?" I shrug and I hear quite a few people in the class say.

"Yes!" I shake my head and the bell rings, I hop up and walk out of the class. As I walk out of the class I accidentally run into a red female with dark brown eyes, I grab her stuff right before it hits the floor and I hand it to her.

"Thank you, sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going." she says, taking her stuff and smiling at me. I smile back and say.

"No if anything it's my fault, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention at all." she shrugs and says.

"It's fine." I smile and begin to walk away until she says.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I turn back and say.

"Yeah sure what do you need?" she shuffles on her feet nervously and says.

"I was wondering if you were dating anybody and if your not if you wanted to go out with me." I bite my lip and say to her.

"Well currently it's kind of complicated so I can't really say I am or that I'm not but if you give me my number and I end up single I'll text you." she nods and gives me a piece of paper and walks away. I stick the paper in my pocket and say.

"How? Just.. How?" I shrug and head to my locker, dropping off my stuff and seeing Daryl there waiting for me. I walk up to him and we head to our car, I look at him and he puts his paw out and says.

"I still don't trust you, hand them over." I try giving him the frowns face but he just shakes his head and I surrender the car keys reluctantly, I get in the passenger side and we drive out of the parking lot. We drive down the road and stop at subway. We walk in and I see CJ, Robert, Eva, Selene and CJs new girlfriend amber. We grab our food and sit down.

"Hey guys, thanks for being here." I say as i sit down, they all nod and CJ says

"No problem Andrew, we wanted to help you but not make Abby feel excluded." I nod and say.

"Yeah I understand, I already talked to Humphrey about it." we all continue eating and as we do we talk about school and other random things that come up in the conversation.

We all finish after a while of talking and we stay there talking for a bit until one of us says we should head back. We all get into our cars and Selene rides back with us instead of riding with CJ and amber. As we get in the car I insist she sits up front with Daryl, she argues with me for a few seconds but she gives in and I smiles and get in the back. As we drive we talked as I am about to say something I am jarred by Daryl hitting the brakes hard. I slam my head into the headrest of the seat in front of me and say.

"What the hell was that Daryl!" he throws his hands up and says.

"Don't ask me! Ask the guy ahead of us!" I look and see a white 2008 Subaru WRX STi in front of us. The driver flips us off and then speeds towards the school. Daryl looks at me and says.

"Should we leave it or do you wanna go and do something?" I look at him and say.

"Dude I don't have the fucking energy for beef." he looks at me and says

"Beef?" I shake my head and say.

"A fight." he nods and we drive back to the school, he parks and we get out and we start walking back to the school when I hear someone yell.

"Hey dumbass who was in the Bentley!" I turn and see a grey wolf wearing a white hoodie, grey short that sort of blends in with his fur and white shorts with hazel eyes that look ready for a fight, he also has a black female with emerald green eyes beside him. She is wearing a pink tank top and blue short shorts.

I have to admit she looks great but I shake my head reminding myself I am still going to get Abby back no matter how much I have to try or what I have to do. We walk towards him and he says.

"Which of you little bitches wants to fight me?" I look at Daryl and say.

"Who you calling a bitch? I think the only bitches here are you and your girl." I smirk and he starts walking towards me saying.

"Watch your mouth you little bitch! Hey wait a minute... I know you! Your the one who got dumped by that bitch Abby!" he is now a few feet from me and as he finishes I feel something in my head snap and I lash out at him, throwing a hard right punch at him. It hits him square in the jaw and he stumbles back. I take the opportunity to advance on the ground I gained.

As I move forward he throws a left punch at me and I barely dodge it but he hits me with a quick right punch to the gut. I grunt and feel the pain pulse through me but I power through it and punch him back in the gut twice. He pushes me off and then hits me in the gut twice and once in the head.

I shake my head and my vision blurs for a second before it returns to normal. I throw a punch at him but I miss and he hits me in the head again. Next thing I know I am on the ground and he hits me in the face, I feel blood in my mouth but I ignore it and jump up and hit him in the side twice. I use the advantage to throw a tornado of punches at him and by the time I'm finished I can tell he's dazed so I sweep his legs out from under him.

While he's on the ground I kneel down and give him one more hit to the face and I feel my fist connect with his nose and I stand back up, spitting a little blood on the ground. his girlfriend rushes to his side and swears at me. I shrug it off and begin to walk away but I stop when I hear him laughing, I turn and see him on his knees with his girl beside him. He spits out some blood and says.

"No wonder that bitch left you. Your weak. Probably couldn't even satisfy her. She's probably looking for a guy who actually has a dick right now. I actually feel bad for her.. Having to deal with you." I hear a gasp and I look to the side and I see Abby standing there. She looks horrified and says.

"Oh my god Andrew! What happened to you!" I clear my throat and say.

"This happened from fighting this dumbass, give me a second Abby." I walk towards him and as I reach him I push him down on the ground and pull my foot up over his head, I am about to push it down when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to see Abby and I pull my foot away and put it down.

"Don't do that Andrew, please." I bite my lip and nod and I walk away, Abby following me and when we reach the Bentley Daryl hands me a towel and I wipe my face off.

"That was fun." I say sarcastically, he shakes his head and Abby says angrily.

"Why the hell did you fight that guy!" I look at her and say.

"He started talking shit about you." when I say this she seems to calm down.

"Thank you Andrew, it still doesn't fix our relationship." she says walking away.

"Of course it doesn't, gonna play the long game are we?" I say as I put on a fresh shirt and me and Daryl walk back to the school. As we go I feel the energy pumping through my body and feel so alive.

We reach our lockers and the bell rings, I grab my stuff for art and we all go to the class. The teacher gives us an assignment of drawing whatever we want for today. I admit it was awkward being there with Abby and the others but I didn't say much unless I was talked to first.

I finished my rough sketch of Abby a fee minutes before the bell rings and I am about to put it away when I hear Eva say.

"She's gonna love it." I smile and say.

"I sure hope so." she nods and says.

"Andrew cheer up she will come back to you one way or another." I smile at Eva and she smiles back. The bell rings and I walk out of the class, dropping off my stuff and going to the home ec room with the others. As we get in there I sit down a few desks away from the others and Abby walks over to me and says.

"Andrew you don't have to separate yourself from the others." I look at her and say.

"It makes you feel less awkward yes?" she nods and I say.

"It's fine then, go ahead and sit with them Abby, you knew them before me." she sighs and sits back down with them. I tilt my head looking up at the ceiling, thinking and as i sit there the teacher tells us we are watching a movie and he puts it in. As he does I seethe opening scene which I recognize as "inception" I sit back and watch the movie. After a few minutes I fall asleep and wake up as the bell rings. I stand up and head out of the class. I wait at my locker for Daryl and he comes and says.

"I have to help Robert and Eva with something, here are the keys, be careful I will be home in an hour." I nod and he gives me the keys. I take them and head towards the car, I look up and see the dark clouds still overhead, I hear thunder off in the distance and I smell the rain coming.

As I walk I feel a drop hit me and I get to the Bentley, hoping in and starting the car. I drive out of the parking lot and down the road and suddenly a huge downpour of rain begins to fall. I turn on the windshield wipers and I keep driving, I think about Abby and what's have to do but the more I think about it the more depressed I get.

"You don't deserve her, you don't deserve anyone. You deserve to be alone forever." I say to myself, I struggle to keep tears from falling out of my eyes as I I pull up to a red light I quickly plug in my phone and out it on shuffle. As I do I hear "When I'm gone" by eminem begin to play. I chuckles slightly t the ironic quality of that song playing but then I begin to think about it. I begin to think about what would happen if I did die.

Would anyone care? Would anyone mourn? Probably not. I was nothing but a shadow there. I kept driving for a good 20 minutes thinking about his before I realize I am no where near my house and I turn back and head to my house.

I drive into the garage and park, getting out of the car and walking into the house. I sit down on the couch and continue thinking, I think about how I should have died instead of my father or Shawn or John or my mother. I then feel a wave of depression that feels like a tidal wave hitting me, I realize that I should just end my pointless life.

I don't deserve to live at all. Abby hates me and I can't stay friends with the others without making her feel awkward. I stand up and go to the kitchen, grabbing a knife and sitting back down on the couch.

I hold the shiny metal blade to my wrist and with one hard pull I tear open the flesh and veins, blood immediately starting to come out of my wrist, I begin to feel dizzy and I slit the other wrist, laying down on the floor and accepting my death. I hear my phone go off in my pocket and I just let it ring. I close my eyes and wait for death to take me.

Daryl's POV

Me and Robert Speed down the slick road, driving like a madman to get it my house in time. I can tell Andrew did something bad because he's t answering his phone and he always answers. I keep calling him but keep getting the voicemail. Robert concentrates on the road but I can tell he's worried as hell. We speed to my house and as we pull into the driveway I hope out, not even waiting for Robert to stop fully and I run to the front door, quickly opening it and running in with Robert right behind.

As we get inside I see Andrew on the ground with a knife beside him and blood coming out of his wrists.

"Andrew!" I yell out, tears forming in my eyes. I rush to him and say to Robert.

"Grab the first aid kit in the kitchen under the sink!" he nods and runs for, returning with it shortly after, I take some stuff out and clean the wounds before I begin to wrap Andrews wrists with gauze. Robert looks the wound over and says.

"Is that going to be enough to save him? I look over the wounds and see that the gauze is pretty much stopping the bleeding so I nod and say.

"Yes I think so, but we can't tell anyone besides the others. Also we have to make them promise not to tell anyone. This could ruin Andrews life." he looks at me and says.

"Your right, I'm sure he will be fine." I nod and say.

"We can only hope."

**A/N there we go guys!i hope you liked the chapter even though it was depressing. It was 4000 words long though :) but yeah look for my new story soon and talk to you guys later.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty three**

**A/N hey guys here's the new chapter! I really liked writing this and I hoops you enjoy it. Thanks to lone the dark hearted wolf for giving me the 50th review and thank you all who gave me reviews in the past, you guys make this story count so keep reviewing! I love you guys more and more each time you do review! Also there are a few things you may notice in here the most important is Darryl is switching from"daryl" to "darryl" a lot and you will notice it. Sorry about that my friend actually has two R's in his name but didn't think to tell me until after I made a character after him! Thanks man thanks! But anyway other then that, maybe some grammar errors but I hope not much. Okay go ahead and read guys!**

Darryl's POV several days later

"After a few days Andrew healed up fine and we kept what had happened hidden, although we did that I made Andrew stay home for the past few days just to make sure he was okay and well before sending him back to school. Of course he wasn't all well, he was still heart broken from Abby and I had tried to get her to listen to me or him multiple times but when a woman's mind is set on something you can't budge them from it no matter what, doesn't matter what it is."

"They will fight you until you either give up or give into their will. While normally I would just let the woman have her way to avoid the constant arguing I couldn't this time. It was wrong to let her do that to my brother and just sit there and watch. I will find a way to get her back to him though. I promised that the day it happened."

"As for him he admitted he did something stupid and wrong and now so far he's doing fine, while I'm not in his head so I can't know for certain I think he's okay. I hope so too, I've lost my mother and father I will not lose him too. Problem was today was the day we planned to preform the song at the school and Im not sure if he's ready, whether he is or not is impossible to tell and he won't tell me. So I will allow him to get on stage but I'm afraid he will do something that will hurt him, whether it's his reputation or his life. Either way, today is hopefully the day Abby come to her senses and takes Andrew back. Either way it will be a strange and wonderful day. I hope..."

I finish writing and I close the book and put it under the bed, getting up and turning off the light in my room which is dark even with the light on. Without the light it is a dark space that can seem infinite when nighttime come and with the light it is a dark room with small rays of light illuminating the dark. I really need to get someone to change the bulbs.

I chuckle at myself and walk down the hall, seeing Andrew sitting at the table drinking his coffee as usual, I sit down at the table and stare him in the eye. He returns the stare and in his eyes I can see a sort of flame that I haven't seen in a while, his eyes seem to burn its an intensity that he hasn't had for a few weeks. What changed since then I don't know but he seems to be either happier or angrier. As he raises his hand the light from the bulbs reflects off his rings, sending the light bouncing all around.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I hear the wind blowing outside and the rain softly pattering against the windows and walls, I could feel a slight cold air gripping me. I lean my hair back and her the wood creak and I feel the wood chair digging into my back. As I sit there I keep my eyes closed and I suddenly hear a slight crackling and all of the sudden I see a bright flash of a fire, humongous and blazing. The towering inferno was engulfing all in its path. Suddenly I see what looks like a Dragon skeleton shoot out of the flaming infierno and open its mouth as it heads towards me. I open my eyes with a start, leaning forward and putting the chair back down. I feel a little bit of sweat on my forehead and I putmy arms on the table and running my face with my paws.

"You okay?" says Andrew, looking at me concerned. I nod and put on a fake but reassuring smile and say.

"Yeah I'm great man, never better. Ready to go?" he nods and gets up out of his chair with a grunt, setting his cup in the sink. I stand up out of the chair and stretch and say.

"You wanna drive this time? I don't really care so long as you don't do anything stupid." he shrugs and grabs the keys to the Bentley saying.

"I thought we've been over this, I am not going o so anything again. It was a screwed up decision and I was stupid for doing it." I nod and smile slightly saying.

"I know you said that and it made me very happy, I'm glad you realized your mistake and agreed not to do it again..." I stop mid sentence and put a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye before continuing.

"I can't lose you now, or ever. Do you understand me? I am not going to let you leave me ever, whether I need to handcuff you to me or I have to put you in a straight jacket and throw you in a padded room. I will keep you safe even if I must give my own life." he smiles at me as I finish and he hugs me, I hug him back and he says to me one we let each other go.

"Thank you Daryl, I feel the same way about you and I will do all of the things you said you would do for me for you if I must. Thank you for caring for me so much." he nods and we walk towards the garage, as we reach it I open the door and he goes through. I follow him and shut the door behind me. We walk down the wooden garage steps slowly and head towards the Bentley. I look around and see the ceilings lights being reflected by the cars, I can smell gasoline and just barely hear the wind blowing outside. Making an eery howling sound as it blows through small cracks and crevices.

We get to the car and get inside of it, as I sit down on the seat I feel the cold leather touch my back through my t shirt and feel it touch my arms, I smell the surprising freshness, something you wouldn't expect from a teenagers car. I look at him and close the door to my side as he gets in and does the same, he puts the keys in the car and turns them. The car roars to life and Andrew presses the button the roof of the car, opening the garage door and driving out, clawing the garage door agin as we drive down the road towards the school.

As we drive I stare out the window of the car and see the city in the distance, I see a heavy fog coming towards us from the east and I see dark clouds surrounding us from all sides, the weather has been like this for a long time and it was starting to get on my nerves. I wanted a sunny happy day not gloomy and depressing rain. Although I was sick of it I normally enjoyed the rain, hearing it against windows and the smell of it afterwards. Always good and thunderstorms were always great and interesting to watch.

I become so engrossed into my thinking thst I don't notice when we drive past the buildings on the way to the school and I crack out of my trace like state when we park in the parking lot, I shake my head and get out of the car. I feel the rain begin to hit my face as I get out and I wait for Andrew to get out of the car, he locks it as he does and he looks around for anyone we know but sees nobody.

We head towards the school slowly and I see the others as we do, I wave to them and so does Andrew. When Robert sees Andrew his expression brightens and he nods to me, I nod back and I say to myself under my breath

"This better be a good day, if not it's gonna be a long one."

Andrews POV

We continue walking in the rain and I hear Darryl mumble something to himself but I don't hear it so I shrug it off. We continue walking and I see Abby standing there, with the others but with no other guy. I am slightly happy about this because it means once again that I still have some small piece of a chance. It still gives me hope none the less and I bounce on my step a little bit, receiving a strange look from darryl and I give him and stupid yet reassuring smile. If I had any say in this matter today was the day, I was feeling lucky, had the necklace in her pocket to see if she will take it back. There's absolutely no way I could fail. I nod to myself with a stupid smile on my face and as I walk up to the group and to over to her and say.

"Abby would we be able to talk for a second?" se thinks about it, I can see a small hint of doubt in her eye but I can also see something that makes her want to go with me. After a bit of thinking she nods and we walk away from the group and I say.

"So how was your past few days Abby?" she looks at me and says with a cold tone.

"Mine have been fine, doesn't matter how mine went, where were you?" I bit my lip and I open my mouth to say it but Darryl shakes his head and mouths "wait on telling her" I nod to him and I say.

"I've been sick the past few days, it came out of nowhere and I had to stay home. I would have came to school but Daryl insisted I stay." she nods and says quietly.

"I'm glad your okay..." I smile when I hear that and she walks back to the group. I realize that I may have a good chance with her after all. I walk back to the group and the bell rings and we head to our lockers, I walk in the school doors to be greeted by what seems like a wave of deafening sound, unfortunately al that sound is just from the other students. I babble something incoherent to myself about bananas and chipmunks and the illuminati. I stop in the hall and say to myself.

"Did I really just say that? Banana... Chipmunk... Illuminati!" I facepalm and keep walking to my locker, opening it when I reach it and I drop off what I need to and grab what I need to. I close my locker and look down the hall to see a giant sea of white, black, Grey, blonde, red and a few fur colors that I don't think are possible normally.

I shrug and find a good opening and jump into the flow of dreary, tired, slow students going to their first class. I chuckle at the speed of all of them and I notice I am the only one who seems really awake, but then again I did have a cup of coffee before ei left the house so I have plenty of energy to do what I want. I continue walking down the hall and reach my math class and I walk in the door.

I walk into the grey classroom with everything you'd expect from a math class, stupid posters describing math stuff, extra supplies, garage can, teachers desk and a bunch of desks set into rows of 6. I sit down beside Humphrey and I give him a smile. He is wearing a grey shirt that sort of matches his fur and he is wearing dark blue jeans . smiles back but then his expression turns worried and he says.

"Are you okay?" I nod and say.

"Yes, next question." he chuckles but then he randomly jumps up and clamps his paws to my shoulders and says in the calmest voice he can manage but it still sounds like he got the wrong order from McDonald's.

"Okay heres the next question. Are you crazy!" I chuckle at him and say in a mocking tone.

"Why yes good sure I am perfectly fine, 100% operational. Is this interrogation over or am I going to be subjected to more questions?"He narrows his eyes at means says.

"Oh how I haven't missed your sarcasm." I smile and say.

"oh please! Everyone misses my sarcasm! Even when I'm still there!" he gives me a puzzled look when I finish and says

"That doesn't even make sense, like if your there then why would they miss you if they could just talk to you?" I shake my head, pat him on the shoulder and say.

"My dear boy. It's not supposed to make any damn sense!" I sit down in the desk and wait for the bell to ring, playing around with a pencil until the teacher walks in and hands out an assignment and tells us to get to work.

I start working on it immediately and as I go through it I think to myself on how I will never use much of this in life and then my thoughts wandered over to Abby and how to get her back. I sat there for a few minutes thinking about this before I was snapped out of the train of thought by the work sitting in front of me, I quickly finished what I didn't have done and then I set my pencil down and sit back.

I continue thinking about the whole Abby matter but I can't think of a reasonable solution just yet. Whether or not she took me bad was up to her but god damn it I was going to use all my power to change her mind, if was for the best anyway. She even told me that she was happiest when we were together. So in all honesty why would she not want to be happy?

As I think on the subject I look around the room to see people beginning to pack up and I turn to see Humphrey finished as well and playing on his phone. He stares at his screen in a trance like state and I snap my fingers in front of his face. He blinks three times rapidly and starts blubbering something I don't understand.

"Engrossed into his phone, Humphrey was." I say speaking like yoda

"Annoyed at Andrew, Humphrey is." he replies in a sarcastic tone,I smile evilly at the perfect opportunity to use my favorite saying.

"Aww! Muffin!" I smile at him widely and he gives me the expression of"I will murder you" I stick my tongue out and pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't be so pouty!" he shakes his head and we hear the bell ring so we get up and head out of the classroom, walking down the hallways and reaching our locker after a few attempts to et through the mob of people. I throw my locker open and feel my pocket. Feeling my perfect weapon to show Abby how much I love her still there. I smile evilly and grab my chemistry stuff.

I close the locker and heading to the class slowly, moving with a strange calmness that I quite enjoy. I take a deep breath and the I let it out slowly, observing the surroundings and seeing CJ head into the chemistry class. I walk into the pale green classroom to see experiment stuff in the class, books, shelves, computers, teachers desk and a large tube in thw center of the classroom. I stare at the tube for a few seconds and then I sit down next to CJ, he has a blue shirt and blue jeans on. When he sees me he waves to me.

"So how's CJ been doing this past while?" I say, he smiles at me and says.

"More or less good, how has Andrew been? Well besides what happened a few days ago." I shrug and say.

"I've been good, by the way Darryl brought the lyrics back to our house, I read over my part a couple of times and I think I've got this." he nods and says.

"Good, I'm interested to see how Daryl does and I'm also interested to see how we do. Also did you listen to the song at all?" I nod and say.

"Yeah I'm interested in that too, also yes I did listen to the song, I really liked it." he opens his mouth to say something but the teacher comes in and says.

"Okay class be quiet so I can show you something!" he shuts his mouth and turns to face the front. The teacher stands there waiting for a few seconds, she has white fur and grey eyes. She stands there patiently and eventually we all shut up and she walks towards the tune, holding a glass jar of what looks like flour. She tells one of the students to turn off the lights and they do. My eyes adjust to the light and I see a slight light coming from the bottom of the tube.

The teacher reaches the tube and says.

"Ok here we go." she begins to sprinkle the flour into the tube and after a fee seconds of her sprinkling it I hear a slight "whooshing" sound and a plume of flame comes up out of the tube. As it does I hear screams from behind me and I can't help but laugh at the terrified females behind me. The teacher does it a couple more times and then says.

"How was that children? Your always complaining that we don't do labs so there you go." she gets a mixture of responses and then a brown wolf says to her.

"What did that have to do with chemistry?" as he says this I facepalm and she begins to go on a rant and after a few minutes I tune her out and think about Abby once again, I keep thinking about all the things that make her special, her hair, eyes, laugh,smile, voice and body... I give myself a mental slap on the back of the head for thinking of that last, I shake my head at my own perversion and as I continue thinking the bell suddenly rings.

I shrug as I pick up my stuff, thinking about how short the block seemed to be and I walk down the hall slowly and reach my locker, dropping off my stuff, grabbing the nearly finished drawing of Abby, all I needed to do was give it some color and then it was done.

I head into the art classroom with the others as they go towards it. We all sit down and the teacher tells us we have a free block today and I smile, knowing that I need just that to finish the drawing. I stare around the white classroom for a little bit, looking at the shelves full of paints and brushes and other supplies and them I look at the sinks on the other side of the room, I look at the ceiling to see a large fan and a couple of windows. I smell the strong smell of new paint and I hear the chattering of 20 or so teenagers. Which if you didn't know, is really loud!

I start drawing it immediately,making sure to get every minuscule detail right and perfect, I am beginning to feel the pain from the extensive drawing and shading in my paw when I put the pencil down and I am actually amazes at the drawing that I made. It actually looks really amazing. I feel someone pat me on the shoulder and I look to see Kody standing there smiling. Wearing a white hoodie on top of a white and black striped shirt, he is also wearing black pants.

"Wow man that looks really great!" he says happily, I smile at him and say.

"Thanks Kody, I spent quite a while on it. I hope she likes it." he nods and says.

"She will, don't worry. When you gonna give it to her?"I shrug and say.

"I was thinking some time at lunch, that would probably be best." he nods and says.

"That's smart." I shake my head vigorously and I look around the table, seeing Robert in a red shirt, Eva wearing a pink tank top, Abby wearing a blue tank top that brings out her eyes well, Selene wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans, Daryl wearing a black shirt and grey jeans. I shake my head at all of us and our choices of clothing since if it becomes sunny we are screwed. I also see CJs girlfriend amber sitting there wearing a green shirt and grey jeans.

I also see Kate wearing a teal shirt and grey jeans, Lilly wearing a white shirt and dark grey jeans, I also see Garth wearing a green shirt that looks good with his eyes, he is also wearing red shorts and I shake my head at his stupidity. I walk over to him and say.

"Didn't plan the clothes out very well today did ya?" he turns and gives me a look of "seriously your the 9000th person to say that to me" and says.

"You don't say!" giving a dumbfounded face as he finishes, I chuckle and sit back down, hiding the drawing so Abby doesn't see it before she's supposed I put away everything besides the drawing the bell rings and I head out fo the class slowly, waiting for Daryl and the others.

Eventually we are all at our lockers and I've already grabbed my money and dropped off everything besides the drawing. I walk over to Robert and see his locker is a complete disaster, stuff everywhere and I can swear I see the outline of somebody's skull at the bottom. I chuckle and he turns and says to me.

"What's wrong with it! Its perfectly clean!" he says waving his paws in front of it as if to make the mountain of trash and stuff disappear. I pat him on the shoulder and say.

"Well done! You achieved nothing!" he looks t me with a dead serious expression and says.

"Haters gonna hate!" I shake my head as he closes his locker, fighting thw door to keep it closed as he puts the lock on it and after we are all ready we head to the parking lot. As we walk out Abby taps me on the shoulder and says.

"Could you give me a ride to lunch?" what I want to say is "I'd give you a ride on anything, anytime, anywhere" but what really comes out is.

"Sure! Are you sure it won't be awkward?" she nods and says.

"It'll be fine Andrew, let's go." I nod and lead the way to my car and wait for Daryl and Selene to join us. Once everyone is accounted for at he car we all get inside and I turn the car on.

"Where we're we going again?" I say to Daryl, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Subway is what everyone agreed on." I nod and drive out of the parking lot, I slowly head out onto the road but slam on the breaks as some random jackass speeds out in front of me. I grip the wheel tightly but I blow out the anger and drive down the road calmly, keeping a steady pace towards subway, when we reach the building we all get out and head inside, seeing the others already here.

We walk into the subway and we are met by a blast of warm air that makes me smile, I smell the fresh vegetables and bread and hear the chattering of multiple different conversations but the one I'm focused on is Abby and Selene's. I can hear them talking but I can't get a beat on what they are asking so I just ignore it because there isn't any point in trying to figure it out. We all steadily order our food, waiting a while before it is all prepared and as they'll reach for money to pay I say to them.

"Guys it's okay I will pay." they all look at me and I say.

"No arguments, I'm paying." I give the cashier the money and we all grab our subs, sitting down in a booth beside Robert, Eva, CJ and Amber. As I sit down I don't expect Abby to get in beside me but she does and I smile to myself slightly. Knowing that it either means she's trying to be as nice as possible or she's actually starting to forgive me, what I have in pocked will tilt the scale on my side no matter what though. The drawing and my other weapon should prove to her I'm sorry and hopefully get me a second chance. We eat for the most part talking amongst ourselves, I list me into all the separate conversations as I eat and I am able to pick a single thing out of Eva and Abby's conversation. I hear Abby whisper so quietly I can barely hear it but I'm able to just pick it out.

"I can try I guess, it's worth a shot. But we will see what happens." I smile and continue eating, finish soon after and throwing away all the garbage once everyone in the booth is done,once we are done I sit backdown and say to Abby.

"Abby I want to give you something." she looks at me and says.

"Okay, what is it?" she seas skeptical and I pull out the drawing and give it to her. Once she sees it she gasps and I see tears in her eyes. She hugs me and I am surprised by this but I give her the hug back, enjoying the moment and we break the hug for a few seconds before connecting in a passionate kiss. I close my eyes to savor the moment, loving her taste and loving this entire hug and kiss. We stay like this for a few seconds before I hear Robert clear his throat and CJ says.

"Okay you two, we don't need to see an X rated film from Abby and Andrew." I look at him and break the kiss, smiling at her and then saying.

"You know you'd love it CJ." he shakes his head and says.

"No, CJ only like the pussy, he wouldn't watch that even if he could see Abby's." I chuckle at his response and I laugh when amber smacks him over the back of the head.

"Called it! you really should watch what you say CJ." I say to him and he shrugs and says.

"Yeah the little filter in my brain that stops me from using dumb stuff isn't there." I nod and take out my phone, pretending to dial a number. I put the phone to my ear and say.

"Hello? Yeah we have a defective wolf here, we need a clean up crew ASAP." I pretend to hang up the phone and as I put it down he shakes his read at means I stickum tongue out.

"Keep that in your mouth Andrew, it only comes out when Abby wants it to." says Kody, I turn my head and look at him dumbfounded.

"Did you just say that? You? Of all people!" he nods and smiles evilly.

"Ok so Andrew you really are sorry? You won't do it again?" says Abby, I nos and put my paw on her cheek saying.

"Yes babe I promise, never again." she smiles and I say.

"Here I have this for you." I take two necklaces out of my pocket, both silver and each has a half a heart on it,So if they are put together they create a full heart. I put one on her and one on me.

"To prove we love each other."she smiles and we kiss again. Releasing after a few seconds and we all get up and head out of the store. Going to our own cars and getting inside. As we get in I turn the car on and we drive out of the parking lot, heading to the school. Rain tapping the window the whole way, we talk as we drive and as we pull into the parking lot we stop and park. We all get out and head toward the school, as we walk slowly I say to myself.

"Today is a GOOD day." I smile and keep walking toward the school. Looking toward the sky and mouthing "thank you"

**A/N there we go guys! I hope that was as good as I think it was. Also hey 5000 words is amazing guys, I really picked up the slack from earlier these past months. I guess I'm just in my prime right now, once again sorry about the new story not being out yet. It will be out! Eventually... Well anyway hope you guys liked this talk to you later! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty four**

**A/N here we go guys! Chapter twenty four! Well I will be updating you guys more on what's been happening in my life in the first chapters author not of my new story, you guys will read it and I hope you guys like the chapter. It's long, I'll say that. It's coming out the same day as this probably like a couple hours after this, it will be behind another new story though, well go ahead and read guys**

Andrews POV

We walk into the school door slowly, me holding the door for everyone else and then going after them, as I shut the door I run my paw through my hair on my head and try to dry it. I look around the school to see a couple of groups of people either standing around or walking past and I look at one of the clocks on the wall to see we have a few minutes before the bell rings

After a while we wall to our lockers and I check my schedule ad see I have history and english for the last two classes of the day, I nod slowly and how my schedule into my locker seeing it float slowly to the bottom and then come to a stop on top of a hoodie I had left in there but have always forgot to take home, I shut the locker slowly and lock it, I see a blur of black to my right and I look to see CJ leaning against the locker.

"Hello CJ how may I help you?" he chuckles, shrugs and says.

"I don't know how may you help me Andrew? Unless you know of some ancient secret to make time go by faster I don't think you can." I chuckle and decide to screw with him so I say.

"Ok here is the trick... You ready? You must follow my instructions very, very carefully." he moves his head closer and I whisper to him.

"First, you find the fairy dust, second you jump off a bridge, thirdly and most important... You try to give a fuck." when I finish he chuckles and says.

"all but the last one could be done quite easily." as he says this roberrt comes over and says.

"CJ someone screwed with the lock on your locker." CJ looks at me, looks at Robert and says.

"Okay." I smile evilly and say.

"And not a single fuck was given this day." we all laugh and CJ walks over to his locker slowly to see what has been done to the lock. After a few minutes he comes back and shrugs saying.

"No harm done." I look at his hand to see him holding a lock that is rainbow colored and I raise my eyebrow pointing it and saying.

"No harm done?" he looks at it and turns his head up and to the side, bringing his paw up and inclining it like he's pointing to something and saying in a high pitched voice.

"Bitch I'm fabulous." he walks away flicking his hand in the air and I shake my head and laugh, he walking back laughing and then he tosses the lock into the garbage.

"Why you of all people?" he shrugs and as he is about to say something the bell rings and I meet up with Robert and we walk towards the history class, we walk into the room, as we walk in I see the dark green painted walls with billboards holding information in them lining the ways, multiple desks and one long teachers desk at the front of the class as well as shelves with books and worksheets and binders cluttering it.

Me and Robert sit down in the class and watch the steady stream of people come in until the bell rings and the teacher shuts the door. As he does he tells the class the plan for the next few weeks and I block him out and stare around the room absent minded, I look at robert to see him drawing away at a piece of paper he had taken out and I see he is drawing a landscape of an island cove which looks really good, I smile and decide not to disturb his drawing so I just lean my head back and close my eyes for a second.

I reopen them and I can still hear the teacher talking but he is handing out a worksheet so I pretend I heard every word he said and take the worksheet when it comes to me. I look at it and see it is once again just textbook work and copying stuff down, I sigh from the monotony of worksheets but then I realize that it could be worse. I pick up my pencil and begin to work on the worksheet, blocking everything but the work out of my mind so I can concentrate easier and do what I need to do faster.

I go through the worksheet at a decent pace but stop at a fee points because I get stumped on a few questions but it turns out to just be me over thunking the questions themselves, after I finish I hand in the worksheet to the teacher and then I sit back down, sighing with relief that I finished, I sit there in the desk fumbling with my watch, trying to pass the time best I can and then Robert taps me on the shoulder and says.

"Having fun fumbling with that?" i chuckle and raise my arm, studying the gold watch and seeing the light reflect off of it. I look at Robert and say.

"You bet man, when in doubt, fumble with your watch, it will save everything." he chuckles and shakes his head, playing with his pencil and saying.

"Glad to hear that, I'm guessing your watch has some flamethrower or something that we don't know about?" he smiles and looks t me, I chuckle and say sarcastically,

"Yeah totally man because I'm James bond over here, I could burn is whole class down if I wanted to." we both chuckle and he says.

"Wouldn't be too much of a lose." I nod and as I am about to say something the bell rings, we both stand up and walk out the door of the class slowly, I fix my shirt and brush it off as I walk out and I follow Robert to our lockers and get the stuff I need for English, meeting up with CJ and Darryl. After a few minutes we walk slowly towards the classroom, trying not to bump into anybody on the way which is a near impossibility when it comes to the extremely crowded hallways of any high school.

I reach the class first, looking behind me to see CJ and Darryl a little behind me so I walk into the class slowly. As I walk in I see the shelves, desks, books and papers that litter the classroom and the white walls, I hear the rain tapping lightly against the window and it makes me go into a deep thinking mood, I sit down in a desk and stare out thw window seeing dark ominous clouds drifting around in the sky.

I see CJ sit down in a desk behind me and hear Darryl sit in the desk in front of me, I turn and shift my body to get comfortable and sigh heavily, bored out of my mind. I wait for what seems like an eternity for the teacher to start the class and once he does he seems to drone on about something and I eventually drown him out with my thoughts.

Once I have completely drowned him out I allow my mind to wander from thought strand to thought strand, paying just enough attention to know when to tear from the thought strand and take a booklet he is passing around, I look through it and see some fairly easy stuff but then some stuff that looks like Egyptian symbols.I look back at a sleepy looking CJ and hold up the sheet, pointing to it and saying in a extremely confused tone.

"Dafuq?" he chuckles at my confusion and says calmly and slowly.

"It's just some stuff we have to do for the book we are gonna be reading in class." I slowly nod, slightly understanding the situation but I still am confused as to what book it is.

"What book would that be?" before he is able to say anything a book is dropped on my desk and i hear the teacher said.

"This one, pay attention next time please sir." I roll my eyes and click my fingers against the desk and look the book over, I see the name shakespeare on it but I am distracted from the title by CJ waving his paw in front of my face as I am about to read it and I look up to him with an irked expression saying.

"What?!" he chuckles at my frustration and says pointing to my jewelry and then to him and Darryl.

"Got any of that for us?" I chuckle and say.

"That's what a jewelry box is for my good friend, do you have any preferences for them?" they both raise their eyebrows and I sigh saying.

"You know, white gold, gold, red gold, silver or anything like that." they both give me the expression of "ooooooh now I get it." and I give them the closest thing I can make to the grumpy cat face and we all laugh and I check my watch, seeing class is almost over so I pack up my stuff and they back their stuff up as well. Once I finish packing up the rest of my stuff and sit there and play with a pencil in my hand until the bell rings loudly and everyone stands up and walks out of the class slowly.

I follow CJ and Darryl out of the class and when we reach our lockers we drop off our stuff and when I turn to walk out of the school I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn to be met by a pair of lips kissing me and I smile and Lisa back when I see Abby standing there with her eyes on mine. I continue to kiss her, allowing myself to fall into her deep blue eyes. I fare into them and smile as we break the kiss and I continue to look into her eyes and I don't notice Darryl tapping me on the shoulder. I turn my head to him still partially lost in Abby's beautiful eyes and I hear him say.

"Come on lover boy we have things to do, people to see, jewelry to find, Roberts to laugh at, Kodys to facepalm at, CJs to push off bridges." CJ nods at everything Darryl says besides the last one and he then gets a sour expression on his face and crosses his arms, I smile and say.

"No you guys have all that to do, what I have to do right now is kiss this beautiful wolf in front of me." I turn my head when I finish and I kiss Abby again, wrapping my arms around her and closing my eyes to enjoy the kiss more. After a few seconds we break the kiss and say our goodbyes and me Darryl and CJ walk back to our car. I look up at thw sky as I walk and see the dark, puffy, swirling clouds above our heads and I feel therein dropping on me as I walk, when I reach the car I hop into it, being followed by Darryl and CJ and I start the car, driving out of the parking lot and waving to Robert and Eva who are just walking to their cars.

We drive slowly sown the road towards mine and Darryl's house and we pass a large amount of other cars along the way and as we get stopped the third a red light in a short amount of time I say.

"Ah the beauty of crappy lights and rush hour hey guys?" they both chuckle and I tap the steering wheel with my fingers waiting do the light to change, when it does I continue driving down the road stalking to Darryl and CJ while we go about the plan for tonight and what we are going to do for it. We arrive at our house and we hop out of the car and walk into the house, kicking off our shoes and walking into the living room while flicking on the lights to subside the darkness in the house. Once we get the lights on and grab a drink we go into my room and walk over to the corner where my jewelry box is. I open it and as I do CJ looks to means says.

"Why in gods name do you need that much jewelry and now much did all this cost you?" I shrug and say.

"You never know man, it could come in handy some day and I lost count of the cost a long time ago." we both chuckle and I being handing each of them different rings to try, by the end Darryl is wearing two normal gold bands on his right pointer and middle finger accordingly and a gold ring with a large piece of onyx on his left pinky finger. I give him a gold chain and I give CJ a silver chain with a cross pendant and I give him a silver ring with designs on it, a white gold ring with a and give him two simple silver rings.

After they have those on I offer them a watch but they both say no and I shrug, walking back to the living room with them behind me and siting down on the couch.

"You guys ready for this?"they both nod and CJ says.

"I'm a little nervous but I think we got this, I'm sure we will do good." I nod and look at Darryl, he seems to be in deep thought but he snaps out of it and says

"Yeah I agree with CJ, we have this in the bag and I'm sure they'll like it." I nod and turn on the tv and plug in my phone to a docking station and pressing play, as I do I hear"let Nas down" by J Cole start and I nod and listen to the music but i get distracted by the tv and turn the music off after a while, we watch the tv for a while, watching whatever was stupid or interesting to us and I check my watch and say.

"Well guys we gotta go to the school now, it's gonna start in like 20 minutes." they both nod and stand up off the couch, I push myself off the couch and unplug my phone, walking slowly to the garage door and putting my shoes back on. After I get them on I wait for Darryl and CJ to do the same and then I open the garage door and walk out of the door going down the steps and walking towards the Bentley slowly, I reach the Bentley and get in and start the car, feeling and hearing it roar to life and I wait for CJ and Darryl to get into the car. When they do I open up the garage door with a remote and drive out slowly, closing it with the remote and driving down the road towards the school slowly,

I look out my window just in time to see a large bolt of lightning streak across the sky sending out a bright flash and a loud boom a few seconds later. Afters we drive a while in rain we reach the school parking lot, seeing quite a few people there already and we pull up and park beside Roberts car. I get out and look around, seeing Robert standing in front of the school waving at us, we wave back and walk over to him slowly, we meet up with him after a few seconds and he says to us.

"You guys ready?" we all nod and he smiles brightly, we walk into the school and down the hallway towards the gym, when we walk into the gym we see the stage is already all set up and I feel a weight in my stomach drop when I see the people here, it looks like a huge amount of students from all over jasper came here and they did not help my nervousness. I take in a gulp of air say toronert as calmly as I can.

"There's a lot of people here, when do we go up there?" he checks a piece of gepaper he is holding and says.

"You guys are the third group of people so yeah, I don't know it should be starting in like 10 minutes or so, come on we have to get you guys backstage." we nod and follow him to the stage and through a door on the side next to the edge of the stage which leads to behind the stage, there are benches and a cooler with some drinks in it and I walk owe and grab myself a mountain dew, drinking some of it and then sitting down on the bench. I feel my heart pounding in my chest and I look around the room quickly and begin to take deep breaths to calm myself down, after a few seconds I've calmed myself down and CJ and Darryl sit beside me on the bench.

I hear someone say a few things on the mic on stage and then I hear music begin to play but I am too focused on calming myself to listen to it closely, I stare into my mountain dew can and close my eyes, blocking out all the noise and mentally prepare myself for the performance. After a what seems like a short amount of time of sitting there I look up to see CJ standing in front of me.

"I don't know what you were doing but it doesn't matter, we are up next." I raise my eyebrow and say confused.

"We are?" he nods and as he does I hear the beat for "I do it for hip hop" by ludacris begin and I see Darryl standing just out of the crowds view with a mic in his hand, he looks fairly calm and looks at me and nods before going onto the stage met by a cheer as he begins the lyrics.

"I do it for hip-hop, I do it for hip-hop, Yeah, I do it for hip-hop, Now this is what they call poetry in motion

My soul bleeds on the paper, heart screams with emotion

This my daily devotion, that verses stay deeper than the ocean

So hip-hop you owe me a promotion

Yeah, I do a little boastin' and braggin'

What's all the commotion and naggin' about

'Cause I'm still the champ in the south

'Cause rappers get in the booth and I keep draggin' them out

Where they fired and these pink slips I keep handin' them out

'Cause this is Theater of Mind, consider it a sign

Of what's to come next, my money's just fine

Bank filled with dump checks

Terrorist threat flow, proceed to drop (bombs) like Mr. Funk Flex

But I don't do it for the money, I do it from the heart

I'll do it with the beatbox, I did it from the start

I'll do it for the DJs, I'll do it for the charts

The Van Gogh flow, Luda do it 'cause it's art

I do it for the fans, I do it on command

I do it for the front row, I do it for the stands

I spit it for the hood, I do it for the block

And since nine years old I did it for hip hop!" he says taking breaths when possible and getting really into it and really hyped up, getting the crowd hyped up as well and I feel my heart jump in my throat because I know my part is next, I get off the bench and walk to the edge of the crowds view. CJ nods at me nd I nod back and I hear Darryl begin the chorus.

"So, I don't do for the chains and the fancy drops

I do it for hip-hop

I do it for hip-hop

I do it for hip-hop

And I don't do for the chains and the flashin' rocks

I do it for hip-hop

I do it for hip-hop

I do it for hip-hop." as he finish the last part I walk onto the state met by a cheer and I begin my verse.

"They say I'm so low key, I'm socially awkward

Only those that really know me are the ones that I talk with

They smile in the light, hate in the dark,

you call it beef, to me its's just a fuckin' walk in the park

Because you are who you are when nobody is looking

That's who you are so when the cash and cars is gone, the day after tomorrow

Don't be askin' to borrow, ski maskin' it hard, like the way you rap in your bars

I could ride on you and whoever, devise new endeavors

I'm as live as hive full of predators

Twenty thousands different species of bees

Some half poisonous sting, some just pollinating their leafs

It's just like rap, some will buzz some will attack, compromising their own life in fact

Sixteen years since my first sixteen, pardon the rest of my niggas.." I say taking breaths when I can and moving around the stage and getting more hyper the farther I go into the verse and i pause at the end for a second before saying.

"But I'm the best who ever did it!" I say throwing my hands up and tilting my head to the ground smiling, as I finish and Darryl begins to do the chorus again the crowd begins to cheer extremely loudly and I feel my heart racing from the excitement. I nod to CJ and as Darryl finishes his chorus with some assistance from me CJ jumps onto the stage energetically and begin his verse.

"Hip-hop, started out in the park

We used to do it to avoid the Narcs

I used to do it so the homeboy Clark can get the fuck off my back while I knocked off these packs

I used to rap to impress my friends

The past of time when I was gettin' it in

Just so happens I'm so illegal with the pen, they ain't want me to do anything illegal again

I lost a lot of dawgs to these streets

I got Grammy awards on these beats

Thank God for Cool Herc

Without this shit I probably would've got murked

Shout outs to Grandmaster Flash and the cash

And even Jaz bum ass

Hip hop helped me wash my rocks

These other rappers couldn't wash my socks

That's why I took the number one slot

The realest shit in rap comes from my voice box

Lord knows when I was on my clock

I probably never would've stopped

Thank God for hip-hop." CJ says taking breaths and moving around the stage smiling, I chuckle at his energy and he finishes by saluting the sky and gins to do the chorus with Darryl.

"I don't do for the cars and the fancy drops." says Darryl, moving closer to the middle of the stage

"I do it for hip-hop

I do it for hip-hop." says CJ, moving closer to the middle as well and waving me to follow so I do.

"I do it for hip-hop

And I don't do for the chains and the flashin' rocks." Darryl says loudly and looks at me and nods, I smile at him and nod back, looking at CJ. He nods and says quietly into the mic.

"come on, I do it for hip-hop

I do it for hip-hop." I smile and lift my mic to my mouth, looking t the two f them and shouting in unison with them

"I do it for hip-hop!" as we finish the crowd bursts into cheers and I smile and lift my arms up, making a triangle with my hands and laughing hysterically. CJ and Darryl look at me and shake their heads and bow, turning and going off the stage as well as pushing me to follow them. I smile the whole way there and we sit down on the bench high fiving and laughing. After a few minutes we clampdown and Darryl says to me.

"What was with the hand thing at the end?" I chuckle and say.

"It's the illuminati dude! They are coming for us!" they both shake their heads and I laugh and we sit back and listen to the music. After an hour or so of the music the whole thing ends and we walk out of the school, being mobbed by people with cheers and compliments and we move our way thought he mob of people and get to my car, getting in and driving out of the parking lot.

We drive down the road, taking a few turns as we go and we reach CJ's house in a nice neighborhood with medium to large sized houses, we drop CJ off at a gray house with red brick, it has a truck and two cars in front of it and we wave to him and drive out of the drive way and down the road. We drive back past the mall and a few other stores and after a while and a few more turns we reach our house, driving into the garage and getting out of the vehicle.

We walk into the house and I kick off my shoes, walking into my room and putting the jewelry CJ and Darryl borrowed back, I check my watch and see its actually later then I thought it'd be so I decide to go to bed, I put on my sleeping clothes and walk down the hall and look into Darryl's room, seeing him getting ready for bed as well and I say good night, he returns it with a wave and I walk back to my room and drop myself on the bed, falling asleep shortly after.

**A/N there we go guys, I hope it didn't seem too rushed but I wanted to get this all out today, I kinda feel out of the detailing every scene mood but then again I don't but that much detail anyway, but anyway the song is "I do it for hip hop" by ludacris featuring jay z and Nas, I couldn't find a video on YouTube for it so sorry about that. Maybe you guys can find own if you want to hear the song. Well bye guys talk to you later.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hilltop chapter 25**

**A/N hey everyone I hope you guys are happy to see this cause I'm happy to give it, the reason I haven't updated is Ive been busy and I've been really confused lately... About many things... But anyway go ahead and read guys hope you like it. Also this was done on my apploh device that is also a phone so just saying there may be some errors and spelling stuff just saying**

Andrews POV the next day

I open my eyes lazily as I stare up to the ceiling, for some reason I just didn't want to get up today, the bed felt like a little security fortress that I didn't ever want to leave and the blankets felt like heaven wrapping around me but I knew it had to end so I throw the blankets off of me with a heavy sigh and stand up. Yawning I stretch my arms and I notice I have a strange throbbing sensation in one of my toes, I look down at it and sit back down on the bed, grabbing my foot and examining it closer. From what I can see there is nothing wrong with it so I drop my foot back to the floor and stand back up, looking around the room and walking towards the window. As I look out the widow I see the sun in slightly in the sky but I also see a layer of frigid, delicate frost on the ground and my eyes widen slightly, realizing what month it is.

"It's December... And it hasn't snowed yet... What. Is. This. Sorcery." I say with a scratchy and parched voice, I walk away from the window and go into the bathroom, tossing off my clothes and turning on the water, I hop in the shower and begin washing myself. i feel the warm water enveloping me and cleaning iut my fur. i continue washing myself and as I do I begin thinking about school and the though of Abby drifts into my head and I go back into the dumb founded, amazed, puppy love like state I was in when I first met her, as I think about her I look down and chuckle slightly.

"Nope I don't think so." I continue washing myself and I push the thought of her out of my head so nothing... Arises... I continue washing myself and after a few minutes when I finish I turn the water off, hoping back out of the shower and drying myself off with a towel, as I finish drying i look in the mirror which I'm facing away from and say.

"Hello there Mr. Fluffy butt."I laugh at my own stupidity and throw the towel over my shoulder and walk back into my room, walking over to the dresser and grabbing a black shirt, black and white hoodie and blue jeans. I put them on as well as my deodorant, cologne and jewelry and as I finish I look at myself in the mirror and nod approvingly.

I walk out of my room and down the stairs towards the kitchen, softly humming "power trip" by j cole and as I walk into the kitchen I see Darryl standing in the kitchen eating and apple. When I pass him still humming he chuckles slightly and says

"Got me up all night, all I'm singin' is love songs

She got me up all night, constant drinkin' and love songs." I smile and nod, walking past him and making myself a coffee, sitting down at the table and looking at the wall, I stare at the grey coloured wall and squint at it, taking in all of the details and imperfections, as I do this Darryl sits down at the table and says.

"Is the wall plotting something Andrew? Does the wall tell you to do things? Did you see a floating chipmunk anywhere?" I shake my head laughing.

"No no and no." He chuckles slightly and shrugs saying with a large hint of sarcasm

"Then I guess it's just me." I chuckle and finish my coffee, putting the cup on the table and standing up saying.

"Shall we depart from our residence towards the concrete prison they call school?" He nods and stands up as well saying in a British accent

"Yes my good chap I believe it is time we depart and get in our motor vehicle and make our way to the school." I shake my head and we walk to the garage, grabbing the keys to the Bentley. I open the garage door for him and he walks in nodding and I follow behind him, shutting it and walking to the Bentley and getting inside, starting the car and giving it a second to warm up, I look at the cars interior and notice it actually looks much better then expected after having so many teenagers in it, I chuckle slightly and say in a mocking voice.

"Don't buy him a Bentley they said, he can't take care of it they said." I drive out of the garage and down the road, reaching the highway and driving down it, saying to Darryl.

"What classes do you have today?"

"I believe I have... Well actually don't we get the new schedules today?" I facepalm myself and nod.

"Your right actually okay never mind I guess we will find out when we get there." He nods and I keep driving, reaching the school a few minutes later and we hop out of the car, I brush my hoodie off and look up at the sky, seeing dark clouds but the sun is shining for now, we walk towards the school, looking around at the groups of wolves standing around the school, there was every group you could imagine, jocks, smart people, druggies, the idiots who actually think swag is cool, the group of girls who aren't as bad as the preppy girls and are easy enough to talk to and get a laugh out of, the skater kids and finally but not least, our group. Our amazingly awesome group of people brought together by the random virtue of god knows what. I chuckle at myself and the little analyzing I am doing as we walk.

We reach our group and I see CJ and Robert at the office getting their schedules and everyone else reading theirs, me and Darryl join Robert and CJ to grab ours and we walk back over to the group and reading the schedule.

"German... Oh god that's going to be terrible... Computers... Eh good enough... Media studies ooh sounds interesting and then nom nom time." I look up and see I have multiple pairs of confused eyes on me, I chuckle and say.

"What? It's lunch time!" They all nod and look back at their schedules laughing and chuckling. I smile and stuff my schedule in my locker, making sure it is still visible somewhat. I close my locker and CJ says to me.

"Your gonna need that later you know that right?" I look at him then the locker then him and say.

"Well meow to you." He looks at me puzzled and opens his mouth to say something when I put a finger on his lips and move my face closer to his saying

"Shhh... Shhh... Don't talk... Don't talk... Just be quiet and prepare for rape." He looks at me even more confused and backs up into Robert who is giving me an amused expression, I nod and walk away slowly. I walk to a wager fountain at the end of the hall and begin taking a drink of it, I feel Someone tap my shoulder and I ignore it and keep drinking, I feel them tap me again and I finish drinking, turning around and being met by being muzzle to muzzle with Abby and a big smile on her face which instantly transfers to me, I kiss her cheek and say.

"Hey babe how's it going?" She smiles and kisses mine back saying.

"Better now that you are here." I smile and take her hand, walking back to the group and I say.

"Does anyone else have the media studies class in the third period?" I look around the group hopeful and CJ nods saying.

"I do." I smile and rub my hands together and say in a creepy voice.

"Good... Good..." I laugh and the bell rings, I look to the hallway and see it almost instantly be flooded by wolves of all shapes, sizes and colours. I walk down the hall and towards where I remember the German room being, I walk slowly, shuffling with the sleepy and boring crowd of wolves just trying to slog through the day.

After some slogging and ninja dodging through small cracks between people I am standing in front of the German room and I walk into it, seeing the desks arranged in rows and the boring pale green walls, posters of random German things I don't understand and a book shelf to the side beside the teachers desk, I sit down in a desk and look around at the people in the room and coming in. I feel my expression turn from decently happy to death to all creatures of the world type shit when I see Mikhail walk in with a blue and white shirt, blue jeans and a white hoodie. I stare him down as he walks into the room and sits down and he returns the stare, I smirk knowing I will be able to hold it longer then he can and I keep the stare going, I can tell he's getting uncomfortable because he fidgets in seat a little bit and turns his head away from me, I lean back in my desk smirking and whisper to myself.

"That's right bitch." I chuckle to myself and hear the bell ring, I see the teacher walk in with a cup of coffee and a binder, she is a medium sized red wolf with blue eyes and a stern expression. She looks at us and says with an tone to match her expression.

"Hello class I am miss Wright and I am the German teacher, now for this first class you can speak English but after that English is not allowed in this class, if you speak English I will not answer you until you say it in German is that understood?" I roll my eyes slightly and we all nod or say yes. She doesn't say anything and she begins handing out a sheet to the class and as she does I stare at Mikhail again but he holds it more this time, as we stare each other down the teacher walks between us and says.

"Are you two going to be a problem?" She says looking down at me even though if I stood up it would be me looking down at her. I shake my head and take the sheets saying slightly mocking her.

"No ma'am not at all, not unless he has something else to say about it." She stares at me and I stare back, after a while I get pissed off and say.

"Do you want me to stand up so you can stop trying to intimidate me? Like you do realize it isn't working and it never will." I can tell this gets under her skin because she looks angrier then before and she says in a attempt to be threatening

"Okay if I can't scare you how about I send you to the office and they call your parents? Hmm?" I crack a small and crooked smile as she says this, I know what I'm about to say is in bad taste but she opened the can of worms, I clear my throat and say.

"Hmm well you can try to send me to the office but that doesn't scare me and good luck reaching my parents considering they are dead." I stare her straight in the eye and I can tell by her expression she knows she made a mistake, she backs off and walks back to the front of the room and I smirk and read the sheet whispering to myself.

"Someone didnt do their research." I fill in the sheet and as I finish I stare out the window, questioning myself whether I should have done that or not but what's done is done. I hear the bell ring and I stand up and walk out of the class, as I get out of the door and a little ways down the hallway I feel someone shove me slightly, I turn around and see it was Mikhail with his little friends, I chuckle and walk over to him, practically towering over him and saying.

"I thought I was finished with you." He shakes his head and says with a miss guided sense of power.

"Nope you aren't ever gonna be done with me bitch." I roll my eyes and grab him by the front of his shirt and lift him saying.

"Watch what you say little boy or I might just bust ya little head here." Putting my other paw over his head and squeezing slightly, I drop him after a few seconds and walk away not turning to say anything. I walk back to my locker and I drop off my stuff and see the Robert has computers as well, me and him walk to the computer lab and go inside, being met by a chilling air in the room and seeing rows of new computers on desks and I nod saying.

"Not bad." We sit down in one of the rows and we watch the people come in and as the bell rings the teacher comes in, she is a small brown wolf with green eyes and she says in a sweet and much nicer tone then the last teacher I had.

"Hello class and welcome to computers, unfortunately today you won't be using the computers much so it's gonna be kind of boring." I sigh and lean back in my chair, looking at Robert and rolling my eyes, he nods chuckling slightly and as the teacher talks I fade in and out of a day dreaming state, picking up on the information she is saying but thinking about something totally unrelated, as I think I stumble into what I have dubbed the weird side of my brain with all it's strange thoughts and as the bell rings I think about something that I makes me nearly burst out laughing but I am able to put my paw over my mouth to stop it from going out and making as much noise, as we stand up and leave the room Robert says to me.

"Are you okay? What's so funny?" I laugh even more and say.

"Ejaculation of fire." He looks at me so confused and afraid and I smile saying.

"My work here is done." I walk back to our lockers making sure he is behind me and as I get to our lockers I am met by a kiss from Abby. I smile at this unexpected pleasure and kiss back, we stay like this for a whole until CJ come over and says.

"Okay break it up this is a PG 13 movie kids." I laugh and say.

"I can make it rated R easily my friend." He nods and says in an amused tone.

"I know you can and that scares me." We begin walking down the hallway towards the media classroom and I say laughing waving my paws in the air.

"Be afraid! Be very very very afraid!" He laughs and swats my paws down as we reach the classroom, walking in and seeing long, pentagonal tables arranged in circles and we sit down at one. I hear the bell ring as we sit down and I see a grey wolf walk up to the front where a whiteboard sits and I assume he is the teacher, he writes some stuff down on the board and says.

"This is media studies if you didn't know that already, we will be looking at all types of media including movies, video games and music." I listen to him and as he talks more and more, handing out sheets I get less interested but I listen back in when he says.

"We will be touching on music today, more specifically, popular music from each year the past 10-15 years." I feel my expression sour and I whisper to myself.

"Drake... Lil Wayne... Oh god..." I decide to tune out until we get to around 2006 and when I hear him say.

"This song is from 2005 and was highly played back then, can anyone name it?" He pressed a button on his laptop and the unmistakeable beat of "Ridin'" by chamillionaire begins playing and I am about to raise my hand when CJ beats me to it, the teacher turns the music off and says.

"Yes you there, what is it called?" Pointing to CJ and he says.

"I know it's called Ridin' and it's by... Um... Pitbull?" I take in a sharp and deep breath and look at him with an expression of "I will devour your babies" and I put my hand up and say

"It's actually by chamillionare." The teacher nods and says.

"Yes correct... Umm... I'm sorry what's your name?" I chuckle slightly and say.

"My name is Andrew." He nods and continues with the lesson, I look back at CJ and mouth "get out! Get out you demon spawn!" He throws his paws up and mouths "I'm sorry I didn't know!" I shake my head and point to the door "no! Get out! Now!" I chuckle slightly and he shakes his head, the teacher continues playing music and as the bell rings I stand up and walk out of the room, shaking my head as CJ follows me and walking back to our lockers.

As we reach them we drop off our stuff, I see Darryl, Selene and Abby waiting for me at the door so I walk over to them and say.

"Ready to go?" They all nod and we walk out of the door, walking towards the parking lot. When we reach it I unlock the car and we all get in, I drive out of the parking lot and we decide to go to Dairy Queen for lunch, I drive us to the nearest one and park in the parking lot, getting out and locking the door once everyone is out. We walk towards the store and I hold the door open for the rest of them and walk in behind Abby. She smiles at me and kisses my cheek, I smile back and as we reach the front of the line we order and I pay for our food, we stand to the side, talking with Darryl and Selene until our food comes and then we all sit down in a booth.

We begin eating and I see Curtis, Chris and David pull up in Curtis's Bentley and I roll my eyes, I finish my food and pay no mind to them when they come in, which gets hard to do when they sit down right behind us, I look at the others to see they are finished to and I smile and say.

"Lets go guys." I stand up and let Abby out of the booth, her and Selene walking out of the door and Darryl looking at me and is about to say something when I feel a paw on my shoulder, I turn to see Curtis looking at me and I say to Darryl.

"Go ill meet you out there." He nods and he walks out of the store, I turn back to them and say.

"What do you want?" Curtis throws up his paws and says.

"Woah man what's up with you? Why so angry?"

"I'm not angry just annoyed you guys are here, again! Is this like your hideout or something?" I laugh slightly at my joke and Chris says.

"So we saw you here and decided to come what's the big deal?" I look at him and say.

"The big deal is I am with my brother, his girlfriend and my girlfriend so I'd prefer it if you didn't randomly show up when they are around." They all look confused and David says.

"But you don't have a brother."

"I know that's what I thought until we found out we are related, but anyway that doesn't matter, that life I had with you guys is over for me." Curtis chuckles and says.

"Yeah we can see that, I never thought you'd settle down with one girl man, you just didn't seem like the type to do that." I roll my eyes and say.

"I changed." He nods and says

"We can see that, okay well since you gotta go you can, but are you cutting off all communications with us?" I think and say.

"I guess it can't hurt to text you guys." They smile and nod and say goodbye and I walk out of the store and back to the Bentley and get in. As I do Abby looks at me concerned and says.

"Who were they?" I look at her and say.

"Just some old friends babe nothing to worry about." She nods and I drive out of the parking lot, driving down the road and thinking about my life before all of this. As I think I turn the corner to get onto the street the school is on and as I do I see most of the other students back and hanging out around the school, I drive into the parking lot and park the car, getting out and locking it once everyone is out and I begin walking back to the school holding Abby's hand, ready for whatever else the day ash to offer with her by my side.

**A/N how was that guys? I hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't been updating Ive been busy, I don't even have school yet though :P anyway, to more serious things... This is dedicated to my dog who died 2 years ago, we had to put him down because he had a back problem that is common with his breed (dashcunds) I miss you a lot and you were an amazing dog, These past two years have probably been the hardest without you here, I haven't been the same ever since you left and I will see you again I promise. I love you. Well guys bye... Sorry for the sort of depressing ending...**


End file.
